halo: ghost of reach
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: 31 de agosto del 2552, planeta reach despues de 35 años en cryoestasis en la cuspide de la guerra humano-covenant, el spartan z-000, es despertado de su sueño en un planeta cristalizado por el covenant y como unico obstaculo entre el covenant y la aniquilacion de la raza humana junto a una ia del planeta y una spartan
1. Chapter 1

prologo:

han pasado tantos años desde el inicio de la **Guerra Humano-Covenant** , también conocida como **"La Gran Guerra"** , el mas grande conflicto militar que se desarrolló en los mediados del siglo XXVI, desde aquel 3 de Febrero de 2525 siendo las dos principales facciones el Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas y el Covenant.

mi nombre fue borrado, los recuerdos que tengo de mi propio pasado son vagos, yo era procediente de la colonia humana harvest yo y mi hermano era mos muy unidos, lo poco que recuerdo parte desde el año 2517 cuando comenzo el programa espartan II, yo fui uno de los 150 niños secuestrados en aquel entonces por la oni y la dra. halsey ala edad de 8 años, lo que sucedio durante esa epoca es para mi como si hubiera sido ayer, yo fui el primero de los super espartan, el sujeto delta de los experimentos antes de mis compañeros y talvez el banco de experimentacion de la halsey durante lo sucedido en la guerra hasta el 2552 y el primero en usar el traje de la dra. fue jonh

los compañeros que tuve y los que perdi, de hecho aun recuerdo a algunos de aquellos que fueron mis compañeros sus nombres y sus fechas de deseso:

James-005 (2552; KIA; marcado como MIA)

Samuel-034 (2517-2525; KIA; marcado como MIA)

William-043 (KIA; marcado como MIA)

Kurt-051 (KIA; marcado como MIA)

Linda-058

Fhajad-084(2517-2525; lesionado durante los procesos de aumento)

Kelly-087

Frederic-104 (2552; antiguamente del Equipo Rojo)

John-117 (líder del equipo azul despues de mi)

Lucy-B091 (KIA; marcado como MIA)

Tom-B292 (KIA; marcado como MIA)

Ash-G099 (KIA; marcado como MIA)

Mark (KIA; marcado como MIA)

Olivia (KIA; marcado como MIA)

todos ellos aquellos que se fueron lo hicieron creyendo que habian salvado el mundo durante esta larga guerra...

* * *

2525...

el año en que cayo harvest, mi hogar, la primera colonia humana hasta donde se por los registros de la dra halsey en caer a manos del covenant durante en aquel entonces yo ya habai entrado en cryoestasis en uno de los laboratorios de la oni en reach para ser usado en bases de experimentacion para hacer mejores alos super soldados...

* * *

2548...

23 años despues de los sucedido en harvest mi hermano fue enviado al planeta algolis, el se enlisto en la unsc y formo parte del escuadron de ingenieros, como sargento del escuadron hades con el sobrenombre "ghost", despues de ser rescatados el se volvio en una persona fria y aun mas despues de un incidente donde su peloton entero murio, entre ellos la persona que amaba a manos del covenant, yo en aquel entonces tendria 15 años debido al que entre en sueño cryoestasico hasta que fuera necesario usarme

el lucho contra el covenant en el **Prototipo de Armadura de Defensa HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I,** este fue el prototipo fue inicialmente pensado como una versión anterior de la Armadura MJOLNIR, la cual fue diseñada para ser usada por los SPARTAN-IIs. Sin embargo, a pesar de su efectividad, la idea fue descartada debido a que el usuario era vulnerable y que la armadura sería muy complicada de usar en el número limitado de SPARTANs-II. El único prototipo conocido del exoesqueleto fue destruido junto a toda su información durante la Batalla de Algolis, siguiendo las instrucciones del Protocolo Cole por mi hermano...

* * *

quien hubiera pensado que al final de todo un spartan como yo tuviera un inicio en esta guerra en donde comenzaria el fin de esta misma, es el año 2552, planeta reach, han pasado ya 35 años desde mi secuestro, desde que fui convertido en un spartan, desde que mi familia murio a manos del covenant, 35 años esperando en cryoestasis, en este largo sueño, mi cuerpo no ha envejesido demasiado y mi mente tampoco

soy zero, spartan Z-000, 18 años fisicamente, 43 años de vida, fecha actual 31 de agosto del 2552, planeta reach, planeta cristalizado hace 24 horas por el covenant y soy almenos...

...el ultimo ser viviente en reach y la unico obstaculo que se interpone entre el covenant y la tierra...


	2. Chapter 2

mission 1: despierta...

fecha actual: 31 de agosto del 2552, era guerra **humano-covenant**...

planeta: reach, colonia humana...

situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 24 horas por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...

resultado: planeta perdido...

sobrevivientes: 1 (informacion insuficiente)...

localizacion: oficina de naval de inteligencia (ONI), sede principal de reach, laboratorio de la dra. halsey subnivel 60...

ordenes de contigencia:

1.-activacion de unidades spartan en cryoestasis...(en procedimiento)

* * *

sede de la ONI, laboratorio subterraneo...

en una habitación a oscuras la cual era gradualmente iluminada por lamparas una capsula de cryoestasis permanecia en silencio junto a una persona que dormia en su interior, no muy lejos una computadora se encendia, en esta aparecian multiples comandos y secuencias, asi fue durante unos minutos hasta qu een la pantalla aparecio una ventana: con la pregunta

proceder? si/no

la pantalla selecciono la opcion si y conseguiente la capsula comenzo a responder, multiples burbujas comenzaron a generarse en la capsula mientras el ususario despertaba del sueño al que fue sometido

una luz roja permanecia brillando hasta que esta brillo en verde, acto seguido la capsula se abrio dejando caer un liquido azul, era evidente la diferencia o antiguedad de esta a comparacion de las comunmente usadas en la unsc hoy en dia, cunado el liquido salia junto a este salio el usuario de la capsula, este se encontraba desnudo con varias intravenosas conectadas, algunas de estas se habian separado cuando el salio

el chico callo al suelo aun dormido, pero lentamente comenzo a reaccionar, tenia una mascara en su rostro la cual se retiro de su boca escupiendo algunos fluidos, cuando los saco levanto la vista observado su entorno, sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo era largo hasta llegar por debajo de la espalda, facilmente podria ser confundido por una chica ya que su rostro era joven

cuando termino su observacion se levanto del suelo y tomo una bata azul con la cual cubrio su musculoso y definido cuerpo consiguiente se acerco a la computadora que permanecia encendida y que tecleo, despues un ruido se escucho, una puerta se habria abierto dando acceso a un traje spartan con un color negro total, aunque el diseño del casco era diferente a cualquier otro usado por un spartan este era una version personalisado en la cual se veian dos cuencas para unos ojos (buscar gundam fenice face) y algunas armas incluidas un Rifle de Asalto MA5B y a una Magnum M6C/SOCOM, el armamento basico de un marine y un spartan ademas de un aditamento extra el cual permanecia comprimido en un costado de la espalda del traje

una vez que el se pusiera su uniforme y se armara se diriguio ala consola tecleandola nuevamente donde aparecio una conversacion

-quien eres?-fue lo que el spartan escribio

 _-_ _ADT 6849-9 "Auntie Dot" inteligencia artificial de asistencia de la unsc, al servicio del equipo noble y el coronel holland_ -contesto

-para que me despertaste?-

- _seguir las ordenes de contigencia encaso de la activacion del protocolo cole si esta no es completada_ -contesto monotamente la ia

-situacion actual que requirio la activacion del protocolo cole?-

- _fuerza de avanzada de covenant en reach, situacion del planeta: condenado, crystalisacion del planeta en proceso_ -

-supervivientes?-

- _supervivientes confirmados:1, spartan z-000 nombre clave: zero, sujeto de pruebas y banco de experimentacion de la dra halsey, rango: teniente, elemento unico de la unsc confirmado en estado activo o vivo_ -informo la ia

-ordenes?-

- _1.-inspeccionar la sede de la ONI, eliminar cualquier intruso no permitido_

 _2.-acceder la terminal central de la sede para descargar datos de vital importancia incluidas la ia_ ADT 6849-9

 _3.-eliminacion de datos de la sede relacionados con la tierra segun el portocolo cole_

 _4.-contactar fuerzas de la unsc o supervivientes_

 _5.-reagruparse en la base sword_

 _5.- contactar con el **unsc "pegasus"**_

 _7.-sobrevivir_

fueron las ordenes dictadas por la ia, el spartan solo observo una camara por la cual seguramente la ia, este solo esboso una sonrisa apenas visible mientras tomaba su rifle

- _alguna objesion spartan?_ -fueron las palabras que la ia mostro en el monitor

-ninguna señorita-dijo minetras salia de la habitacion hacia el elevador, estando en el elevador este cerro sus puertas y comenzo a ascender hacia los pisos superiores, el elevador que usaba era uno secreto asi que la entrada estaba oculta por una pared

al otro lado en los pasillos habia un grupo de asalto de fuerzas basicas del covenant, era evidente que buscaban supervivientes en las instalaciones, cuando vieron como la pared era abierta apuntaron sus rifles y pistolas de plasma, pero todos se sorprendieron o incluso se petrificaron al ver una de las tantas siluetas temidas entre las fuerzas del covenant ala que usualmente llamaban demonios, un spartan de color oscuro, esta silueta alzo lentamente su rostro pero no se veia el tipico color del visor de un casco spartan estos permanecian oscuros hasta que brillaron de un color verde intenso mientras el spartan se lanzaba contra el grupo covenant solo con un cuchillo en mano...


	3. Chapter 3

mission 2: noble...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 31 de agosto del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 24 horas por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 1 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: oficina de naval de inteligencia (ONI), sede principal de reach, planta baja actualmente limpia de fuerzas del covenant...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion...**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-localizar computadora central de la ONI y recuperar cualquier dato importante asi como la eliminacion relacionada con la tierra**_

* * *

cede principal oficina de inteligencia naval, reach...

en varios pisos multiples cadaveres de fuerzas del covenant permanecian regados en la estructura, la sangre de estos manchaban las paredes, varios de ellos habian sido asesinados con un rostro de terror entre ellos de sanghelios los cuales jamas morian con esas expreciones en sus rostros...

en uno de los pisos un covenant de tipo sanghelio con armadura de zealot sujetaba y forcejeaba la mano de un spartan el cual lo tenia agarrado del cuello, el elite lanzaba patadas contra el spartan pero este no se inmutaba en lo mas minimo, sol veia al elite con sumo detenimiento, el sanghelio luchaba por liberarse pero todo fue inutil pues despues d eun momento un crujir se escucho y seguido el elite dejo de moverse para caer al suelo

-aburrido...fueron las palabras de spartan viendo el cuerpo fallesido del elite

-favor de diriguirse al nivel 40 de los ordenadores de la oni-dijo la ia por el comunicador

el spartan solo asintio y se diriguio ala sala de ordenadores del edificio rapidamente, cunado llego no se demoro mas de unos escasos 10 minutos en eliminar la informacion relacionada con la unsc, la oni y las colonias humanas, finalemente se diriguio auna consola con un puerto de memoria donde extrajo una memoria y la inserto en un holovisor el cual mostro un conscripto de ia femenino, como el esperaba, era una chica de no mas de 20 años con un cabello no tan largo pero lo suficiente para ser recogido, era vestida por partes de lo que dedujo era una armadura spartan mk ll ligera para una chica

-spartan 000 reportandose al deber- dijo ala ia parecia que el chico debajo de la armadura solo sabia seguir ordenes

-dejemonos de formalidades, mi nombre es dot puedo preguntar el tuyo?- contesto la ia tratando de hacer sentir al spartan un poco mas relajado ya que segun sus datos una persona despues de un largo periodo de invernacion podria presentar problemas al adaptacion del ambiente o situacion

-zero...-dijo el spartan

-no te pregunte por tu numero de servicio tontito, te pregunte tu nombre-dijo la ia mientras sonreia

-zero...-fue su respuesta monotoma

-quieres decir que tu nombre es tu numero de servicio?-pregunto la ia

-afirmativo, todo dato o recuerdo no fundamental que sea un obstaculo para la obtencion de un maximo resultado en combate ha sido borrado, solo un minimo de informacion se preservo para mantener la personalidad del sujeto de prueba-dijo el spartan como una maquina

-que era lo que queria conseguir la dra halsey contigo?-pregunto la ia con curiosidad

-el spartan definitivo- dijo sin dudar, parecia que este soldado responderia a todo y acataria cualquier orden de un superior

-bueno siguendo el protocolo de contigencia debemos de contactar con fuerzas de la unsc o supervivientes, actualmente he estado inspeccionando todas las freccuencias de comunicacion y he encontrado una aunque desconosco su fiavilidad-dijo la ia regresando asu tipico estilo de habla formal

-oigamoslo-fue su respuesta ala sugerencia

-esta es una llamada en la linea segura desde el crucero de la unsc red horse, si alguien escucha responda de inmediato-se escucho en los altavoces de la sala

-respondemos?-pregunto la ia el spartan solo asintio y la ia entablo contacto con aquella señal de comunicacion

-aqui spartan z-000 de la unsc, al crusero red horse lo resivimos red horse-

 _-es un gusto oirlo spartan, soy el coronel holland de la unsc, quiero saber la situacion actual del planeta_ -ordeno el oficial por la linea

-situacion desconocida señor he despertado recientemente de cryoestasis-

- _ya veo, hay alguien mas aparte de usted?_ -

-la ia, auntie dot, de la unsc-

- _dot quiero saber que que sucede actualmente en reach_ -

- _la informacion actual sobre el planeta o supervivientes es desconocida asi como del resto de noble durante los sucesos anteriores y posteriores al despegue del pillar of autum debido ala destruccion de satelites y lineas de comunicacion_ \- dijo la ia

-bien entonces la unica opcion que tenemos es que ustedes continuen el protocolo cole debido aque son los unicos con los que he contactado-dijo el coronel

-de las fuerzas militares?-pregunto el spartan un poco sorprendido por eso

-del planeta...-esas palabras sonaban poco alentadoras- actualmente estamos fuera del area circundante a reach y nos diriguimos a un punto de reunion con la fuerza de respuesta rapida d ela unsc en el sector omicron, de ahi se planera un contraataque, actualmente el unsc pegasus se dirigue a reach para sacar a todo superviviente del planeta en aproximadamente dos meses debido ala fuerte flota de exploracion en el sector por lo que tendra que encontrar supervivientes y llevarlos a la base sword para su extraccion en ese tiempo-declaro el coronel como orden

-perdone coronel pero eso esta fuera de discucion...-la voz reciente mente escuchada era la de una mujer la cual aparecio en otra pantalla aparte de la del coronel- es un gusto verte spartan-declaro la ahora presentada dra halsey

-señora-fue asi como el la saludo, el spartan parecia referirse a todo superior con esos acronimos

-puedo ver que despertaste de cryoestasis con exito, bueno no es de molestar pero necesito que hagas algo durante esos dos meses-dijo la doctora con su tipico tono de superioridad

-disculpe doctora pero esto es un asunto de la unsc no de oni, actualmente todo operativo spartan esta bajo mi dispocicion-declaro el coronel un poco molesto por la aparicion de la dra

-y usted debe de entender que si lo hago no es por molestar coronel, escuche este elemento no es de la unsc por mas que sea un spartan, el es mio y el hara lo que yo le diga-dijo la dra molesta- ahora escucha espartan tienes que ir cumplir lo encomendado por el coronel pero una vez lleges a la base sword tendras que acceder aun artefacto alienigena en el subnivel 30, una ia de vital importancia asi como informacion personal permanecen ahi-informo la dra

-dra halsey no pondra mi operacion riesgo por unos datos cientificos-replico el coronel

-escuche coronel la informacion ala que me refiero esta en clones de mi cerebro, y en una ia que desarrolle, crei que se destruirian con la detonacion generada por noble pero no fue asi, esos cerebros contienen la localizacion de la tierra asi como los secretos del programa spartan seria desastroso si el covenant recupera esa informacion-declaro la dra la comunicacion se detubo unos momentos

-entendido, spartan necesito que desturuya esos datos en primer lugar, el punto de extraccion sera cambiado en base ala siguiente comunicacion que hagamos en sword, hasta entonces busque supervivientes y destruya esa informacion lo mas pronto posible, estaran solos hasta que lo contactemos en la base sword, buena suerte spartan-ordeno el coronel antes de cortar su comunicacion la sla solo permanecio unos minutos hasta que la dra hablo

-zero necesito que destruyas los cerebros excepto la ia, necesito que la recuperes y protejas... **"quieres"** -con esa palabra el spartan sin dudarlo asintio con la cabeza

-entendido-este acto de nobleza era talvez una muestra de su humanidad, con esas ultimas palabras la comunicacion entre la base de la oni y el red horse se corto

- _y bien cual es el plan?_ -pregunto la ia

-ir a sword y buscar supervivientes en el trayecto-dijo- cual es el lugar con una nave mas cercano?-pregunto

- _el deshuesadero de azord, en el lugar aun hay una fragata de la unsc en condiciones adecudas para volar, el unsc commonwealth-_ dijo dot mientras mostraba las especificaciones de la nave y su localizacion desde la base de oni hasta azord

-enmarcha entonces- el spartan tomo la memoria de datos de el holovisor y lo inserto en su casco para comenzar a tener un backflash...

* * *

flashback narrador...

En 2525, la UNSC Commomwealth trasladó a los SPARTAN-IIs , a zero y a la Dra. Catherine Halsey hacia las instalaciones de prueba de Damascus lugar de desarrollo de la MJOLNIR Mark IV, situadas en el planeta Chi Ceti IV, donde la Fragata se enfrentó al un Crucero Ligero del Covenant, el Unrelenting, el grupo que fue abordado por los Spartans John-117,Kelly-087 y Samuel-034, equipados con las nuevas armaduras MJOLNIR Mark IV. La UNSC Commonwealth fue gravemente dañada y el Spartan Samuel-034 murió en el interior de la nave del Covenant tras haber permanecido en ella para hacerla explotar desde el interior aquella batalla habia sido la primera en la que el contingente spartan habia perdido un elemento desde el aumento y zero habia sido testigo de eso.

A pesar de los daños sufridos la Fragata consiguió regresar a Reach con todo el personal que sobrevivio al ataque, donde fue retirada del servicio y desmantelada en el cementerio de naves.

fin de flashback...

* * *

pov normal...

habian pasado unas horas desde que el spartan habia comenzado a marchar con rumbo al deshuezadero de azord pero tendrian que pasar por un punto clave antes de llegar...

el spartan subia una colina no muy empinada pero si alta, cuando llego ala cima pudo divisar un campo de batalla con cientos de sanghelios en el lugar asi como otro tipos de tropas del covenant, que habia pasado ahi? se preguntaria cualquiera pero la respuesta era obvia...

una lucha entre fuerzas del covenant y spartans algo reconocible ala vista si hubiese visto algo similar y zero era una de las pocas personas que consiguio ver un escenario parecido, hace varios años en pegasus delta...

el lugar donde casi toda la division beta de spartans habia sido destruida a escepcion de algunos spartan durante la Operación: TORPEDO:

El 3 de Julio de 2545, el UNSC envió a toda la Compañía Beta de SPARTAN-IIIs a Pegasi Delta con el objetivo de destruir la refinería, para ello, unos trescientos Spartans fueron lanzados al Desliespacio desde el transporte UNSC All Under Heaven en cápsulas indetectables de largo alcance de desembarco de órbita, las cuales aterrizaron en la superficie trás la transición al espacio normal. La operación se llevó a cabo cumpliendo los objetivos, sin embargo, todos los Spartans fueron asesinados, con excepción de Thom-B292 (anterior noble 6 por recomendacion de zero antes de entrar en crioestasis por ultima vez), Lucy-B091, la Spartan-B312 (cuyo destino es desconocido por zero o dot), el escuadron isis, el escuadron omicron y el mismo zero.

poco se sabia sobre aquellos sobrevivientes de la operacion torpedo, thom fue asignado a noble antes de la spartan-B312, lucy habia sido asignada ala tierra, el escuadron isis a la base castle en reach, del escaudron omicron poco o casi nada se conocia inclusible entre los saprtan mas antiguos o del programa III, la poca informacion era el nombre del los integrantes del equipo:Omega segundo al mando del equipo

Specter el tercero y los integrantes Daemon, Shade y Wraith finalemnte zero era el lider del equpo hasta su disolucion el 7 de julio de aquel año...

zero veia como aquel lugar se veia como pegasus delta, pero era evidente que ese lugar aun no era seguro, habia movientos en el radar pero uno de los puntos en este se acerco por atraz a zero muy veloz mente, cunado zero lo detecto volte aus espalda para ver una hoja de energia acercarce al el con gran velocidad realizando un corte vertical en caida hacia el antes de escuchar un eco de un choque energetico en el lugar que llamo la atencion de los covenant en el lugar...


	4. Chapter 4

mission 3: reencuentros...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 31 de agosto del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 36 horas por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 1 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: campos de azord cerca del deshuesadero de naves de la unsc...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion...**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-llegar al deshuesadero de azord**_

 _ **2.-localizar fragata de la unsc**_ **All Under Heaven**

* * *

zero se encontraba en los campos de azord, aquel lugar que contemplaba se veia como pegasus delta, pero era evidente que ese lugar aun no era seguro, habia movimientos en el radar pero uno de los puntos en este se acerco por atras a zero muy veloz mente, cuando zero lo detecto volteo asus espaldas para ver una hoja de energia acercarse al el con gran velocidad realizando un corte vertical en caida hacia el antes de escuchar un eco de un choque energetico en el lugar que llamo la atencion de los covenant en el lugar

el pelinegro sostenia con una de sus manos una espada de energia, su mano no sufria ya que desvio toda la energia de sus escudos a esta para evitar sufrir un corte critico, aunque no lo mantenia protegido del calor de este, el mantenia esa mano ocupada mentras que con la otra apuntaba a una silueta.

aquella figura era un cuerpo femenino que mantenia en una de sus manos una espada humana con un filo energetico, la misma que zero tenia en su mano, meintras que con la otra bloqueaba la pistola con un cuchillo, evitando asi ser disparada.

aquella figura era un spartan con armadura CQB de color morado, tenia el numero 02 en su frente y parecia no haberse equivocado de objetivo cuando realizo el ataque

-spartan t-80, nombre clave: isis 02, nombre real...runa rosewald-dijo zero con su voz seria

-spartan z-000, nombre clave:delta, nombre real...zero-dijo la spartan con una voz similar

-mmm...aun sigues igual de lenta-dijo zero aunque se notaba algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-callate...ademas cuando me daras una secion como la de aquella noche, eh?-pregunto la spartan con un tono sensual mientras bajaba sus armas-joder en el momento en que reach cae tu apareces como si nada-dijo la spartan retirandoce su casco, era una chica de tez clara con cabello blanco corto y ojos muy similares alos de zero, su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por su cabello mientras que su ojo derecho era visible pero debajo de este estaba el 02 tatuado, ella esboso una sonriza minetras veia al chico con su armadura y guardaba su espada

-tambien es un gusto verte, y lo sucedido aquella vez no es lo que tu piensas-dijo zero cambiando de tema

-aun asi es mucho pedir un poco de tu atencion, del heroe que me salvo en mas de una ocasion?-pregunto la chica mientras veia al soldado frente a ella, ellos habian tenido una historia extensa juntos y muy romantica segun palabras de runa

-sabes bien que yo no se que es el amor y mucho menos los sentimientos, no me gustaria que salieras desepcionada de mi-dijo zero con sinceridad

-lo se aunque aun asi no creo que eso pase-dijo mientras veia hacia el deshuesadero de azord- crees que seamos los unicos vivos? aunque eso no seria tan malo no crees tendriamos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros dos...solos-dijo la chica acercandoce al spartan

-no lo se talvez debas de...-antes de continuar su oracion algo aparecio en su radar-unidad aliada detectada a dos kilometros desde este punto, probablemente mas sobrevivientes-contesto antes de ponerce en marcha hacia aquel punto

-tsh, yo esperaba poder tener un tiempo a solas con el-dijo la espartan poniendose su casco nuevamente y siguiendo al pelinegro

* * *

tres horas despues...

habain pasado ya los dos kilometros desde que comenzaron a caminar por aquel paramo desierto en busca de aquella señal aliada que zero habia detectado, runa maldecia el simple hecho de que alguien apareciera tan repentinamente, asi mientras los spartans caminaban algo en el suelo llamo su atencion era...una carretera?

los dos vieron su entorno, efectivamente se encontraban en una autopista la cual permanecia decierta almenos de vida, en el piso algunos cuerpos de elites y otras fuerzas del covenant aparecen muertas, pero ningun solo cadaber de fuerzas aliadas o de civiles, ambos continuaron avanzando por aquel lugar siguiendo aquella señal

no tardaron mucho en encontrar algunos cuerpos de spartans III, algunos con sus armas aun en mano, los dos siguieron avanzando hasta encontrar una determinada clase de sanghelios, eran zealot, almenos 7 todos muertos en un punto.

runa se sorpendio mucho ya que muy pocos espartans podia hacerle frente a estos elites y mas si eran en grupo, varios de estos estaban con sus espadas aun en mano, zero solo hizo una determinanda observacion de la situacion hasta encontrar sangre roja, la cual seguia un camino

zero siguio el rastro de sangre hasta llagar auna casa destruida en ella habia una silueta solitaria y originaria de la señal aliada, un spartan, zero solo vio un numero en uno de los costados de la armadura y dedujo quien era

-spartan B312...nombre clave:...seis-dijo con viendo aquella armadura para ver el rostro de la usuaria de esta...


	5. Chapter 5

mission 4: recuerdos pt 2...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 31 de agosto del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 1 dia por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: deshuesadero de naves de la unsc, azord...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.- _ **localizar fragata de la unsc**_ **All Under Heaven****_

 _ **2.-brindar primeros auxilios a spartan b-312**_

 _ **3.-sobrevivir**_

* * *

era de noche en reach, una lluvia caia afuera de una casa, dentro una spartan dormia placidamente sin su armadura en una cama, era de tes ligeramente clara,sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era de color castaño algo largo, su cuerpo era algo envidiable sin su armadura, tenia vendas por la parte superior de su cuerpo, ella lentamente despertaba

-don..donde estoy?-pregunto mientras veia su entorno ligeramente vio hacia una esquina donde habia dos sombras su vista era borrosa lentamente esta se aclaro revelando a dos adolecentes uno era un chico de cabellera negra larga que solo vestia unos pantalones y la otra era una chica de cabello corto blanco con un cuerpo tambien envidiable para ser una spartan, esta se encontraba casi desnuda y sobre el chico en lo que parecia ser plena accion sexual, la spartan al despertar totalmente solo dio un grito-que demonios pasa aqui?¡-fue lo que grito mientras veia alado de su cama un arma, ella con un rapido movimento salto d ela cama tomando el arma y apuntando al par de chicos que permanecia sin moverse

-veo que despertaste seis-dijo el chico dejando de besar ala peliblanca la cual caia dormida al suelo- no te preocupes no te hare nada solo le estaba inyectando a runa un sedante para mantenerla tranquila-dijo el pelinegro mostrando una jeringa

-como sabes mi nombre?y tu quien rayos se supone que eres?-pregunto la spartan viendo con desconfianza al chico frente a el, el cual a ojos de ella era algo atractivo

-soy zero un spartan como tu, he visto tu crecimiento desde que formaste parte del programa spartan iii hasta la division beta y tu desarrollo en pegasus delta-dijo el pelinegro levantandoce de una silla-he de admitir que john tenia razon sobre ti cuando dijo que llegarias muy lejos-dijo el spartan tomando una jarra con agua y sirviendola en un vaso- ten es para ti estoy seguro que tienes sed-dijo ofreciendole el agua ala chica quien lo tomo y la bebio inmediatamente- queires mas?...-pregunto

-si...-dijo ella dandole el vaso al pelinegro mientras el pelinegro lo llenaba y se lo daba nuevamente...

* * *

algunas horas despues...

en el lugar permanceian los tres spartan todos viendo por diferentes ventanas cualquier movimento extraño tods en silencio hasta que uno de ellos decidio romperlo

-oye gracias por lo que has hecho por mi-dijo la peli castaña minetras veia hacia la ventana evitando que los otros dos vieran su rubor debido aque ella muy rara vez agradecia y zero sabia eso

-no tienes que agradecer ademas es algo normal, mis ordenes son reunir supervivientes y llebaros a sword en el lapso de los siguentes dos meses-dijo el spartan seriamente sin moverse

-seis, seis, seis mi querida seis- ahora era la peli blanca la que hablaba- no te debes de molestar por agradecerle y tampoco te sientas mal, el siempre ha sido asi desde harvest-dijo la spartan llamando la atencion de la otra

-harvest? te refieres ala primera colonia destruida por el covenant?-pregunto seis

-asi es, el fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel ataque, pero bueno...oye zero parece que se acaba el fuego podrias traer mas leña-dijo la spartan mientras el chico se levantaba

-si vuelvo pronto...-dijo meintras se diriguia afuera de la casa con un rifle de asalto dejando a ambas spartans solas, el sabia que estaba haciendo runa asi que prefirio no quedarse a oir pera evitar un mal momento

-tan genial no lo crees?-dijo la chica mientras veia que la otra se le quedaba viendo-bueno ahora que se fue podremos hablar de chica a chica-dijo mientras sonreia de haber conseguido su objetivo- bueno que te digo el es como alguien muy importante para mi-comenzo dejando ala spartan seis en un estado de confusion por los verdaderas intenciones de su compañera

-y por que me cuentas eso ami?-pregunto la chica

-bueno era la primera chica que veo por aqui ademas es una buena oportunidad para saber sobre ti-dijo runa mientras dejaba su arma- bueno veamos que tanto sabes del programa spartan ii?-pregunto runa

-no mucho solo que el programa era para enfrentar al covenant y de 150 sujetos de prueba solo sobrevivieron alrededor de 33 spartans en el aumento-dijo seis

-bueno la verdad es que originalmente después de que los Rebeldes lograran maximizar su presencia a finales del siglo XXV y principios del siglo XXVI, y tras el inminente fracaso del Proyecto ORION llevado a cabo para producir a la primera generación de super soldados, la Dra. Catherine Halsey tomó las riendas del nuevo Proyecto Spartan-II, el cuál inició tras un engorroso y prolongado proceso de investigación para seleccionar a los candidatos que cumplieran con los requisitos para formar parte del nuevo proyecto-dijo runa revelando algunos detalles confidenciales de la oni- de hecho Las declaraciones de la misma doctora, aseguraron que dichos candidatos deberían ser ampliamente superiores tanto a nivel intelectual como genético para garantizar la eficacia de su entrenamiento y las siguientes etapas que se presentarían para finalizar su formación aunque solo algunos lo conseguimos.-dijo runa mientras ponia una cara algo triste- fue en el 2517 que con la ayuda de agentes de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval, la Dra. Halsey secuestró a un total de 75 niños de los 150 inicialmente investigados a lo largo de las colonias controladas por el UNSC de entre esos 150 selsccionados zero fue el unico que no tubo opcion, el no tenia familia desde harvest asi que para halsey no fue porblema tomarlo bajo su tutela y usarlo como el banco de investigacion usando lo datos del proyecto orion, despues con el propósito de mantener en total confidencialidad la existencia del programa,todos nosotros fuimos reemplazados por Clones Flash, que morirían pocos años después por causas naturales. Finalmente, las decisiones tomadas por el equipo de reclutamiento y sobre todo, por la Dra. Halsey, que estaba como supervisora del proyecto, causarían mucha controversia dentro de las líneas del Mando Espacial-dijo ella mientras veia hacia el techo- Los candidatos de ORION eran voluntarios pero demasiado mayores para las mejoras genéticas propuestas, causando cambios submínimos y fallos, hasta incluso fragmentación genética o enfermedades degenerativas, Por lo que el candidato ideal debería encontrarse al inicio de la a el Inadecuado estudio genético de los candidatos de ORION, La Doctora Halsey pretendió recalibrar sus criterios de selección para buscar marcadores que aceleraran el proceso de filtrado para encontrar candidatos viables para los aumentos genéticos la Rebeldía por parte de los candidatos ORION al mostrar simpatía por los insurgentes. Se necesitó un adoctrinamiento total, un entrenamiento durante toda la vida de los nuevos candidatos; manteniendo un control absoluto sobre los niños candidatos. Las Etapas del Proyecto Después de nuestro secuestro, fueron llevados aqui..en el planeta Reach, donde se llevó a cabo todo el proyecto en 4 diferentes etapas.

Introducción Militar

Todos nosotros debíamos pasar un arduo entrenamiento militar en el cuál se le enseñaban tácticas de infantería, manejo de armas y conocimiento de todo el armamento humano así como instrucción táctica básica militar.

Introducción Pedagógica

Debido a que eramos niños y estabamos en pleno crecimiento se nos debía formar mentalmente con conocimiento y madurez para afrontar la guerra. Estas dos etapas normalmente tardarian 8 años en concluir parcialmente excepto para zero que fue el unico en pasarlo en un mes.

De hecho el anterior proyecto (Spartan-I) había fracasado debido a la poca información que se tenía acerca de las modificaciones genéticas que se pretendían hacer en los individuos. Estas modificaciones biológicas, físicas y neurológicas dejan un saldo de 30 reclutas muertos, 12 permanentemente deshablitados y 33 reclutas exitosamente adaptados, 34 si contamos a zero, los procesos de aumento incluian:

 **Encarbonamiento óseo** : Con una sustancia química que endurecio nuestros huesos hasta el punto de volverse casi completamente irrompibles.

 **Incrementador muscular** : Se nos inyecto compuestos proteínicos para incrementar la densidad de nuestro tejido muscular y el tiempo de recuperación de glúcidos pero existia el riesgo de que el 5% de los que duimos sometidos a este proceso puedieramos padecer un desarrollo crítico del corazón.

 **Implante catalítico tiroidal** : Se nos inyecto tambien una sustancia en el tiroides que incremento el crecimiento óseo y muscular, Aquí existia el riesgo de que raramente se producen efectos de "elefantiasis" o en pocas palabras la Eliminación del impulso sexual o tambien podia aumentarlo-dijo mientras se lamia sus dedos-

 **Capilarización Occipital Opuesta** : Incremento el número de capilares sanguíneos cerca del iris y la retina, Esto nos produjo un gran aumento de la agudeza visual aunque tambien tenia el riesgo de una infección de la retina y por tanto, ceguera permanente.

 **Mejora de Motricidad Fina** :el Entrenamiento de zonas de pequeños grupos musculares para evitar que por la rapidez o el peligro de la circunstancia los disparos no fueran muy exactos, el riesgo: Parkinson y heridas permanentes en los dedos.

 **y final mente Fibricación súperconductiva neural** : Alteración del nervio bioeléctrico en sustitución de un nervio electrónicamente protegido, Incremento nuestros reflejos un 300% y como hecho anecdótico aumento nuestra inteligencia, creatividad y memoria, sus riesgos: Posibilidades de padecer Parkinson o el síndrome de Fletcher.

Finalmente, para completar la superioridad de nosotros como súper soldados, se diseñó una armadura de cuerpo completo que aumentaba los reflejos, fuerza y resistencia, además de ser capaz de resistir hasta cierto punto ataques de armas de medio alcance y de desviar los disparos con un "Escudo Deflector". El resultado final: Soldados con reflejos y fuerza muy superior a cualquier humano.-dijo la spartan mientras tomaba una taza de cafe junto asu compañera

-y eso que tiene que ver con zero?-pregunto la castaña

-zero paso por todos esas pruebas antes que todos los demas spartans, incluso antes que tu seis-dijo dando un sorbo- bueno casi todas jonh fue el primero en usar la armadura diseñada por halsey-dijo haciendo incapie en ese hecho- aun asi no todo fue solo entrenamiento y experimentos, hubo un momento en que mientras nosotros estabamos en las faces primarias del proyecto un evento que marco mi vida, nuestra vida y dela que el fue el unico que pudo hacerle frente-dijo runa viendo hacia afuera con tristesa mientras pensaba en alguien-...zero fue mi primer y unico heroe-dijo mientras tocaba la ventana y una lagrima caia por su rostro...


	6. Chapter 6

mission 6 recuerdos pt 3...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 32 de agosto del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 1 dia por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: deshuesadero de naves de la unsc, azord...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.- _ **localizar fragata de la unsc**_ **All Under Heaven****_

 _ **2.-sobrevivir**_

* * *

era de noche en reach, la lluvia aun caia afuera de una casa, dentro dos spartans hablaban sobre una persona

-y eso que tiene que ver con zero?-pregunto la castaña

-zero paso por todos esas pruebas antes que todos los demas spartans, incluso antes que tu seis-dijo dando un sorbo- bueno casi todas jonh fue el primero en usar la armadura diseñada por halsey-dijo haciendo incapie en ese hecho- aun asi no todo fue solo entrenamiento y experimentos, hubo un momento en que mientras nosotros estabamos en las faces primarias del proyecto un evento que marco mi vida, nuestra vida y dela que el fue el unico que pudo hacerle frente-dijo runa viendo hacia afuera con tristesa mientras pensaba en alguien-...zero fue mi primer y unico heroe-dijo mientras tocaba la ventana y una lagrima caia por su rostro teniendo un flashback...

* * *

 **flashback 20 años atras, reach...**

era una noche no muy diferente ala que en aquellos momentos ambas spartans se encontraban, la noche era fria en la base de entrenamiento de la oni, por reglas militares las habitaciones de chicos y chicas estaban separadas por un la plaza, ambas estructuras estaban frente a frente.

unos dias atras de aquella noche una compañia de 100 marines y 50 odst regresaba despues de estar 6 años luchando en el frente de contra el covenant por lo que oni ofrecio sus instalaciones para alvergar a los marines unas semanas en el complejo, todo aparentaba ser de lo mas normal hasta aquella noche.

los marines alojados en la base festejaban su victoria sobre el covenant en una colonia hasi que por costumbre decidieron realizar una fiesta. la base de la oni no tenia seguridad salvo la proporcionada por la unsc que no superaba los 200 elementos.

debido ala cantidad de elementos de la unsc dentro de las instalaciones la seguridad se disminullo lo que genero que dicho evento fuera realizado, la dra halsey, en aquel entonces se encontraba en un viaje sobre el desarrollo de las armaduras spartan.

alcanzaba las 0100 hrs de la mañana, a dicha hora la mayoria de los niños del proyecto se encontraban descanzando, a excepcion de 7 chicos de no mas de 11 años los cuales daban vueltas en los alrededores de la academia, estos eran:jonh,Specter, Wraith, Daemon, Shade, omega y finalmente zero. ellos eran los mas dedicados en el proyecto spartan aunque claro zero, omega y jonh luchaban por la responsabilidad de luchar por el bienestar de todos los demas sujetos de prueba.

ellos se encontraban dando 200 vueltas al campus de las cuales e ironicamente dieron 300 en toda la noche sin darse cuenta debido ala rivalidad de los tres anteriormente mencionados, dicha rivalidad les permitio ver al grupo como almenos 100 marines se diriguian a edificio designado alas chicas del proyecto.

-hey, que crees que suceda?-pregunto un peli cafe de ojos negros este era daemon

-probablemente alguna actividad especial-contesto wraith un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-no lo creo ademas asi fuera solo iria el instructor, no 100 elementos de la unsc-dijo ahora un peli rojo con ropas del mismo color, este era omega-tu que dices jonh?-pregunto

-es dificil saberlo considerando la situacion actual, tendriamos que seguirlos y asegurar nos de que nada malo ocurra-dijo un pelinegro de tez morena

asi con esas palabras el grupo se diriguio a seguir ala compañia de marines que de dirigian alas instalaciones de las chicas, una vez dentro del lugar los chicos se quedaron afuera de la entrada viendo por la puerta entreabierta como 100 soldados 60 marines y 40 odst entraban dentro de algunos cuartos algunos en grupos y consiguiente se escuchaban algunos gritos de las niñas, los 7 chicos estaban sorprendidos por dicho comportamiento en los soldados

-no puedo creerlo que estan haciendo esos imbesiles?¡-dijo daemon sorprendido

-no hay tiempo tenemos que hacer algo¡-dijo specter conteniendo su ira

-omega, jonh, specter ustedes y yo iremos y atraeremos la atencion de los soldados y los sacaremos de las habitaciones, daemon tu ve por los demas en las barracas y despierta al personal de la base, shade y wraith ustedes preparen algo que nos de algo de ventaja para enfrentarnos alos soldados despues ustede ayudaran en la evacuacion entendieron?-pregunto el pelinegro de cabello corto y ojos rojos

-si¡-dijeron los seis y cada uno fue asu posicion

en una habitacion un soldado se encontraba una chica de cabellera blanca corta que vestia unos shorts negros y una camisa gris con el logotipo de oni, ella estaba siendo tocada por un miembro de la odst en estado de hebriedad

-p..por favor no detente...-decia la niña mientras lloraba al sentir a aquel hombre tocarla con deseo mientras rogaba al cielo que alguien viniera a salvarla, poco a poco sentia como aquel hombre desagradable tocaba cada vez mas ahora sus areas intimas, tanto era su deseo del odst que de un solo tiron rompio su camiseta gris superior que cubria sus no muy desarrollados pechos pero si algo para su edad de 12 años

-he realmente tiene un buen cuerpo para tu edad-dijo el hombre que la veia detenidamente antes de tumbarse sobre ella para comenzar a besarla, la chica lloraba aun mas no queria que todo terminara asi pero sabia que era imposible salir de esa situacion su cuerpo y fuerza no rivalizaban contra la de aquel soldado asi que solo se dio por vensida esperando que todo acabara de una vez pero ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien habia entrado asu habitacion

lentamente una silueta se levantaba de entre las sombras aprovechando la distraccion del soldado, en su mano habia un cuchillo de caza con un filo realmente peligroso sus ojos solo veia aquel acto tan poco etico y moral con ira que no dudo ni un segundo en usar su cuchillo de manera eficaz

la chica sentia como el hombre dejaba de moverse para sentir un liquido comenzar a mojarla, no sabia que era hasta ver el rostro de su atacante el cual tenia una expresion de miedo y su garganta literalmente cortada, ella estaba sorprendida sus plegarias habia sido escuchadas, al ver por atras vio aun chico con cabellera negra que tenia sangre en su rostro y manos con un cuchillo en mano bañado del mismo color, aunque esa escena era para aterrarse ella no lo veia asi, asus ojos era una especie de heroe

-aburrido, dejaste tu guardia demasiado...y te haces llamar odst-dijo el chico mientras veia el cuerpo en la cama, la chica habia salido debajo de este y ahora era cubierta por una sabana blanca, ella veia al pelinegro aun-estas bien?-pregunto el chico

-si...-fueron sus unicas palabras

-bien salgamos de aqui antes de que...-antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un disparo se habia escuchado, rapidamente el chico tomo de la mano ala peliblanca para sacarla de la habiatacion donde varios odst y marines salian dejando salir alas niñas, de entre una de las habitaciones un cuerpo caia era un marine, tenia un rostro similar al del ya muerto en la habitacion de runa, de aquella habitacion salia un pelirojo con ropas rojas, era omega quien tenia un rostro de pocos amigos, en sus manos habia una magnum y una chica de cabellera verde y ojos de color ambar de no mas de 12 años

-te encuentras bien kareleinne?-pregunto omega con la chica atras de el, la chica detras de el se llamaba era Kareleinne-08 o simplelente kary-08 por su nombre y numero de id

-si y...-antes de poder decir algo mas vio al pelinegro al otro lado del pasillo-...ZERO¡-grito haciendo que los soldados voltearan atras para ver a al pelinegro y la peliblanca

-adios al siguilo eh?...-dijo zero- ahora shade-ordeno zero mientras al otro lado de la puerta el mencionado y su compañero tenian un extintor de 12 kg en el piso con sus salidas apuntando hacia el pasillo cada uno ambos rosearon el contenido en el lugar haciendo mucho vapor lo cual nublo el pasillo dejandolo en blanco, poco a poco las niñas comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones algunas con sus ropas algo rotas y otras deplano con sus mantas

los miembros de la unsc no sabian que sucedia pero pronto se escucharon disparos y gritos de dolor, era omega quien disparaba alas rodillas de algunos miembros de la unsc que caian al suelo, otros caian incontientes debido aque jonh los noqueaba, shade y wraith ayudaban a ala evacuacion de las niñas mientras zero sin compasion degollaba alos miembros de las fuerzas armadas, en su mente no habia nada salvo la palabra "enemigo" hacia los agresores, asi que decidio actuar como el sabia, inmovilizando a sus objetivos de manera definitiva en otras palabras... muertos

entre los tres comenzaron a eliminar tantos enemigos como podian pero no eran lo suficiente rapidos y agiles para acabar rapido con todos, lentamente la capa de humo se disipo dejando ala vista algunos de los heridos y cadaveres y almenos 75 hombres aun de pie mientras zero, jonh y omega cubrian la salida

-se acabo el factor sorpresa-dijo jonh

-asi parece-contesto pero algo llamo la atencion de los tres era un soldado vestido de ropas de unoficial de la odst con una musculatura increible de pie oscura y calvo, en una de sus manos se encontraba una chica agarrada del cuello la cual trataba de safarze pero era evidente que no podia.

los tres chicos estaban sorprendidos por aquel rival que avanzaba hacia ellos con la chica en su mano, rapidamente jonh y omega se lanzaron haica el, omega no tenia ya municiones pero decidio usra el arma como un objeto para golpear, rapidamente ambos chicos esquibaron alos marines que se encontraban en su camino y acortaron distancia entre ellos y se diriguieron al rostro del moreno el cual no se inmuto

con su mano libre tomo el brazo de jonh y usando su propia fuerza lo uso para golpear a omega y conseguiente lanzarlos con una fuerza descomunal contra la entrada chocando estos dos con la pared, ellos cuando hicieron el golpe con el cemento duro de la pared dejaron escupir sangre, ambos habian resivido un daño critico para sus simples cuerpos de niño, ambos trataban de levantarse, pero les costaba veian con odio a aquel moreno el cual con divercion uso mas fuerza sobre su rehen la cual luchaba por safarse de aquella mano desesperadamente hasta que un ruido se escucho del cuello de ella dejando de moverse al momento

los tres chicos no lo creian, aquel odst habia matado a una niña, y lo peor lo hizo con un rostro de felicidad, el trio estaba molesto, cargado de ira y zero por primera vez usaba un rostro de sorpresa algo que muy pocas veses se veia en el, con rapidez vio un extintor con media carga y una cuerda larga

por otro lado el odst habia dejado caer el cuerpo de la niña en el piso para seguir avanzando mientras tronaba sus manos

-vamos mocosos quien sigue?-pregunto el fortachon ambos omega y jonh estaban enojados a mas no poder y lentamente se levantaban pero antes de poder lanzarse nuevamente contra aquel mastodonte asesino una sombra rapidamente cruzo en sus manos iba un extintor, era increible que un chico pudiera moverse con tal agilidad y mas cargando un extintor de 12 kg en sus brazos y mas con tal velocidad que parecia una especie de super heroe, (aunque era poco sabido por los demas niños zero habia comenzado el proceso de aumento con los sueros del proyecto orion como conejillo de indias)

rapidamente el pelinegro acorto su distancia con el odst, el cual ahora era su unico objetivo, rapidamente diriguio el extintor contra el rostro del moreno el cual diriguia su puño hacia el chico, pero antes de que este tocara al pelinegro vio algo extraño en el extintor, este estaba atado en todo el brazo del chico atado con cuerdas y con la salida hacia atras, rapidamente lo entendio...

el pelinegro rapidamente dio vuelta ala llave del extintor dejando salir todo su contenido como un cohete el cual le dio asu brazo una fuerza de impulso extra lo cual acelero su velocidad x2 haciendo que el puño y el extintor del chico llegara antes al rostro del odst el cual resivio el golpe de lleno mientras algo se escuchaba crujir dos veses

todos estaban sorprendidos el odst habia caido y solo tenia contisiones mientras el brazo de zero donde estaba amarrado el extintor apuntaba en la direccion opuesta, los marines y odst restantes rapidamente se acercaron al gigante en el suelo mientras zero comenzaba a salir de aquel cumulo de gente mientras su brazo sangraba con una fractura externa

rapidamente los tres chicos salieron del lugar para alcanzar alos demas, mientras los marines revisavan asu camarada caido el cual estaba muerto, con un rostro de pocos amigos los 74 restantes tomaron objetos del lugar: palos, pedazos de espejos, hachas de incendios entre otras cosa spara salir detras de los niños

para desgracia de los chicos apenas llegaron ala plaza de la base los odst y marines restantes los rodearon evitando su escape

-parece que es el fin?-dijo omega viendo a todos los soldados molestos y armados meintras se apollaba en jonh

-asi parece?-dijo jonh algo diverdido

-talvez tu suerte seria de utilidad?-bromeo omega

-nosotros creamos nuestra propia suerte-contesto jonh dejando a omega en de pie mientras ambos tomaban posiciones basicas de defenza

-nadie morira aqui-dijo el pelinegro poniendoce frentre alos dos desenfundando su cuchillo con su brazo bueno

antes de que los marines y odst se avalanzaran sobre ellos las luces del patio se encendieron cegandolos por momentos, cunado la vista de todos se acalro vieron a todos los miembros de la base incluido los niños cadetes apuntandoles con rifles de asalto, era evidente que ningun miembro involucrado en dicho evento quedaria sin castigo...

* * *

direccion de la base...

en el lugar el comandante en jefe de la base se encontraba con los siete niños involucrados frente a el, tres de ellos con vendas, uno de ellos con un yeso en uno de sus brazos

-saben que han hecho chicos han rompido muchas reglas; agrecion hacia miembros de la unsc, usar armas de fuego y herir a 10 soldados y almenos 6 de ellos muertos entre ellos un comandante de escuadron de odst. todos estos actos implican prision y muerte- dijo el comandante

los chicos solo permanecieron en silencio

-no cree que ya es demaciado drama comandante ademas actuaron segun lo debido ademas de que salvaron a 44 niñas de ser violadas y si eso no fuera poco aquellos soldados mataron a una de mis sujetos de investigacion, yo creo que lo que hicieron estubo bien-dijo una mujer de cabellera larga rubia con lentes y una bata de laboratorio

-dra. halsey¡-dijeron los siete al unisono

-hola muybien salgan ya de aqui niños, excepto tu zero-ordeno la dra mientras los demas obedecian y daban su mas entido pesame al pelinegro el cual tendria una larga charla con la dra.

en un elevador privado iban la dra y el chico bajando varios niveles de un edificio

-zero quiero saber por que mataste aquellos soldados?-pregunto la dra viendo la base por una ventana

-no eran soldados, eran enemigos que pusieron en riesgo a mis compañeras, era mi deber protegerlas a cualquier costo-dijo el chico con su semblante serio

-ya veo, esta bien concuerdo contigo-dijo la dra meintras el elevador entraba al subsuelo bajando ahora por mas niveles- escucha tengo un encargo especial para ti podrias hacerme ese favor..."quieres?"-dijo la dra meintras el pelinegro solo asentia...

 **fin de pov...**

* * *

devuelta en la casa...

la lluvia un caia y las dos spartan estaba terminando su cafe, la peli blanca tenia un rostro un poco mas normal mientras la castaña estaba sorprendida ya que nunca supo de dicho incidente durante la formacion del programa spartan

-realmente no me esperaba eso-dijo seis

-nunca nadie se lo espera, esa es una de las muchas razones de la rivalidad entre spartans y odst-dijo runa

-y oye cual fue aquel encomienda que le hizo la dra halsey?-pregunto la castaña intrigada por aquel dato inconcluso

-nadie lo sabe, zero nunca me dijo que fue lo que hizo como encargo especial ala dra halsey, solo se que desaparecio por 2 años en ese tiempo-dijo runa mientras dejaba su taza de cafe

asi con eso runa volvio asu actitud normal mientras tomaba una sabana y se quedaba dormida, por otro lado seis permanecia algo intrigada y pensativa, que clase de encargo podria dejarle halsey aun niño de 11 años con un brazo roto y por el cual desaparecio 2 años enteros?

minetras ella se preguntaba eso en las llanuras un solitario spartan caminaba con una pila de ramitas para una fogata mientras veia la luna de reach y pensaba en varias personas...

* * *

bueno aqui el final del capitulo bine aclarando la duda de que edad tiene los chicos no es muy dificil de saber cosiderando los datos que di mas o menos

zero a estas alturas tiene entre 18 y 19 años fisicamente aunque tiene enrealidad 43 años de vida, runa es un año mayor que zero asi que tiene fisicamente 19 cerrado y 44 de vida, los miembros del equipo omicron tienen lo mismo que zero asi como jonh y en cuanto a kary lo mismo que runa, en el caso de seis ella tiene alrededor de 17 años cerrado y 18 años de vida (jajajaja si la mas joven del grupo)

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	7. Chapter 7

mission 7 recuerdos pt 4...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 32 de agosto del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 1 dia por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: deshuesadero de naves de la unsc, azord...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.- _ **localizar fragata de la unsc**_ **All Under Heaven****_

 _ **2.-sobrevivir**_

 _ **3.-recordar...**_

* * *

era de noche en reach, la lluvia habia cesado dentro de una casa dos spartans dormian despues de de estar tanto tiempo luchado desde el inicio de la invacion covenant en reach mientras una silueta permanecia alerta

el tenia un ligero flashback de su mision mas dificil y sencilla...

* * *

 **flashback 20 años atras, sistema solar;tierra.**

 **~espacio aereo de la unsc, fragata deadalus...**

en una fragata de la unsc el cual comenzaba su curso de acoplamiento ala estacion espacial de defenza orbital; cairo, un joven de 10 años vestido de uniforme de oficial, se encontraba viendo por una ventana de su habitacion en la nave el planeta madre de la humanidad, la tierra.

en sus manos se encontraba un archivo mientras que el leia la informacion de este...

* * *

documento extra oficial, oficina de inteligencia naval ONI.

confidencial:

debido ala constante batalla entre las fuerzas covenant en los sistemas aldedaños, la flota de la unsc y oni ha desviado varios recursos para enfrentar dicha amenaza, el proyecto secreto sherry de la oni en conjunto de la industria sonoviet de reach en el desarrollo y uso de armas y experimentacion humana para la rama de informacion y estrategia de la oni se ha visto comprometido.

la actividad de fuerzas insurreccionistas en la tierra se han vuelto mas frecuentes, aun mas gracias a la ayuda de un ex miembro del proyecto orion aun no localizado, el cual se especula ha vendido informacion y material ultra secreto de la oni( sueros de aumento muscular), entre ellos la informacion del proyecto mas importante de la oni.

la mision del agente de la oni presente es asegurar el paquete en conjunto de agentes en el campo de la unsc, bajo el cargo de la teniente miranda keyes halsey, en la academia militar de la unsc "sara", durante el plazo de un año hasta la graduacion del objetivo.

esta operacion del programa de proteccion de la oni es de alto secreto y solo contara con equipo y apoyo tactico limitado sin mas que solo tres mienbros en el equipo de proteccion y el objetivo

informacion del objetivo:

nombre verdadero: **Shiho Miyano**

ocupacion: investigadora de la ONI y co-colaboradora del proyecto orion-ll

nombre clave: "Sherry"

planeta origen:tierra

nacionalidad: japonesa/ estadounidense

edad: fisica 12 años (real: 18 años)

academia espacial militar de la unsc: **Academia OCS de la Luna** (conocida comúnmente como la **Academia en el Mare Nubium** ) es una Academia del UNSC que entrena al personal alistado para ser futuros oficiales. sitúada en la encuentra en el Condado de Newton, Estado de Nubium Mare. academia reconocida por los oficiales mas destacados de la humanidad durante el desarrollo guerra humano covenant. graduados reconocidos:Alférez William Lovell, Teniente Dominique y Almirante Preston Cole

situacion de la mision:El Capitán Jacob Keyes actualmente se encuentra infiltrado en la academia impartiendo clases en la academia del grupo principal de la academia, como maestro de navegación debido a su transferencia al UNSC Midsummer Night. se ha asisgnado que un grupo permanesca de incognito en la academia para proteger al objetivo hasta la graduaccion del estudiantado donde la tutela del este a oni.

prioridades:

1.-no levantar sospechas sobre la presencia del grupo de proteccion

2.-evitar cualquier posible daño o atentado contra el objetivo de mision

3.-averiguar sobre los atentados insureccionistas en la tierra con posible secuestro al objetivo

4.-evitar bajo cualquier costo que el paquete caiga en manos equibocadas

fin de informacion...

* * *

el pelinegro dejo de leer el documento para ver desde la ventana como lentamente se acercaba al satelite natural de la tierra donde se encontraba la academia ocs de la unsc, para despues percatarse de algo habia algo mas en el expediente sujetado con un clip.

el chico tomo aquel objeto que resulto ser una fotografia, se trataba de una mujer delgada y de mediana estatura, con cabello castaño ondulado natural en la longitud del cuello medio. A pesar de que es multirracial, ella tiene un look japonés con los ojos azules. el chico veia la fotografia con mucho detalle para guardarla en su uniforme de cadete y consiguiente arrogar los demas papeles a una trituradora y salir de su habitacion...

 **fin de flashback...**

* * *

planeta reach, el presente...

amanecia y las spartans despertaban lentamente.

-haa que bien dormi-dijo la pleiblanca mientras se estiraba de su lugar para ver a su compañera hacer estiramientos miliares-oye deberias relajarte-dijo viendo como ella se encontraba haciendo flexiones

-lo siento es el habito asi es como suelo levantarme desde la academia de la **UNSC de la Estrella Norte,** fue una de las pocas instituciónes de educación del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas en la Tierra. de hecho El legendario Capitán James Gregory Cutter asistió a la escuela en otoño del 2500, donde estudió astronavegación y ciencia política. Esos estudios le ayudaron a ser el Capitán de una nave de la UNSC, el Spirit of Fire aunque es una lastima que esten el y su tripulacion perdidos-dijo mientras ponia una expresion triste cosa que noto la peliblanca

-tenias a tu novio abordo de esa nave?-pregunto runa intrigada por la expresion de su ahora mejor amiga

-he?...q-que cosas dices como podria tener yo algun novio en esa nave-dijo la spartan algo sonrojada

-entonces?-pregunto intentando indagar mas

-m...mi padre estaba abordo de la spirit of fire cuando esta desaparecio-dijo mientras su extrecion volvia aser triste-pero bueno no te preocupes ya veras que pronto encontraran la nave y ami padre-dijo seis tratando de volver asu exprecion tipica, pero se percato de algo o mas bien de alguien-oye y zero?-pregunto

-mmm..lo mas seguro es que se haya ido al buscar algo que comer, es un cazador experto asi que es seguro que vuelva pronto con comida-dijo runa mientras tomaba sus armas pero una fuerte biracion sacudio la casa-¿que..que sucede?-pregunto mientras veia por la ventana para poner un rostro serio- perece que el desayuno tendra que esperar seis, sera mejor que te aliste que sera una mañana movida-dijo la spartan mientras veia el cielo desde la ventana mientras la mencionada se acercaba para ver un objeto en el cielo, un crucero de combate del covenant

* * *

espacio aereo de reach, nave insignia de la flota de justicia particular; nave capitan...

en el puente de mando del crusero de combate del covenant, la tripulacion de sanghelios se encontraba haciendo los protocolos despues de un salto deslispace, entre ellos resaltaba un sanghelio en la silla de capitan pero este no era como los tipicos capitanes o oficiales del covenant, el capitan de la nave era una sanghelio femenina.

el nombre de la elite era Mell Dunaee, comandante en jefe de la flota de la justicia particular del covenant, vestia una armadura zealot adaptada para su fisionomia femenina de color blanco con detalles morados, su altura era de alrededor 2.40 mts(algo mas pequeña que los elites standar) y tenia unos ojos color ambar.

asu lado permanecia Rtas Vadum comandante de operaciones especiales de la flota de justicia particular y segundo al mando de la nave, el sangelio vestia una armadura elite ultra de color plateado (aqui no tiene su herida de mandibula que se aprecia en halo 2)

-hemos finalizado el salto capitana-informo Rtas de pie aun lado de su superior

-buen trabajo comandante prepare mi nave personal y alistese decenderemos al planeta-informo la sanghelio levantandoce de su asiento para comenzar a salir del puente

-si señora-dijo el comandante mientras hacia una reverencia

-vamos no necesitas ser tan formal ya te lo dije, dile a tartarus que aliste a su grupo de brutes iremos al planeta abuscar sobrevivientes humanos para subirlos abordo-informo la capitana mientras salia dejando a su segundo al mando alistando todo para el desenzo...

una vez la capitana llego a su habitacion preparo todas sus armas que incluian un repetidor de plasma y una espada de energia, cuatro granadas de plasma y un escudo burbuja, antes de salir nuevamente de su habitación se detuvo en la puerta y se diriguio a un costado de su cama para sacar de entre sus pertenencias un objeto un dije plateado en el cual habia una fotografia, en esta imagen se apreciaba dos sanghelios una era ella y el otro era su prometido y guardia de honor de los altos profetas en gran caridad; Let 'Volir y comandante del crusero personal del profeta de la verdad, el Enduring Conviction.

despues de ver un momento la imagen es voso una sonriza para despues colocarse el colgante en su cuello ocultandolo entre su armadura y salir pronto hacia el angar donde lo esperaba su segundo al mando y un grupo de elites ultra y el jefe brute tartarus junto asus hombres.

-todo listo señora-dijo rtas mientras un phantom habria su puerta lateral para dar acceso al grupo covenant que desenderia al reach en busca de supervivientes...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	8. Chapter 8

mission 8: reflexiones y secuestros...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 32 de agosto del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 2 dias por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: deshuesadero de naves de la unsc, azord...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-**_ _ **localizar fragata de la unsc**_ **All Under Heaven...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

reach, 2 de septiembre del 2552...

multiples fuerzas de exploracion coventnat exploraban los campos destruidos de azord, desde fuerzas de infanteria estandar hasta fuerzas de elite que buscaban algun indicio de vida o supervivientes en el planeta...

en el interior de una casa seis y runa permanecian a cubierto esperando que las fuerzas de exploracion las pasaran sin singun problema, ahunque eran super soldados ellas solas no podrian contra toda la flota del covenant en reach, era un hecho que los spartans eran demonios para todo el covenant ya que no dudaban en enviar una gran fuerza de combate contra uno solo spartan, asi que si querian sobrevivir tendrian que evitar todo contacto con los alienigenas.

aunque ahora la pregunta que rondaba por sus cabezas era: donde estaba el spartan negro que no veian desde la mañana?

* * *

bosque de azord, 50 km al norte del deshuezadero...

en el interior de la vejetacion un spartan corria persiguiendo un venado, no usaba las tipicas tecnicas de caceria empleadas por los humanos sino en este cazo usaba un estilo de caza mas...salvaje ya que no hiba armado con armas de fuego sino solamente con un cuchillo de caza.

el spartan corria esquivando rocas y arboles mientras persegia a su presa, no tenia un objetivo que no fuera capturarlo, aunque debia admitirlo aun con sus aumentos y modificaciones aquel ejemplar de la naturaleza era aun superior en todo aspecto al spartan, epro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyo a lo lejos los sonidos de un motor...

no muy legos del lugar un phantom aterrizaba con el grupo de la capitana dunaee, era eviente que querian usar lo que quedaba de vegetacion de reach para poder recuperar algo de su instinto natural como las razas que eran, lejos de las normas y regulaciones que ejercia el covenant.

el grupo se dividio entre sanghelis y Jiralhanae, ambos grupos usarian su entorno para capturar un especimen unico y digno de estar en una pared de trofeos, asi que ambos grupos acordaron que no usarian su equipo y armas para la obtencion de dicho especimen, asi ambos grupos se separaron en busca de algo digno de ser un trofeo.

el grupo de los Jiralhanae pensaban que un especimen alienigena con gran fuerza y peligrocidad seria digno de tal elogio para ellos mientras que los sangheilis era lo contrario.

en aquellos momentos el grupo de sangheilis se encontraba en una cascada de las pocas que no fueron bloqueadas o destruidas por los efectos de la cristalizacion, rtas se encontraba en guardia junto a un grupo de 10 hombres para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara asu oficial superior, para el; el de cumplir con la mision con exito era muestra de su fuerza hacia sus dioses y su planeta o morir con honor en el intento antes que regresar con la desgracia de su fracaso.

mientras el grupo de hacia guardia, mell aprovecho para tomar una ducha en el oasis del bosque, era de presumir que apesar de ser mujer, ella era una de las mas hermosas en toda la flota del covenant lo que la hacia candidata a varios pretendientes los cuales eran vencidos en duelos contra let, ahora ella estaba en uno de los bordes del la laguna, viendo el cielo el cual era tapado en parte por las ramas de los arboles, mientras estaba ahi recordaba su planeta el cual habia visto por ultima vez hace ya mas de cinco años, se preguntaba como estaria su mundo? su gente? su familia? y que habia sido del amor de su vida.

ella era una de las pocas sangheili que habia llegado tan lejos siendo mujer,ella era muy reconocida en su planeta por muchas cosas; era una estratega brillante y una guerrera formidable ya que incluso los altos jerarcas la escojieron a ella personalmente para comandar un grupo de la flota de la justicia particular en su visita a sangheilos.

fue entrenada personalmente por miembros de la guardia de honor junto a otros sangheilis que incluirian a rtas, a let su novio, el inquisidor ripa moramee y al comandante supremo de la flota de la justicia particular y superior de mell, thel vadam quien habia seguido dos dias antes una nave humana que intentaba escapar de reach y hasta ahora donde su paradero era desconocido...

ella habia vivido muchas cosas junto a esos cuatro sanghelios y muy buenos amigos de ella, aunque recordar aquellos dias era duro para ella pues, rtas se volvio su subordinado, let se volvio comandante en jefe de la guardia de honor del profeta de la verdad, ripa habia muerto a manos de los un humano segun palabras del profeta de la piedad en el mundo escudo foreruner y ahora thel estaba desaparecido junto al grupo principal de de la flota de la justicia particular.

ella queria creer que todas estas acciones, aquellas batallas, aquellos sacrificios, aquellos mundos destruidos habian significado para algo, no solo por el gran viaje sino algo mas, aunque claro decir eso seria considerado traicion y ella seria denominada como hereje a ojos de todo el covenant, asi para tratar de despejarse de aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos comenzo a mojar su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que aquel lugar pudiera relajarla de la precion que recaia en ella al ser ahora la comandante suprema de la flota de la justicia particular.

mientras se sumergia en el agua una figura la observaba desde lo alto de los arboles con sumo interes, era el spartan de armadura negra que observaba ala sangheili desde las sombras de un arbol.

el spartan debia admitir que entre las muchas curiosidades que le surguieron a lo largo de la guerra humano-covenatn el parentesco entre las fisionomias humano y las razas formantes del esta, siendo la mas destacable el parentesco entre las fisionomias entre mujeres de las razas humano y sangheili.

mientras el spartan observaba ala sangheili en otro lugar ocurrian otras cosas...

* * *

deshuezadero de azord...

en un determinado punto de reunion covenant, las fuerzas de asalto enemigas acribillaban una casa con armas de plasma, dicha estructura contenia en su interior a dos spartans que trataban de hacerle frente a las fuerzas del covenant que cadavez aumentaban su numero y su armamento

-joder, donde esta zero a estos momentos? estoy segura de que debe de estar con alguna perra-se quejaba runa mientras disparaba su rifle de asalto

-mejor trata de concentrarte en vez de quejarte tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo seis mientras disparaba con su dmr m392 a las cabezas de los grunts que se lanzaban en ataques suicidas contra ellas, antes de ver como de mas naves del covenant llegaban fuerzas con fuerzas de infanteria pesada del covenant en varios phantoms...

-ciertamente este no es mi dia-dijo seis al ver como llegaban brutes y hunters al lugar...

* * *

bosque de azord...

en los bosques el panorama no habia cambiado mucho los brutes seguian su busqueda de caceria mientras las tropas elite se mantenian en un perimetro de seguridad en el oasis, si habia un trofeo digno de ser representado con la palabra tendria que acudir a docho lugar para saciar su sed, tomando esa idea como referencia los elites vigilaban y obserbaban el mas minimo movimiento en el lugar esperando a su presa ocultos desde las sombras.

en el estanque tampoco habia muchos cambios el spartan seguia obcervando ala sangheili que habia llamado su atencion ya que sus acciones hasta ahora eran muy distintas a las de las tropas sangheili que el conocia incluyendo a otras mujeres de dicha raza con las cuales el ya habia tenido contacto anteriormente revelando que eran mas peligrosas que los sangheilis masculinos.

mientras era obcervada sin saberlo, dunaee seguia sumida en algunos de sus pensamientos mas en los de un antepasado de ella, Fal 'Chavamee anterior inquisidor que trajo al rango deshonra hace 410 años en el 2142 segun el calendario terrestre

la razon de que los pensamientos de mell fueran invadidos por este guerrero que en su epoca fue respetado hasta que el titulo que poseia fuera una desonra era por la simillitud de ideas entre las de ella y la de sus antepasados Fal 'Chavamee, quien fuera conocido como el primer sangheili y el primer inquisidor que se opuso ala union de sanghelios al covenant y el ultimo que uso el titulo como un rango de respeto y no de deshonra.

ella creia y respetaba a aquel inquisidor y sus ideales asi como en los de su esposa Han 'Chavamee quien fuese la mujer de Fal asi como la mas hermosa de aquella era y la primera sanghelio que fue usada como muestra de castigo a los que se opusieran al covenant.

mell no le gustaba el destino que sufrieron sus antepasados y mucho menos el actual sanghelio que seguia las enseñanzas del covenant lo que obligo a olvidar a su raza sus propias creencias y religiones por mas de 410 años.

-estare haciendo lo correcto?-se pregunto ella misma, queira obtener respuestas asi como su propia raza sobre lo que hacian y si seguian la senda correcta del gran viaje a los dioses que ella conocia por el covenant, si es que existian realmente?

asi mientras observaba la nada de los arboles pudo divisar una silueta en los arboles, lo que la hizo tener tres clases de sentimientos en aquel momento uno de verguenza si se trataba de algun hombre observandola desde aquel lugar, una de enojo si se trataba de un brute o subordinado suyo espiandola desde las sombras y un instinto asesino si se trataba de un enemigo o una presa, por lo que decidio actuar con la mayor calama posible aunque claro estaba algo sonrojada por la situacion fuese cual fuese asi que lentamente nado hasta sus cosas donde habai unas telas para secarse, su armadura, su dije y claro su repetidor de plasma, el cual tomo con mucha cautela para consiguiente de un movimiento apuntar al lugar donde su observador la veia para disparar y destruir las ramas que usaba para apoyarse, al ser una gran guerrera dio en el blanco asi que pudo divisar como aquella figura caia a suelo, la sangheili rapidamente tomo las telas que usaria para secarse y rapidamente con ellas se las coloco a modo de vestido cubriendo su cuerpo y para ir en direccion de aquel observador.

ella corrio entre las plantas y arboles hasta el arbol al cual le disparo al ver al suelo pudo divisar un lugar con una extraña forma geologica, como si una roca hubiese estado o caido ahi, era evidente que a lo que le disparo ella seguia vivo asi que rapidamente sepuso en guardia atenta a los movimientos y ruidos de su entorno mientras tenia su dedo en el gatillo de su arma para disparar en cualquier momento, habia una calma aterradora segun ella.

no habia ruido alguno hasta que escucho el crujir de una rama atras de ella, con una velocidad increible giro y disparo pero con una tecnica fue desarmada de su repetidor de plasma el cual salio volando unos metros de ella mientras un objeto filoso se encontraba en su cuello, al ver detenidamente se trataba de un cuchillo humano y su portador era nada mas y nada menos que un demonio para su gente y el covenant, un angel y salvador para los humanos y para ojos de ella una incognita, esa silueta que veia frente a ella era un spartan del color oscuro como la misma inmencidad del espacio, sus rostro era diferente al de otros spartans que ella enfrento, tenia ojos de color verde brillante que la hipnotizaban extrañamente.

-nada mal humano pero, aun no eres lo suficientemente bueno para vencerme-dijo la sangheili que veia al spartan con confianza aun con el arma en su cuello la razon, el spartan estaba en su misma situacion aunque se trataba estavez de una espada de energia en vez de un cuchillo el que estaba en el cuello del humano calentando la armadura

-interesante-dijo el spartan aun viendo ala sangheili, aun a sabienda que la espada de energia podria terminar con su vida facilmente sin importar la resistencia de los escudos de su armadura, opero el no se veia asustado si no confiado por debajo de su casco

-sera mejor que te rindas demonio-dijo la elite acercando la hoja de su espada ala armadura negra la cual lentamente comenzaba a tornarse de un color naranja, aunque el spartan no respondio pero tampoco alejo su arma de la chica

rapidamente varios elites se acercaron apuntando al agresor de su comandante con los repetidores de plasma aunque claro sin disparar considerando que ella no tenia su armadura y podria ser herida por el plasma

el spartan vio su situacion, era complicada considerando su situacion ya que no contaba con armas de fuego y todos los elites eran de tipo ultra asi como tambien se esperaba que la chica fuese de sierta peligrocidad aun sin su armadura y del rango que fuese asi que opto por una retirada momentanea

el spartan bajo lentamente su cuchillo, la sangheili creia que todo habia acabado asi que tambien bajo su arma lentamente, pero cuando estubo a una distancia su hoja del cuello del humano este rapidamente realizo un corte en el brazo de la chica donde tenia su espada haciendo que ella la soltara y se agarrara su brazo callendo al suelo, el spartan tenia dos opciones tomarla de rehen y escapar o simplemente escapar con todos los elites siguiendole

los elites por su parte no se movian por que aun si su comandante estaba en el suelo aun estaba en la linea de fuego y se encontraba herida asi que no seria un problema para el atacante tomarla y usarla de rehen o asesinarla.

el spartan la vio aunque el tenia la obligacion de eliminar a todo covenant que viera sin importar nada, pero al verla de reojo no parecia la tipica guerrera que veria en otros casos,el spartan sabia que habia algo en ella totalmente diferente, ademas de que parecia una criatura indefensa y noble aunque fueran ambos enemigos y su deber fuese morir entre ellos.

rapidamente el spartan ideo un plan, asi sin perder tiempo tomo el repetidor del suelo y se acerco ala sangheili en el suelo, los elites seguian en alerta pero sin saber que hacer, pero algo ocurrio, algo que esperaban o en su caso tambien les sorprendio, aquel spartan la cargo y la coloco en uno de sus hombros mientras rapidamente disparaba al suelo de los elites alzando polvo que nublo la vista de estos y aprovechando la situacion escapar con la sangheili en toalla.

cuando los elites recuperaron su vista pudieron ver que tanto el spartan como su comandante habian desaparecido pero alguien mas hacia falta aparte de los mencionados...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	9. Chapter 9

mission 9 preludio a reach, promesa y despedida...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 2 de septiembre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 3 dias por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: deshuesadero de naves de la unsc, azord...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-**_ _ **localizar fragata de la unsc**_ **All Under Heaven...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

reach, 2 de septiembre del 2552...

en las inmencidades del bosque un spartan caminaba con una joven elite en sus brazos la razon la chica habia quedado inconciente por la perdida de sangre y ahora se encontraba recordando su vida antes de llegar a reach...

* * *

 **fecha actual:30 de agosto del 2552**

 **localizacion:ciudad sagrada gran caridad**

 **era:novena era de la reclamacion**

 **planeta: sanghelios**

 **lugar:sala del consejo**

los profetas y consejeros del covenant permanecian en sus tribunas ala espera de la llegada de los sumos profetas San 'Shyuum: verdad, piedad y pesar

en las tribunas estaban los consejeros San 'Shyuum y los consejeros sangheili, en el centro del lgar se encontraba mell ala espera de los profetas.

estos hicieron su aparicion surguiendo del suelo en una plataforma, sentados en sus acientos gravitatorios atras de ellos estaban unos miembros de la guardia de honor y el encargadfo en proteger alos tres profetas en especial al profeta de la verdad, let volir, lider de la guardia de honor y novio de mell.

cuando estos llegaron vieron ala sangheili frente a ellos

-comandante dunaee ha sido llamada por nosotros debido a una situacion-comenzo el profeta de la verdad

-escuchare sus palabras nobles profetas-dijo la sangheili mientras hacia una reverencia y se levantaba, ella creia que este estilo de acciones estaban algo sobrevaloradas

-como bien sabes thel vadamee ha comando la flota durante un largo tiempo sin embargo hasta hace unas horas hemos perdido contacto con mas de toda la flota de la justicia particular que siguio a thel atravez del portal dejando a casi toda la flota en el planeta humano en desorden total, solo tu grupo que permanecio aqui en la ciudad sagrada es el unico que puede tomar el mando de la situacion-dijo el profeta de la piedad

-que quieren que haga sabios profetas?-pregunto mell

-queremos que vallas al planeta reach, como bien sabes desde la aparicion de aquellos demonios humanos varias complicaciones han ocurrido desde la muerte de un profeta en el planeta heian a manos de un humano, hemos descubierto que aquellos demonios no son tan invencibles como puedes ver-dijo el profeta mientras un grupo de brutes entraban al lugar con una camara de contencion gravitacional en este permanecia un ser vivo colgando por amarraderas en sus muñecas,una especie que mell y todos conocian, un humano

el humano vestia una extraña armadura verde ya algo maltratada, estaba conenctado a varios dispositivos desconocidos pero que eran de uso medico, tenia un cabello largo blanco con un ligero tono de color rojo su rostro permanecia tapado por este.

-esto es..?-dijo mell sorprendida

-asi es comandante dunaee este es uno de aquellos demonios...un spartan como se ase llamar-dijo el rpofeta de la verdad-fuimos capases de capturarla de aquel incidente en heian, estaba en un estado muribundo gracias al sacrificio de un cacique brute, parece ser que fue abandonada debido asus heridas pero nuestros equipos de exploracion la encontraron horas despues, esta es la primera vez desde hace dos años en que fue capturada que todos ustedes ven a este demonio humano nuestro enemigo y ahora un banco de experimentacion para nuestras armas biorganicas asi como nuestra carta triunfo-dijo el profeta señalando ala spartan

mell y los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la aparicion de un humano en gran caridad, vivo y como prisionero de guerra, el primero desde tanto tiempo desde que inicio la guerra entre los humanos, pero el humano comenzo a levantar su rostro lentamente

\- no... subestimen ala humanidad-dijo el spartan alzando su rostro revelando uno femenino con ojos color miel, tenia un poco de sangre en su boca y frente debido a varias peleas contra tropas del covenant experimentales como brutes o hunters.

-veo que estas presente...spartan 141-dijo el profeta de la verdad mientras la chica sonreia, las tropas de contencion brute tomaron posiciones de defenza asi como los miembros de la guardia de los profetas y varios hunters que salian de puertas alos costados de la sala todos rodenado ala spartan presente, los consejeros elite tambien estaban listos para atacar ala humana ya que tenian sus espadas en mano.

solo la sangheili presente permanecia inmovil y sin ningun cambio, veia con mucho interes ala humana, debia damitirlo entre varias cosas los humanos habain llamado su atencion ya que como los sangheili luchaban hasta el final dispuestos a morir sin embargo habia una diferencia, los guerreros sangheili luchaban hasta el final por honor o gloria mientras que los humanos no, o almenos eso creia y queria saber por que?, aunque nunca tubo la oportunidad ya que los humanos la atacaban a muerte en cada uno de sus encuentros por lo que la sangheili respondia igual generando asi la muerte de estos.

-es suficiente...taraturs llevate ala humana-ordeno el profeta de la verdad

-como desee noble profeta de la verdad-contesto y solto un gruñido dandole a entender a sus subordinados que se retiraran con la humana la cual desaparecio en las sombras, la sangheili queria saber cosas y no tubo nunca tal oportunidad con un humano asi que esperaba esta fuera talvez su unica oportunidad...

-bien ahora dunaee quiero que prepare a su flota para ir a reach y eliminar a los demonios restantes, ha quedado claro?-pregunto el profeta de la verdad

-si señor-contesto la sangheili agachando la cabeza, el profeta vio esto y por consiguiente desaparecio junto asu escolta, los consejeros tambien hicieron lo mismo dejando ala sangheili con decepcion asi que ella tambien salio del lugar para ir asu nave

en un pasillo mientras mell caminaba una figura se acerco a ella abrazandola por atras, cuando se dio cuenta volteo a ver quien era para sorpresa de la sangheili era let, su novio y prometido el que estaba junto a ella abrazandola para comenzar a acercar sus rostros y juntar sus labios en un calido beso

-let? que haces aqui?-pregunto la sangheili sorprendida ya que esperaba el estuviera junto a los profetas

-he venido a verte-dijo el joven sangheili ademas se lo que estas pensando quieres hablar con la humana? no es asi?-pregunto el elite en armadura roja y naranja

-si asi es-dijo la chica

-bueno talvez pueda hacer algo por ti sin embargo puede que despues de hoy no podamos vernos pronto-dijo let

-aque te refieres?-pregunto mell preocupada

-veras aunque el profeta de la verdad dijo que thel desaparecio enrealidad encontro un anillo sagrado, de aquellos que el covenant ha buscado desde su formacion si estoy en lo correcto los profetas comenzaran a reunir a toda la flota para ir ala localizacion de thel y me han enviado a respaldarlo junto a mi flota se lo mucho que has esperado obtener respuestas a todas tus dudas por eso si hay una posibilidad tratare a hablar con los dioses de este anillo o a un oraculo si es que lo hay , estoy seguro que cuando termines en el planeta humano te enviaran al anillo y podras preguntarles personalmente pero hasta que termines con tu mision y vayas alla quiero hacer algo por ti antes de irme- dijo el sangheili

-ya veo esta bien esperare nuestro reencuentro cuando termine let-dijo la sangheili acercandoce a su amado para unir sus labios por ultima vez...

* * *

presente:reach,bosque de azord...

en una cueva dos siluetas permanecian era un spartan el que se encontraba en la entrada con un repetidor de plasma haciendo guardia, no habia nada fuera de lo normal pero aun asi sabia que con el sistema de invisibilidad de los elites era dificil verlos, asi con esos pensamientos el spartan vio ala sangheili que aun en dormia en un costado de la cueva, para ver como una lagrima caia de su ojo lo que hizo preguntarse si los sangheili soñaban y si lo que veia era algo agradable o tormentoso?...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	10. Chapter 10

mission 10 tiempo a solas, inundacion...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 3 de septiembre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado hace 3 dias por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: deshuesadero de naves de la unsc, azord...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-**_ _ **localizar fragata de la unsc**_ **All Under Heaven...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

reach, 2 de septiembre del 2552...

la noche habia caido y solo habia frio en el bosque, aunque en una cueva una fogata amntenia el lugar calido, mientras un humano hacia guardia en la entrada de la cueva una sangheili despertaba desues de estar 12 horas dormida

-he...en donde estoy?-pregunto la somnolienta sangheili que se tallaba los ojos tratando de aclarar su vista para ver a un spartan viendola con ojos serios pero curiosos a su parecer, la sangheili se percato de su situacion asi que se levanto de donde llacia para tomar una poce de defenza y tratar de tomar algo de entre sus ropas, pero al revisarse ella misma no encontro nada-m..mi cuchillo donde esta?-pregunto la chica que no veia su arma

-te refieres a esto?-pregunto el humano mostrando un dispositivo similar ala empuñadura de la espada de energia pero mas pequeña-te lo quite solo por si acaso-dijo el humano guardando el artefacto en su armadura, la sangheili se vio derrotada al ver en las manos del humano un repetidor de plasma.

-joder-dijo la chica para sentarse y estirar sus brazos hacia el humano-vamos atame-dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-no tengo motivos por el cual hacerlo ademas no eres una amenaza ahora y te encesito viva para poder escapar o en otro caso obtener informacion-dijo el spartan viendo al exterior mientras la sangheili veia con extrañesa al humano ya que no esperaba dicha respuesta de el, asi que se resigno a permanecer en su lugar considerando su desventaja tactica en cuanto armamento...

asi fueron 16 dias siguientes , tiempo que se le hizo eterno ala sangheili ya que esperaba el momento en que el humano sucumbiera al sueño o estubiera lejos de la cueva para escapar pero no parecia que el se viera afectado por el sueño o la busuqeda de alimento ya que auque buscaba alimento humano para la sangheili esta lo comia para preservar sus fuerzas aunuqe siempre con cautela ya que podria estar envenenado o con un somniferoy eso era lo que la preocupaba asi que para romper el hielo y hacersu tiempo como prisionera menos tensa y aburrida la sangheili decidio habalr con el humano

-oye me puedes decir tu nombre humano?-pregunto la sangheili

-zero-fue su resuesta lo que dejo ala elite algo extrañada por la respuesta ya que no esperaba eso asu que pregunto de nuevo

-no un numero sino tu nombre?-dijo la sangheili

-zero-fue la respuesta que resivio del humano

-espera tu nombre es zero?-pregunto para confirmar el humano solo asintio-vaya y yo creia que los humanos no estaban tan locos como en mi especie-dijo la sangheili- y de que planeta eres?-

-harvers antes de la cristalizacion-dijo el humano sin inmutarse, la sangheili se sorprendio por eso ya que eso fue hace mas de 30 años y el humano no parecia tan viejo ademas de que aquel planeta estaba en los primeros informes del covenant desde el inicio de la campaña covenant-humano

-ya veo...y tu tienes familia?-pregunto la elite interesada en si los demonios tendrian familia

-la tuve hace tiempo...-dijo el spartan entregandole ala elite una fotografia algo antigua en la cual se apreciaba una mujer humana de pelo rojo, un hombre de cabellera negra con uniforme de oficial y dos niños de pelo negro uno mayor que otro, la sangheili obcerbo vien la fotografia

-y que les sucedio?-pregunto la elite intrigada

-ustedes fueron lo que sucedio-dijo el spartan viendo la luna-mi madre era una importante empresaria de la humanidad, era la directora general de la compañia armamentisitaca y de investigacion sonoviet y traxus, mi padre era almirante de las fuerzas de defenza de harvest, el murio en el planeta defendiendo el crucero en el que mi hemano y yo ibamos, mi madre se sacrifico al salvarme la vida de un elite ultra-dijo el pelinegro mientras la sangheili solo oia con sorpresa y tristesa- finalmente mi hermano se enlisto en la unsc para poder mantenerme a mi en la tierra, al final murio en combate contra fuerzas de ataque covenant en el planeta algolis usando el prototipo de una armadura experimental no muy diferente a esta, estos fueron sus ultimos momentos -dijo zero mientras sacaba un dispositivo de sonido el cual reproducio un video el cual mostraba la batalla de algolis desde una perspectiva de 3era persona donde se apresiaba como el usuario de una armadura luchaba contra toda una flota del covenant el solo para proteger alas naves de escape, al final la batalla terminaba con una frase; "se humano".

con eso el video termino y el spartan guardo el aparato en su armadura nuevamente para continuar viendo al cielo oscuro, la sangheili veia al spartan con sorpresa ya que si bien su teoria acerca de los humanos no era equivocada mas sin embargo era algo mas complejo y honorable de lo que ella creia, asi con esa informacion decidio guardar silencio por un rato...

* * *

 **fecha actual:El 19 de Septiembre de 2552**

 **localizacion:Sistema Soell, orbitando alrededor de Threshold/Basis**

 **era:novena era de la reclamacion**

 **instalacion: 04 alpha halo**

 **lugar:nave almirante de la flota de la justicia particular/puente de mando...**

en el puente de mando de la nave, un sangheili de armadura dorada veia desde un monitor una estructura alienigena con forma de anillo hasta que la puerta que se encontraba asus espaldas fue abierta

-thel vadam-dijo una voz masculina por atras del mencionado, el elite de armadura dorada volteo para ver a otro con armadura de guardia

-let, es un gusto verte aunque es una lastima que no sea por asuntos personales-dijo el elite dorado

-no hay problema, he venido para ayudarte dime en que te ppuedo ser util?-pregunto el elite de armadura roja

-los humanos han estado interponiendoce en mis planes para los preparativos del gran viaje, he localizado una instalacion en un pantano del anillo sagrado los humanos se diriguen a ese lugar, sin embargo he perdido contacto con mis hombres en ese lugar necesito que vayas y lo arregles-dijo el elite de armadura dorada

-no hay problema-dijo guardia de honor antes de comenzar a salir

-oye...y mell?..como esta?-pregunto el elite dorado

-esta bien, algo ocupada con el trabajo que le dejaste en el planeta humano-dijo el elite dandole la espalda al almirante de la flota covenant presente-asi que no te preocupes tu hermana esta segura en el planeta que purificaste-dijo el guardia para comenzar a retirarse

el elite dorado quedo en su lugar para sacar de su armadura un collar con la imagen de la elite mencionada

-pronto volvere a casa, espera mell-dijo el elite dorado para si mismo mientras guardaba el collar en su sitio y ver nuevamente el anillo sagrado...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	11. Chapter 11

mission 11 seguro?...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 22 de septiembre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de azor...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-interrogar prisionero covenant**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

reach, 20 de septiembre del 2552...

ya habia pasado mas de 18 dias desde su captura y la sangheili esperaba su rescate o muerte a manos del humano que siempre estaba frente de ella en la entrada de la cueva

era aburrido el estar con aquel humano que parecia solo serguir ordenes o actuar segun sus protocolos, algo que dedujo la sangheili al primer dia de su cautiverio considerando la actitud del humano que hacia lo mismo dia tras dia

aunque algunas veces hacia algunas cosas raras como escribir en una libreta mientras veia en mas de una ocasion ala sangheili que se sentia como rata de laboratorio, pero acaso eso era? el humano la estaba estudiando? o tendria algun otro fin dicha libreta? era una de las cosas que se preguntaba la elite sobre el verdadero proposito del humano

nuevamente la rutina del dia se repitio...

como era costumbre de la sangheili, despertaba y como era de esperarse el spartan seguia asiendo guardia, aunque seguia sin signos de cansancio aunque la chica sabia que tarde o temprano el sucumbiria al sueño, nadie podia pasar tanto tiempo despierto sin mostrar algun efecto secundario

sin darle mucha importancia desayuno alguno de los alimentos que el spartan traia como decostumbre, aunque algunos eran sabrosos otros no tanto

despues ella se ponia a hacer algo de ejercicio para mentenerse entretenida y en forma para su escape o posifle defenza contra aquel humano si llegara el momento en que este decidiera matarla

y finalmente ella descanzaba atenta ala entrada para vigilar al humano que siempre escribia en su libreta sin perder detalle de la sangheili en todo momento, salvo lo demas esa unica inusulaidad del spartan llamaba la atencion de la sangheili asi como le molestaba e irritaba

la sangheili volvio a su esquina de la cueva lejos del humano para mantener distancia y seguridad propia sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrio ese dia...

-oye?-el spartan hablo iniciando una converzacion con la sangheili cosa poco usual

-que quieres humano?-pregunto mell

-por que no escapas?-pregunto el humano

-no tendria oportunidad-contesto la chica dando a entender lo obvio

-si ese fuera el caso estarias muerta desde el primer dia, ademas no te he hecho daño alguno y he esperado a que te vayas-dijo el humano

-como podria confiar en ti demonio?-pregunto la sangheili

-por que yo no miento, ademas tienes otra opcion, se que has planeado momentos para escaparte, matarme y has esperado a que yo caiga al sueño para poder eliminarme o tomarme de rehen-contesto el spartan

-...-la sangheili estaba sorprendida por la deduccion de sus planes de escape

-ten...-dijo el pelinegro entregandole sus armas ala sangheili-no las necesito puedes irte-dijo mientras seguia viendo ala chica que estaba estupefacta por el actuar de los demonios humanos

-por que me las das podria matarte en este momento-dijo la elite

-no pareces ser como los otros de tu raza ademas cuando duermes mencionas un nombre: let, no?-dijo el humano mientras la sangheili se sonrojaba por las cosas que decia en sus sueños-supongo que quieres volver a verlo asi que vete-dijo el humano dando paso libre ala salida

-seguro?...podria traer una compañia entera para eliminate-dijo amenzando al humano la elite

-hazlo no importa ademas yo tambien me ire tengo una misison que cumplir y compañeros que encontrar-dijo el humano saliendo de la cueva-ademas tu tambien tienes alguien que almenos aun te espera, yo por otro lado no-dijo el spratan antes de colocarse su casco nuevamente para salir alos rayos del atardecer de reach, la sangheili solo se levanto de su lugar y tomo sus armas

-...gracias-fueron las palabras de la sangheili que se veia algo sonrojada debido a muchos factores revelados en ese dia, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida de que el humano no la matara, asi con esas palabras el spartan entro en el bosque dejando ala chica sangheili en la cueva la cual despues de un rato tambine comenzo su camino hacia un lugar donde encontrar asus compañeros...

* * *

 **fecha actual:El 20 de Septiembre de 2552**

 **localizacion:Sistema Soell, orbitando alrededor de Threshold/Basis**

 **era:novena era de la reclamacion**

 **instalacion: 04 alpha halo**

 **lugar:pantanos de halo alpha, instalacion de investigacion foreruner...**

en el lugar multiples formas de infeccion flood atacaban a las tropas sobrevivientes de los humanos y covenants que luchaban desesperadamente por sobrevivir alos actuales excompañeros infectados de ambos bandos.

let luchaba con sus tropas usando espadas de energia alos infectados mas sin embargo habia una tregua temporal entre covenants y humanos considerando su situacion y el enemigo encomun que tenian en esos momentos

-donde esta nuestra nave de extraccion?- preguntaba let a su segundo al mando

-parece que fue alcanzada por la inmundacion-informo un elite ultra

-que hay de los humanos?-pregunto al ver asus enemigos luchar junto a ellos defendiendo un elevador donde estaban los heridos

-parese ser que una nave de las suyas cayo no muy lejos de aqui talvez podamos tomarla-dijo el ultra

-no dejalos que la usen ellos, que los grunts transporten alos heridos y los jackals y demas sangheilis que puedan luchar defiendan alos grunts y alos heridos-dijo el let sacando otra espada de energia haciando un juego de dos espadas en mano mientras avanzaba hacia el frente de sus tropas y los humanos

-tu elite adonde vas?-pregunto un humano de piel morena era el lider de lso humanos presentes, el sgt Avery J. Johnson con un rifle de batalla en mano

-hare tiempo usted y sus hombres salgan de aqui pero no ataquen alos mios, almenos los que no estan infectados-dijo let viendo como mas formas de infeccion, de transporte y formas de combate se acercaban en masa

el humano estaba sorprendido nunca en su vida habia visto tal acto tan noble de un covenant y menos de un sangheili lo cuales eran orgullosos guerreros, pero por respeto decidio aceptar su condicion

-bien aunque digale lo mismo asus hombres-dojo el sgt, el elite asintio meintras sus tropas anentdian el mensaje de su comandante- espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo el sargento mientras daba señas de retirada asus hombres

-lo mismo digo humano-contesto el elite de honor en una pose de guardia con doble espada frente ala oleada de inmundacion, mientras veia como los humanos comenzaban a repliegarse a el elevador junto alos covenant heridos

-teniente usted tambien salga ahora protega alos heridos-ordeno el lider elite, sus hombres heridos y los que no se juntaban en el elevador para despues una vez todos juntos comenzar a elevarse dejando asu comandante atras que solo los veia con una sonrisa- vamos parasitos vemaos que tan fuertes son-dijo el elite mientras las fuerzas de inmundacion entraban ala sala algunos armados y otros no, el elite de honor no espero y se lanzo al combate con sus espadas generando cortes certeros en sus enemigos los cuales apesar de su velocidad y agilidad no eran una severa amenaza almenos no individualmente

algunos explotaban con las espadas otros solo caian al suelo para ser luego revividos por las formas de infeccion, los numeros de los enemigos incrementaban rapidamente, let apenas podia mantenernlos al margen por si solo

pronto se le comenzo a dificultar el poder esquivar los ataques de los flood, no fue hasta que una forma de combate elite con espada se acerco por atras de el, let no podria bloquear aquel ataque asi que solo sonrio a su ahora verdugo pero a este le volaron la cabeza dejando un cuerpo infectado muerto, let no entendia nada y al ver el elevador vio que eran los humanos y sus hombres los que ahora daban fuego de covertura al elite que decidio quedarse atras, pero no era el unico ya que los demas sangheilis heridos y no se lanzaron del elevador con espadas y repetidores de plasma en mano para caer en la base del elevador y formar una linea de fuego de 10 elites (los que tenian armas de fuego), solo los que tenian espadas se acercaron a cortes a su comandante, un total de ocho espadas de sangheilios incluido el teniente

-que hacen aqui les di una orden-dijo let molesto

-señor con todo respeto no habria honor si huimos de un combate dejando a nuestro lider atras-comento el segundo al mando, los demas elites asintieron

-joder...son unos idiotas-dijo let para voltear a ver de nuevo al enemigo-...pero son los hombres de los que estoy orgulloso-dijo let con su energia y espiritu de batalla renovadas-adelante, saldremos victoriosos frente a esta inmundacion y regresaremos a sangheilios como heroes-dijo el elite de honor activando sus espadas junto a sus hombres

asi con esas palabras todos se lanzaron ala batalla frente a el ejercito de inmundacion frente a ellos mientras una lluvia de disparos pasaba aun costado de todos ellos, rapidamente el lugar se volvio una carniceria entre los elites y los flood

la inmundacion crecia aun ritmo lento debido asus bajas por parte de los sangheilis, pero tambien estos otros perdian asus compañeros

solo los que subian por el elevador veian la batalla con mucha tristesa al ver tales guerreros luchar hasta e final junto asu comandante, Johnson solo podia obcervar aquel acto como un momento glorioso digno de una gloria sin presedentes, asi que el se coloco en firmes viendo al elite de honor quien tambien lo vio el el, solo para realizar un saludo millitar, los demas humanos tambien repitieron la accion antes de perder de vista al grupo elite en una gran oleada de inmundacion que cubrio el lugar...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	12. Chapter 12

mission 11 y desapareciste otra vez...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 22 de septiembre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de azor...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-interrogar prisionero covenant**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

reach, 22 de septiembre del 2552...

(oir:Halo Legends OST - Remembrance)

ya habia pasado mas de 18 dias desde que zero habia desaparecido cosa que molesto a sierta spartan mismo dia en que ella y su compañera fueron emboscadas por todo un ejercito covenant del cual por los pelos consiguieron escapar ahora runa y seis se encontraban caminando por las estructuras abandonadas de varios cruceros de la unsc de varias clases para poder llegar al unsc all under heaven, seis por su lado habia comenzado a recordar algunas cosas de su pasado al ver un fantasma de su pasado un crusero clase phoenix de la unsc en estado ya desmantelado...

* * *

pov seis...

spartan b-312 o por como me llamaban; mi nombre es seis o almenos ese fue el que me pusieron cuando llege a reach, por lo general nuestros nombres son borrados de los expedientes de la unsc y la oni, dejandonos a unos cuantos parte de este, tal seri el caso de carter, kat, emile, jorge, jun...sin embargo yo por otro lado me conforme aque me llamaran seis, el ultimo nombre que me fue dado...

es ironico como me volvi una spartan, al principio solo lo hice por estar junto con mi padre y mi hermano mayor, mi niñes fue un tanto compleja debido al estallido de la guerra contra el covenant, mi padre y mi hermano ambos se enlistaron en la unsc con el fin de proteger alas colonias humanas, yo por otro lado me volvi spartan por poder estar junto a ellos...

han pasado ya 18 años desde aquel 10 de febrero del 2534 cuando desaparecio mi padre en el unsc spirit of fire, cuando fue al planeta harvest a enfrentarse solo con esa nave a toda una flota del covenant...

En 2531mi padre participó en la Segunda Batalla de Harvest, y en ese mismo año también apoyó el ataque contra el Covenant en Arcadia, en la lucha espacial y descargue de tropas terrestres para la batalla en la superficie. Debido a su gran tamaño, más que un Crucero Clase-Marathon, puedia portar numerosos vehículos así como instalaciones y bases para el apoyo terrestre ya que era basicamente un crusero colonizador asi que era obvio que transportara todo lo nesesario para un asentamiento humano

yo en aquel entonces tendria tan solo 10 años, de los cuales otros diez los pase en camaras criogenicas hasta hace ocho años en que desperte para formar parte del proyecto spartan iii iniciado en 2531, tres años antes de la desaparicion de mi padre y año en que lo vi por ultima vez

yo esperaba poder ingresar cuando fuera mayor ala unsc para poder estar junto a el desafortunadamente yo entre en crioestasis al momento en que el desaparecio, cuando desperte el ya habia partido de este mundo y mi hermano por otro lado se quedo en la tierra...

cuando desperte de crioestasis no me habia enterado de lo sucedido con la nave de mi padre y sus compañeros desafortunadamente me demoro cinco años ala edad de 15 años fisiologicamente de enterarme de su desaparicion...

despues lo demas fue historia, me volvi una spartan de entre las mas letales solo con el unico hecho de destruir al covenant por lo que le hicieron a el...a mi padre...el capitan james gregory cutter de la unsc spirit of fire...

fin de pov

* * *

sumida con aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos seis no se habia dado que habian llegado asu objetivo,una fragata de la unsc casi completa que usarian para llegar a la base sword

-bueno aqui estamos una preciosura no crees?-pregutno runa pero noto el estado ido de seis-oye te encuentras bien?-pregunto pero no resivio una respuesta, asi con la mirada de seis como guia, runa diriguio su mirada al mismo punto que su compañera para ver lo que ella veia, un crusero clase phoenix-ya veo...estas pensando en el no es asi...-runa menciono un nombre que saco a seis de sus pensamientos

-c..como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto la spartan sorprendida pues su identidad estaba borrada de cualquier banco de memoria y ahora la unica identidad conocida de ella conocida por el mundo era como b-312

-digamos que conosco a cierto spartan muy habil y con gran influencia en la dra halsey que consiguio todos los registros de identidad de todos y cada uno de los spartans antiguos y los actuales, para cuando termine la guerra y puedan ser recordados como fueron y no como lo que son ahora-dijo runa con una expresion algo calida

seis no podia creer eso asi que solo se acerco a runa para soltarse a derramar lagrimas como nunca, ella se habia reprimido de aquel hecho que marco su vida volviendoce la maquina asesina que era hasta ahora que era una mujer indefensa a los sentimientos que tenia enterrados en el fondo de su corazon, pero en eso otro recuerdo volvio asu mente, esa situacion ya la habia vivido pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo antes de volverse quien era, cuando entrenaba para el proyecto spartan iii en aquel entonces otro chico se le acerco a ella para ayudarla alguien que fue muy importante para ella y que habia olvidado hasta ahora...

* * *

 **fecha actual:El 20 de Septiembre de 2552**

 **localizacion:Sistema Soell, orbitando alrededor de Threshold/Basis**

 **era:novena era de la reclamacion**

 **instalacion: 04 alpha halo**

 **lugar:nave capitan de thel vaadam...**

en la nave un elite comandante permanecia ala espera de poder contactar ala flota de reach, aunque en esta ocacion no era por asuntos militares...

cuando finalmente se entablo la coneccion aparecio un monitor en el puente de mando

-rtas es un gusto verte-comenzo thell

-c _omandante que sucede?_ a ocurrido algo que requiera que toda laflota se diriga a su posicion?-pregunto rtas preocupado pues no se esperaba esta llamada del alto mando de la flota de la justicia particular

-de hecho estoy llamado por un asunto mas delicado...-dijo el elite dorado cosa que preocupo al ultra

-que sucede?-pregutno rtas

-ya han encontrado a mell?-pregunto thel

- _si hace unas horas, parece ser que consiguio escapar de aquel humano que la secuestro, le pido disculpas por no haber podido hacer algo en aquel momento, busque durante dias pero no la encontre_ -dijo rtas haciaendo una reverencia

-no hace falta ademas ella regreso bien, no?-pregunto

- _si, aun asi creo que eso no es el verdadero motivo por el que habla o me equiboco?_ -pregunto el ultra

-asi es la situacion es por el novio y futuro prometido de mell-dijo thell con dificultad

- _aque te refieres? que le sucedio a let?_ -pregunto rtas preocupado

-todo fue mi culpa no debi mandarlo a esa mision, si yo personalmente hubiera ido seguramente el aun estaria aqui -dijo thel con odio hacia si mismo pues las palabras que menciono a continuacion nisiquiera rtas las podia esperar y mucho menos creer...

* * *

 **fecha actual:El 20 de Septiembre de 2552**

 **localizacion:reach colonia humana**

 **era:novena era de la reclamacion...**

 **lugar:nave capitan de la flota de la justicia particular en reach/ habitacion de mell...**

(oir:Halo Legends OST - Blade and Burden)

afuera del lugar rtas caminaba algo inseguroe incluso tambaleante y con el animo bajo, su mirada estaba en el suelo con una expresion de tristesa, se encontraba afuera de la habitacion de mell, el toco ala puerta esperando una respuesta

-adelante-dijo una voz femenia, el ultra obedecio como un zombie, en el interior se encontraba mell probandoce su vestido de bodas, la cual se selebraria una vez let regresara de su mision, aunque esta estaba sin mangas y era algo simple (no como los vestidos de aqui la tierra), estaba revisando que tanto se veian las heridas que ella tenia y si se verian atraves del vestido pues no tenia muchos adornos salvo unos guantes, un velo y el vestido en si- hola rtas que sucede por que esa cara pareciera como si alguien se hubeira muerto?-pregunto mell con tono divertido el cual se rompio al ver que su amigo y segundo al mando seguia en la misma posicion- que sucede rtas?-pregunto mell preocupada

-no tengo palabras para poder decirte esto mell pero loo que tedire a continuacion no sera facil para ti-dijo rtas con lagrimas en los ojos

-aque te refieres rtas? me estas preocupando?-pregunto mell quitandoce su velo

-let...-dijo dificultosamente

-que sucede con let?...-pregunto preocupada

-el comandante en jefe de las espadas de sanghelios asi como guardia personal del alto profeta de la verdad ha...ha...-no podia decir las palabras ya que las lagrimas caian de sus ojos- ha muerto-dijo rtas sin poder contener sus lagrimas

-m..mientes verdad rtas, es una broma verdad no es posible...-decia la elite crellendo que era una broma de su comandante

-el murio honorablemente junto a otros hermanos mientras cubria la retirada de heridos...-decia let con un intento de militar duro

-el no esta muerto-decia mell con lagrimas en los ojos

-lucho contra un enemigo implacable que nisiquiera esperabamos...-rtas segui diciendo como habia muerto

-callate¡-mell no soportaba toda aquella metralla a su corazon por loq ue le proporciono una cachetada a rtas quien guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza

-lamento tu perdida mell-dijo rtas tratando de acercarse a la sangheili pero solo resivio el silencio de parte de la chica asi que desistio de acercarse mas

-dejame un rato sola-dijo mell, el ultra solo obedecio dejando ala chica a solas en su habitacion

una vez en las sombras del lugar ella se tiro al suelo para despues comenzar a dar a rienda suelta asus lagrimas...

* * *

en algun lugar de los bosques de azord...

(oir:Halo Legends OST - True Arbiter)

cierto spartan permanecia viendo el paramo desierto de azord, lugar donde habria una base de la oni, lugar donde los spartans iii habian sido entrenados, el lugar se encontraba en muy malas condiciones pero en ese momento recordo algunas cosas sobre aquel lugar

despues de su mision en la tierra donde sufrio una de sus peores heridas despues de la perdida de toda su familia y donde por un momento pudo encontrar su humanidad nuevamente antes de ser un spartan, aquel lugar mas que un centro de entrenamiento forsoso como en el proyecto spartan ii, era un lugar donde voluntarios al programa spartan incluidos odst y marines se entrenaban, en aquel lugar el fue uno de los pocos asignados a entrenar a los futuros spartans iii y de entre los muchos aspirantes a spartan tuvo un grupo que llamo su atencion en especial: un grupo conformado por siete miembros, el equipo noble conformado por el lider del equipo carter s-239 nombre clave noble 1, kat s-320 como la Criptoanalista nombre clave: noble 2, jun S-266 Francotirador nombre clave Noble 3, emile s-239 Detonador, Noble 4, jorge s-053 Artillero, Noble 5, Thom-A293 noble 6 y Rosenda-A344 piloto noble 7, aquel equipo desarrollaba un ejemplo sin igual asi como cierta chica que trabajaba sola siguiendo el aspecto de lobo solitario aunque segun el analisis del pelinegro ella podria tambien trabajar bien en un equipo como noble y rivalizar con los equipo rojo y azul del proyecto spartan ii, el numero de dicha spartan era b-312 o por su nombre real...

* * *

flashback pov zero...

(oir:Halo Legends OST - Unforgotten)

una chica lloraba en un area remota del lugar de entrenamiento de los aspirantes a spartans,tenia el cabello castaño corto

el chico se acerco a ella pero vestia un uniforme de cadete para poder pasar desapersivido por los reclutas, el sol daba asus espaldas asi que la chica se cubrio un poco sus ojos al verlo

-que tienes?-pregunto

-m..mi...mi padre...el esta...-la niña no podia decir nada debido alas lagrimas que derramaba, pero no se necesitaba un experto para saber que le sucedia pues el chico frente a ella habia vivido probablemente lo mismo

-no te preocupes todo esta bien estoy seguro que el lo hizo pensando en protegerte-dijo el chico con una voz amistosa

-pero...el...ya no podre verlo de nuevo...-la chica seguia llorando

-no te preocupes...mientras tu sigas aqui estoy seguro que el podra ser feliz mientras este bien-decia el chico pero otra chica de cabellera larga se acerco

-vamos eres una chica linda, una chica de la cual estoy segura que tu padre estara orgulloso-dijo la chica de cabellera larga que alparecer habia escuchado todo

-por que son tan amables conmigo?-pregunto la chica

-por que te entendemos, yo perdi a mis padres quienes se sacrificaron por mi-dijo el chico

-si lo mismo para mi, sin embargo yo veo a todos de la misma manera, yo sere tan fuerte que protegere a todos para que no ocurran mas perdidas como las nuestras, ademas espero que tambien los odst algun dia puedan llevarse bien con los spartans-dijo la chica de cabellera larga

-quienes son?-pregunto la castaña

-yo soy cal-se presento la peli largo

-por mi nombre no te preocupes talvez no este mucho tiempo para poder ser tu amigo sin embargo creoq ue tiene sun gran futuro-dijo el chico esbosando una sonriza

-eso crees?-pregunto la chica sorprendida ya algo mas tranquila

-completamente asi que asegurate de ser tan maravillosa como lo creas posible-dijo el chico la peli largo solo asintio con la cabeza, aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendida-vamos?-dijo el chico extendiendole la mano ala chica la cual ella tomo felizmente...

fin de pov

* * *

(oir:Halo Legends OST - High Charity Suite (II))

el spartan se encontraba en el interior de la la base, mas presisamente en una habiatacion con un expediente que encontro en el lugar

la habitacion pertenecia a b-312 y el expediente tambien, en este permanecia la fotografia de seis cuando era niña

-realmente te esperaba un gran futuro, pero aun no termina-dijo el spartan guardando el expediente y tomendo un objeto de la cama, cuando salio del lugar pudo divisar una flota del covenant sobre su posicion

varias naves de desenso y capsulas las cuales decendian hacia su posicion, cuando estas llegaron al suelo multiples elites aparecieron asic omo otras fuerzas del covenant

-parece ser que triangularon mi posicion en base al tiempo transcurrido desde que deje alquella elite libre, bueno entre mas mejor-dijo el chico preparando su rifle de asalto, mientras varias tropas del covenant y vehiculos aparecian listos para disparar sus cañones de plasma-el cielo o el infierno? vamos a rockear¡-dijo el spartan lanzandoce velozmente contra sus enemigos...

* * *

?...

?:[044.34.55]

en el espacio una nave covenant salia de un oyo deslispacial, la nave mostraba algunos daños y tambien una placenta pegada en algunas partes de la nave...

en el interior varios cuerpos permanecian tirados algunos comidos otros por disparos...

en el puente permanecia una sombra de pie en los controles de la nave rodeada de varios cuerpos aliados y otros no tanto...

-he...olvidado algo...mi...mi nombre?...volir, let...comandnate en jefe de las espadas de sangheilios...jefe de la guardia de los profetas...yo...fui capturado...si eso...no recuerdo por que? o quien?...que quieren?...algo?...si algo...oh no...no lo que quieren es...gran caridad?...no...sangheilios...quieren ir a mi mundo¡...no lo hare bastardos-dijo elite con determinacion-...volir...¿let?...comandante en jefe de las espadas de sangheilios ...covenant?...responda alguien...este es el crusero ascencion...respondan...aqui let...me resiven?...mell estas ahi?...eres tu?...destruye la nave...mell?...destruyela no permitas que llege a sangheilios...-dijo el elite desde las sombras

-olvidalo todo-dijo una voz grave

-no por favor todo menos eso...no me hagas olvidarla...-decia let con una voz algo solitaria- volir...let...comadante...jefe de la guardia de los profetas...yo...yo...no quiero olvidar...volir...let...comandante...-antes de poder terminar su oracion el silencio reino-...agh...-se escucho un grito de dolor

-no lo que eres lo que fuiste...-dijo una voz grave y aterradora... antes de que la nave volviera a entrar en un salto deslispace...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	13. Chapter 13

mission 12 acceptacion; la roza blanca abandonada...

* * *

 **fecha actual: 22 de septiembre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de azor...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-interrogar prisionero covenant**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante al sistema de reach**

 **fecha:23 de septiembre del 2552...**

 **nave:unsc red horse...**

 **area:sala de interrogatorio...**

 **sujeto:dra halsey...**

en la habitacion permanecia la dra halsey esposada auna mesa...

-bien dra digame quien es ese spartan z-000 no hay archivos de el en oni ni en la unsc asi que digame quien es el?-pregutno el coronel holland molesto

-coronel sabe bien que no puedo darle esa informacion-dijo la dra con seriedad

-eso cree?-pregutno para despues darle una bofetada-todo dato de lso spartans estan bajo mi jurisdiccion y usted esta en mi nave dra asi que comience a coperar o tendre que lanzarla al espacio, digame quien es ese spartan?-pregutno el marine molesto

-bien, escuche coronel que solo lo dire una vez...ese spartan no es humano...-concluyo la dra con seriedad y odio

-aque se refiere?-

-el originalmente era un humano sin embargo seria equivocado llamarlo asi ahora, es todo menos eso-dijo la dra mientras volteaba auna pantalla-comienza a correr archivo de informacion de sujetos delta, proyecto acceptacion de hace 20 años antes de la operacion sherry-dijo la dra mientras la pantalla hacia lo indicado y aparecia la informacion de zero y cuatro sujetos mas...

* * *

 _ **archivo oni**_

 _ **ultra secreto**_

 _ **no.001**_

 _ **proyecto:acceptacion**_

 _ **-sujetos de prueba:**_

 _ **1.-spartan z-000 (original clave: z-370) en linea**_

 _ **raza:humano**_

 _ **genero:masculino**_

 _ **tipo:spartan generacion 6 (banco de pruebas)**_

 _ **planeta de origen: harvest**_

 _ **tutoria: dra halsey**_

 _ **edad:10 años**_

 _ **gustos:dibujar**_

 _ **gustos sentimentales:cal-141, ruth-028**_

 _ **2.-spartan x-000 (original clave: x-015) inutilizado, causa: muerte, eliminado por peligrosidad**_

 _ **raza:humano**_

 _ **genero:femenino**_

 _ **tipo:spartan generacion 5 (banco de pruebas)**_

 _ **planeta de origen:tierra**_

 _ **tutoria: dra halsey**_

 _ **edad:15 años**_

 _ **gustos:musica**_

 _ **gustos sentimentales:desconocido**_

 _ **3.-spartan r-028 (original nombre:ruth vicks) inutilizado, causa: muerte, eliminado por agente infectado**_

 _ **raza:humano**_

 _ **genero:femenino**_

 _ **tipo:spartan generacion 5 (banco de pruebas)**_

 _ **planeta de origen:tierra**_

 _ **tutoria: dra halsey**_

 _ **edad:11 años**_

 _ **gustos:libros de misterio y detectives**_

 _ **gustos sentimentales:z-370**_

 _ **4.-spartan j-127 (original nombre:james wade) inutilizado, causa: muerte, eliminado por agente infectado**_

 _ **raza:humano**_

 _ **genero:masculino**_

 _ **tipo:spartan generacion 5 (banco de pruebas)**_

 _ **planeta de origen:tierra**_

 _ **tutoria: dra halsey**_

 _ **edad:18 años**_

 _ **gustos:musica**_

 _ **gustos sentimentales:desconocidos**_

 _ **5.-spartan p-321 (original nombre:chuck pearson) inutilizado, causa: muerte, eliminado por agente infectado**_

 _ **raza:humano**_

 _ **genero:masculino**_

 _ **tipo:spartan generacion 5 (banco de pruebas)**_

 _ **planeta de origen:tierra**_

 _ **tutoria: dra halsey**_

 _ **edad:18 años**_

 _ **gustos:armas de fuego**_

 _ **gustos sentimentales:x-015**_

 _ **reporte de proyecto:**_

 _ **proyecto de analisis de formas de vida alienigena encontrados en instalacion subterranea de sword bajo el cargo de la dra halsey.**_

 _ **el proyecto consistio en agregar adn de los especimenes alienigenas a dos sujetos de prueba usados como base de experimentacion.**_

 _ **resultado:**_

 _ **-unidad z-370:aceptacion de adn agregado al sistema de informacion.**_

 _ **test:exitoso**_

 _ **-unidad x-015: deformacion y mutacion de fisico asi como desarrollo de nuevas capacidades de combate y eliminacion de personalidad y recuerdos parcial o total (asimilacion por adn alienigena).**_

 _ **test:fallido**_

 _ **nivel de infeccion: alto.**_

 _ **respuesta a infeccion: eliminacion.**_

 _ **bajas de marines: 50.**_

 _ **bajas de spartans: 3 (bancos de experimentacion)**_

 _ **-unidad r-028:aceptacion de adn agregado al sistema de informacion.**_

 _ **eliminacion: asesinato por sujeto x-015**_

 _ **-unidad j-127:aceptacion de adn agregado al sistema de informacion.**_

 _ **eliminacion: asesinato por sujeto x-015**_

 _ **-unidad p-321:aceptacion de adn agregado al sistema de informacion.**_

 _ **eliminacion: asesinato por sujeto x-015**_

 _ **cancelacion del proyecto despues de resultados desastrosos...**_

 _ **fin del registro...**_

* * *

el coronel holland despues de escuchar el reporte estaba sorprendido pues en sus manos estaban los documentos de los test y las agregaciones de adn que se aplicaron a dichos chicos, siendo solo uno el restante

-no...puedo creerlo dra. esto esta mas alla de su jurisdiccion en la experimentacion humana, conviertio a aquella chicqa en un moustruo-dijo el corornel al ver una fotografia en el expediente

-coronel usted mejor que yo sabe lo importante que era destruir al covenant para asegurar nuestra superviviencia asi que solo busque una alternativa viable y contrui un arma tan poderosa que ni cuatro spartans pudieron eliminar-dijo la dra halsey seriamente, tenia razon en algunas cosas que dejaron al coronel molesto

-aun asi usted no tenia la autoridad-dijo molesto el marine de alto rango

-coronel deje de ser el militar malo, usted estubo facinado con mis spartans cuando comenzamos ha hacerlos en masa ahora no me salga con que si hubiesemos controlado aquella arma usted no la hubiera usado aun apesar de ser solo niños-dijo la dra, el cornonel no podia negarlo, sabia que la segunda generacion de spartans eran niños, no como la actual tercer generacion que estaba conformada por voluntarios y marines, el silencio rodeo aquella sala...

* * *

 **fecha actual:El 24 de Septiembre de 2552**

 **localizacion:reach colonia humana**

 **era:novena era de la reclamacion...**

 **lugar:nave capitan de la flota de la justicia particular en reach/ habitacion de mell...**

(oir:Halo Legends OST - Blade and Burden)

la lider de la flota de la justicia particular del covenant mell dunnae, quien dormia placidamente en su cama despues de varios dias de postrarse en cama a llorar la perdida que la asotaba en esos momentos, no habia salido para nada de su habaitacion y tampoco habia comido nada, estaba decaida en todo aspecto.

el mando de la flota paso a rtas quien comandaba toda la flota para buscar alos spartans sobrevivientes en reach,sabia a muy buenas y malas que tratar de hacer reaccionar a mell era algo imposible pues el dolor que sentia en esos momentos eran indescriptibles para cualquier guerrero y mas auna mujer, asi que lo unico que podia hacer en aquellos momentos era dejarla tomarse su tiempo.

de vuelta en la habitacion mell despertaba con un repatidor de plasma y la guardia en alta ala espera de un ataque de alguien que habia estado con ella durante un largo tiempo como su carcelero, el spartan de armadura negra que decidio no matarla

se preguntaba si era mejor el que la hubiese matado aquel spartan en ese momento, tlavez asi estaria de nuevo con su amado ahora muerto, aunque sabia que eso solo decepcionaria a let

ahora solo habia dos cosas que aun la mortificaban,la primera si su amado realemtne estaba muerto y la segunda que su vida ahora le pertenecia a aquel humano, si ella debia morir deberia ser amanos de aquel que la perdono y no la llevo con su amado, con un rostro lleno de conviccion y con sus ideales ahora nublados tomo una decicion que marcaria su vida de por vida, una decicion que la enlazaria aun unico proposito y que era lo que aun la atormentaba

-zero...te matare-dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama para consiguiente colocarse su armadura zealot blanca y sus armas, para salir de su habitacion

en el puente de mando, todos permanecian con sus labores asignadas en la nave, almenso ahsta que alguien entro, era mell quien entraba dejando a todos sorprendidos

-mell? te encuentras bien?-pregunto rtas al ver ala sangheili como nueva, pero tambien diferente ala chica que recordaba un dia atras

-si rtas, escucha asigna a toda la flota, no me importa si tengo o no la jurisdiccion pero necesito que busquen aun humano y lo trigan vivo, almenos lo suficiente como para luchar contra el-dijo mell con un semblante de acero, aquell determinacion nuca fue vista por rtas desde que conocia ala mujer frente a el, y que en sierta manera le atraia

-como ordene capitana-dijo rtas hcaiendo una reverencia para comenzar a dar ordenes a los presentes que no dudaron de las ordenes y comenzaron a movilizar a toda la flota de la justicia particular hacia reach mas presisamente azord donde fue visto por ultima vez al humano que buscaba la sangheili...

* * *

 **lugar:Tierra, cuna de la raza humana**

 **fecha:23 de septiembre del 2552...**

 **pais: estado unidos**

 **area:sede de las organizacion de las naciones unidas...**

en una sala de varios lideres militares y de naciones en donde la maxima autoridad el almirante terence hood se encontraba al mando

-la caida de reach ha sido un hecho, hemos enviado ya tres grupos de ataque para contrarestar el ataque y para asegurar alos supervivientes-dijo el almirante

-señor con todo respeto pero creo que eso es una estupidez considerando la capacidad de combate del covenant y su proximidad con la tierra deberiamos de asignar a todas las naves en el sistema galactico que se reagrupen aqui..en la tierra para la defensa final-dijo un general ruso, su propuesta fue apoyada por vairos otros presentes hasta que el almirante hablo

-señores tambien ha sido confirmado la activacion del arma experimental z-000 que permanecia como as bajo la manga en reach-aquellas palabras hicieron helar a todos- si bien podremos acentar un golpe con dicha unidad en estos momentos es presiso primero poder entablar contacto con dicha unidad de avanzada en el planeta, es por ello que la comandante suaki ivanov del contigente spartan omega se diriguira a reach en el siguiente grupo para asistir ala pegasus-dijo el almirante mientras una spartan de tez blanca, ojos violeta y cabellera negra larga aparecia, vestia la armadura mark VI

-la mision presente sera llevaba acabo por un grupo de voluntarios que asistiran ala pegasus antes de su llegada a reach, una vez en el planeta desenderemos en la base sword que es de alto valor para la unsc y la oni, despues de ello aseguraremos la estacion cientifica draco III para la eliminacion de prototipos de armamento que incluyen la nueva version de la aramdura experimental YGGDRASIL mk II que es la nueva version de la ya destruida en algolis por el sargento ghost hace ya 22 años-dijo la comandante ivanov mientras todos murmuraban algunas cosas para finalmente estar de acuerdo con la estrategia planteada por el almirante lord hood y la spartan ivanov

-bien con esos detalles la operacion tendra aun asesor cientifico para esta, la presente sera la dra. shiho miyano de la oni quien estubo en asosiacion de la dra halsey durante el diseño del proyecto spartan III-dijo el almierante mientras la cientifica de 18 años era una mujer delgada y de mediana estatura, con cabello castaño ondulado natural en la longitud del cuello medio. A pesar de que es multirracial, ella tiene un look japonés con los ojos azules, vestia un vestido rojo con tacones del mismo y una bata de cientifica, todos aplaudian a escepcion de la spartan que veia ala cientifica con odio

-la operacion dara comienzo en 10 dias, para ese entonces se estima que el covenant haya juntado suficientes naves en el plante y posiblemtne la bace central del covenant, con el sujeto de experimentacion z-000 asentaremos un golpe definitivo-dijo la dra meintras resivia multiples aplausos...

la reunion habai terminado y todos salian, solo la spartan permanecia afueras de la sala ala espera de alguien, hasyta que al persona que esperaba salia del resinto, se trataba de la dra shiho miyano

-dra miyano tiene un momento-habl la spartan

-claro que puedo hacer por ti comandante ivanov?-pregunto la castaña

-quiero saber algo personal?-pregunto la spartan

-adelante la escucho-dijo la dra con un semblante igual al de la dra halsey

-academia ocs de la luna-dijo la spartan, la dra solo abrio un poco los ojos-recuerda al comandante agresado en su ultimo año?-pregunto la spartan, la dra solo comenzo a sudar frio por la pregunta

-no se aque te refieres, si me disculpas-dijo la dra tratando de escapar, pero una mano la detuvo

-miente-fueron las palabras frias de la spartan, la dra solo queria escapar de aquella conversacion, la spatran se dio cuenta de que la castaña queria solo salir corriendo haci que la solto no sin antes de decirle unas ultimas palabras-aquel chico estaba en reach cuando callo, lo mas probable es que un este vivo pero sabe que es lo que fue de el despues de aquella ultima noche?-pregunto ala castaña, esta al momento de estar libre la castaña salio corriendo tan rapido como pudo del lugar dejando ala spartan en su sitio viendola con desprecio-patetica-fueron sus palabras para comenzar a retirarse

en un pasillo alejado la dra permanecia recargada mientras tomaba algo que estaba en su cuello un collar de color dorado con mucha fuerza para abrirla, en el interior del collar estaba una foto era el pelinegro y ella misma con uniforme de oficiales

-zero...-fueron sus unicas palabras antes de comenzar a derramar unas lagrimas-perdoanme no quieria hacerte daño, pero todo fue un error-dijo mientras caia al suelo para abrazar sus piernas y recordar una noche...

* * *

flashback 19 años atras..

fiesta de graduacion de la 75a clase de oficiales de la unsc

en el lugar afuera del lugar habia un kiosko donde permanecian una pareja besandose, se trataba de la castaña y otro oficial, cuando se separaron la chica comenzo a caminar hacia el interior del resinto donde la fiesta se llevaba acabo, ella buscaba auna persona en especial que queria verla antes del baile final de la fiesta, sin embargo todo lo que encontro fue una roza blanca en el suelo con lo que parecia ser un anillo...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	14. Chapter 14

mission 13 batalla aerea de reach, plan descabellado y la bella durmiente...

* * *

 **fecha actual:1 de octubre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de azor...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-llegar a base sword**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante al sistema de reach**

 **fecha:1 de octubre del 2552...**

 **nave:unsc** **Commonwealth** **...**

 **areabarracas de la tripulacion...**

en una fragata humana que volaba bajo el radar covenant, se encontraban los tres spartans y la ia, dos de ellas estaba en el puente de los restos moribundos de la nave casi desmantelada.

el armatoste volador contaba con muy pocos sistemas de defenza que incluian armas de corto alcanze y una que otra lanzadora de misiles, su cañon mac se encontraba al 60% de su capacidad total y el blindaje exterior de la nave cubria solo algunas secciones de la nave que eran vitales, corredores y habitaciones estaban expuestas.

los sistemas de propulsion de la nave estaban casi intactos asi como su sistema de salto deslispace, era una triste realidad ya que cuando las dos spartans llegaron al deshuezadero esperaban encontrar una nave entera y no una nave semi desmantelada, aunque era lo unico que podrian usar ya que las demas naves estaban destruidas por el deshuezadero o los ases de luz de los cruceros del covenant.

las spartans se encontraban en el puente mientras que zero ya sin su armadura, permanecia en la habitacion que se le asigno descanzando un poco, sin embargo no podia conciliar el sueño, arto de la situacion se levanto de su cama para diriguirse ala ducha.

una vez en el lavamanos giro una llave la cual dejo caer agua caliente de la cual salio vapor empañando un espejo frente al humano, el chico con sus manos tomo algo de agua para mojarse su rostro varias veses tratando de relajarse, cuando termino de refrescarse cerro la llave y vio el espejo empañado

-cuanto ha pasado desde que tome mi ultima medicina?-pregutno al aire sin embargo su comunicador se activo revalando ala ia del grupo y la nave

-mas de un mes desde tu descriogenisacion-dijo la ia en su representacion humanoide

-ha pasado tanto tiempo? tenemos que llegar a sword lo mas pronto posible-dijo el spartan con voz algo canzada

-llegaremos en 24 hrs a velocidad crucero si no surgen percances con el covenant-informo dot

-ya veo, dot quisiera estar un rato a solas-pidio el spartan viendo el espajo empañado, la ia solo asintio y desaparecio, el chico vio con molestia la silueta borrosa del espejo para despues con su mano limpiar una parte de la superficie reflejante pero lo que vio no le gusto, unas siluetas permanecias en las sombras atras de el- quienes son?-pregunto alas sombras tras de el, sin embargo solo una contesto

-soy el monumento a todos tus pecados-dijo una silueta humana que vestia una armadura spartan negra sin embargo su rostro permanecia en las sombras y algunas partes extras casi como tentaculos se movian atras de el, su voz era grave y muy tenebrosa, por su parte la otra sombra era humana sin embargo no era familia para el chico y tampoco contesto la pregunta

-pecados?... cuales?-pregunto zero mientras la sombra spartan se acercaba a el revelando su rostro

-tu propia existencia-dijo el spartan negro atras que revelo su rostro siendo el de zero sin embargo se veia rasgado y tambien con pupilas blancas, en varias partes de su armaadura se veian partes deformes y tentaculos, zero al ver aquel ser que lo puso e estado de alerta, por lo que dio la vuelta solo para ser atravezado por un tentaculo- tu eres un angel y un demonio impuesto por tu propias cadenas, ahora muere...quieres?-dijo la voz mientras la sangre salia de la herida y boca de zero

-q...quien...eres?-pregutno zero ala otra sombra la cual saco algo un objeto el cual estaba en su mano, de este salio un filo energetico similar al de la espada de energia de un elite sin embargo era tambien diferente algo que nunca habia visto pero que le parecia familiar, aquella enigmatica figura se acerco rapidamente hacia el humano haciendo un corte del cual desprendio su cabeza del cuerpo la cual cayo al suelo...

* * *

...el humano se levantaba del suelo donde llacia tirado, un poco de sangre brotaba de su nariz, su respiracion era algo agitada y sudaba frio

-h..ha sido...una..pesadilla?...parecia tan real-dijo el pelinegro reincorporandoce mientras los altavoses sonaban

-zero sera mejor que vengas al puente y que sea rapido-dijo runa al peliengro, este se diriguio a su armadura que llasia en una esquina de la habaitacion para comenzar a montarla en su cuerpo y salir rumbo al puente

en el puente las dos spartans le veian con rostros serios

-que sucede?-pregunto al ver los rostros de las chicas en especial el de runa

-mira por ti mismo-dijo mientras un holoagrama de la nave y la ruta que seguian para llegar a reach

-esto es la ruta hay algo malo con ella?-pregunto el spartan

-la ruta no pero si lo que sucede en el cielo-dijo la spartan hantes de cambiar a una vista aerea del camino para mostrar a toda una flota del covenant de tres cruceros de gran tamaño, 6 destructores covenant que estaban en formacion protegiendo un crucero de batalla, 7 cargeros de asalto, 5 cruseros de batalla incluido el que tenia escolta, 11 corvetas y varias naves caza de combate que incluian seraphs, banshee, vampiros, phantoms y spirits

sin duda era una gran fuerza de combate contra una fragata apenas volable, el simple hecho de dirirguirse o acercarse al area de aquel fuerza de combate era un suicidio para cualquiera en esas condiciones

-seis tengo una pregunta que vehiculos van abordo de esta nave?-pregunto zero viendo al enemigo en pantalla

-3 pelicans un tanque y dos warthog-dijo seis algo extrañada por la pregunta

-y el armamento de esta nave?-dijo mientras tecleaba algunos botones de la consola

-solo sistemas de corto alcance y algunos sistemas de misiles, el cañon mac puede disparar pero no a toda capacidad-dijo runa

quiero saber la localizacion de las estaciones espaciales que aun estan en orbita en el espacio aereo de esta zona-dijo zero mientras la imagen de su pocicion y las estaciones espaciales en orbita

-esta nave cuenta con salto deslispace?-pregunto zero

-si pero no veo el por que de esa pregunta si lo realizamos esta nave se partiria en dos y...-dijo runa antes de entender lo que planeaba hacer zero-...no me digas que tu?-dijo sorprendida

-preparence actuaremos en 10 minutos-ordeno zero mientras salia del lugar dejando alas dos chicas sorprendidas...

* * *

en la nave principal del grupo presente permanecia mell dunae viendo la movilizacion de todo el grupo que se encontraba bajo sus ordenes barriendo el lugar

-señora los grupos al sur no han encontrado aun nada, los del norte reportan que las ciudades cercanas no muestran tampoco presencia humana y las naves desplegadas en el espacio aereo circundante tampoco reportan anomalias-dijo un elite en los controles de comunicacion, ala elite que permanecia en su asiento junto a su segundo al mando

-que vuelvan a barrer el lugar no me importa actualmente toda la flota en reach esta buscando a ese humano y no puedo creer que no lo encuentren?-dijo mell con un semblante serio y casi intimidador

-tranquilizate mell pronto aparecera-dijo rtas con una sonriza -tendras tu venganza contra aquel humano no te preocupes-dijo el elite mientras la capitana sonreia por los gestos de amistad de su segundo al mando, pero en eso una alarma sono-que sucede?-pregunto rtas acercandoce al una consola para ver la situacion antes de ver algo en tierra-parece que lo encontramos-dijo rtas viendo a mell

-a que te refieres?-pregunto la elite mientras una pantalla aparecia enfrente de ella

-parece ser que una nave humana esta aqui cerca ya que se detecta una señal debil de energia y no es de las nuestras-dijo rtas

-envia a todas las naves caza y corvetas a ese punto, desplega todo elemento disponible en esta nave para ser enviados en capsulas y que las demas naves esperen y preparen sus armas de largo alcanze solo para derribar naves no destruirlas-ordeno mell, rtas solo veia con admiracion como mell daba ordenes para una tactica de caza sin aberturas o posibilidades de escape para los humanos, simplemente a rtas le gustaba eso de ella y casi podria decirse que le atraia

-ya oyeron todos a sus estaciones de batalla¡-ordeno rtas mientras los subordinados en el puenten daban ordenes por las radios y activaban sirenas de la nave...

* * *

en la nave humana los spartans permanecian en sus asientos con cinturones de seguridad aferrandoce a ellos, la habitacion era estrecha y muy oscura solo iluminada por algunas pantallas

oir:The Most Epic Ost Of The Anime: Shouri (repetir opcional)

-todo listo, cunado quieras zero-dijo runa muy emocionada golpeando sus puños

-naves caza y de transporte del covenant asi como corvetas diriguiendoce hacia aqui-dijo seis viendo su monitor

-sujetence chicas sera un viaje algo movido-dijo el pelinegro mientras oprimia un boton que activo los motores de la fragata, la nave comenzo a elevarse de su altura bajo el radar covenant a gran velocidad mientras avanzaba en linea saliendo de un cañon que era su camuflaje para las naves en el aire

mientras disparaba todo su armamento a la gran cantidad de naves enemigas que se diriguan hacia ella como un panal de avispas

los pilotos sangheili se sorprendieron por la aparicion de la nave humana la cual comenzo a responder a su acercamiento, estos al ser sorprendidos por esta comenzaron a ropmper sus formaciones aunque algunas fueron alcanzadas por el fuego enemigo, otras se estrellaban contra otras naves aliadas al intentar esquibar las balas y otras simplemente consiguieron escapar de aquella lluvia de balas, las corvetas por su lado comenzaron a atacar la nave humana sin embargo esta llas ignoro siguiendo su camino de asencion hacia el centro de la flota covenant presente

* * *

en la nave capitana los elites y capitanes estaban sorprendidos como su gran grupo de ataque fue barrido y traspasado en poco tiempo por aquella nave humana que asendia hacia ellos

-que sucede?-pregutno rtas viendo como la nave humana se diriguia hacia ellos

-la nave humana tomo por sorpresa a nuestras naves y se dirigue hacia nosotros a gran velocidad-informo el encargado del radar

-ordena a todas las naves que derriben esa nave¡-ordeno rtas molesto por el acto humano mientras mell veia como la nave humana se diriguia hacie ella

-que piensas hacer zero?-pregunto en su mente la elite

* * *

la nave humana asendia minetras las naves covenant de gran tamaño frente a ella formaban un bloqueo, sin mebargo no por eso la fragata humana, que era una de las naves mas rapizas del la humanidad se detubiera, parecia que su objetivo era escapar mientras hacia un hoyo en aquel grupo de combate

-zero las naves covenant forman un bloqueo en nuestro camino y parece que estan activando sus armas de largo alcanze-informo runa mientras monitoreaba al covenant

-entendido, dot triangula el curso de las naves del covenant y acelera a mi orden a maxima velocidad, romperemos ese bloqueo cueste lo que cueste-dijo zero mientras a los controles de la fragata esquibaba algunas naves caza que sobrevivieron ala carniceria mientras seis a cargo de los sistemas de armas de la nave destruia las naves

la fragata asendia a gran velocidad sin detenerse mientras esquibaba algunos disparos de las naves pesadas covenant y destruia las naves caza

-seis cuando estes a distancia dispara dispara a los motores de las naves covenant o asus nucleos si ves la oportunidad-ordeno zero

-claro dejamelo a mi-dijo la sobreviviente de noble mientras disparaba las armas

* * *

en el puente covenant las cosas parecian tornarce algo preocupantes pues los subordindos daban ordenes a las demas naves como locos tratando de detener el avance humano

-que sucede por que esa nave humana no retrocede? esque acaso tiene oportunidad contra todo este grupo de batalla?-dijo rtas algo sorprenido por la tenacidad de aquella nave y su tripulacion

-señor la nave humana se acerca al primer grupo de defenza-informo un elite

-bueno no saldra ileso o en una pieza de un enfrentamiento contra una nave crucero-dijo rtas confiado

mell por su lado solo parecia interesarse en que harian los humanos ahora

* * *

la nave humana a gran velocidad se acercaba al grupo de cruceros del covenant aun sin detenerse

-zero estamos a distancia de 9000 mts de la nave covenant mas cercana-dijo runa

-bien seis apuanta todo el armamento aun punto enfrente y dispara sin detenerte-ordeno zero

-ala orden-ijo seis algo divertida y emocionada

-dot desvia la energia del reactor de emergencia al escudo improbidado que contrui-dijo el humano

-ala orden señor-dijo la ia mientras desaparecia y consigueinte la nave humana era cubierta por energia similar ala de los escudos spartans

-esperemos que las modificaciones que le hice duren lo suficicente o saldremos volando en pedazos como palomas-dijo zero aun sin detenerse

la nave asendia contra el crucero covenant disparando en un punto especifico haciendo un hoyo en el blindaje y con el cañon mac destruyendo los escudos de la nave y ayudando a perforar el blindaje debilitandolo lentamente mientras el crucero del covenant disparaba contra la nave humana la cual resisitia en cierta medida los disparos de plasma enemigos dejando a la todos los covenant sorprendidos por la resisitencia de dicha nave humana

-distancia 1000 mts-dijo runa

-sujetence vamos a atravezarla-ordeno zero mientras la nave seguia su camino- ahora dot maxima potencia usa impulsos minimos del motor deslispace para maxima velocidad-ordeno zero con un semblante serio

-iniciando impulsos deslispace ahora-con indicacion la nave acelero a una velocidad superior al de cualquier fragata existente en velocidad en una orbita de gravedad en toda la historia humana

* * *

en las naves covennat todos estaban sorprendidos por ver que la nave humana seguia su curso sin detenerse dejando a todos sorprendidos en especial a mell que se levanto de su asiento

-es que piensa morir?-dijo la elite preocupada por su rival y eterno enemigo minetras su corazon latia tan rapido como podia

-se auto destruiran?¡-dijo rtas sorprendido al ver como la nave humana a pesar de estar siendo atacada no era destruida y tampoco desistia de su camino

asi frente a todos vieron como la nave impactaba la nave covenant envuelta en una explocion que dejo a todos sorpendidos

-se..se autodestruyeron es en serio?-dijo un elite al ver aquella imagen

-señor la nave impactada rreporta multiples daños-dijo otro elite en comunicaciones

-que? aque te refieres?-pregunto rtas al ver como la nave covenant impactada comenzaba aser envuelta en explociones-que sucede aqui?-pregunto rtas aun mas sorprendido sin embargo del otro lado de la nave covenant una gran explocion ocurrio mientras algo salia de esta, era la nave humana aun intacta la que seguia avanzando-h...ha..ha atravezado un crucero de batalla como si nada?¡-dijo rtas sorprendido, por su lado mell solo sonreia un poco y llevaba sus manos a su pecho

-gracias a dios...-dijo la elite mientras sonreia- que todas las naves se centren aquella nave quiero que la destruyan no me importa si usan la nave como arma y la destuyen pero detenganla-ordeno mell viendo la dedicacion de su enemigo y rival

asi todas las naves covenant comenzaron a disparar todas sus armas contra la anve humana aunque claro para esta aprecia una lluvia de plasma y misiles la cual lentamente comenzaba a destruir el blindaje

* * *

la nave humana seguia asendiendo apesar de todos los disparos que resivia de todas las naves covenant, en el interior la nave comenzaba a resentir el fuego ya que varios sistemas electronicos o lugares poco vitales comenzaban a estrallar en llamas sin embargo eso no lo detenia

-el fuego enemigo es intenso no puedo repeler todo-dijo seis

-no nesesito que lo repelas todo pero abre una brecha entre esa lluvia de plasma-dijo zero mientras las alarmas rojas sonaban

-integridad del escudo energetico al 60% y desendiendo rapidamente-informo dot

-resistira hasta el punto establecido?-pregutno zero

-por supuesto-asintio la ia

-bien,... runa prepara el salto para hacerlo a mi orden-ordeno el humano

-esta hecho pero la nave solo resistira unos minutos escasos 3 minutos menos talvez-dijo runa mientras apagaba unas flamas en su lugar

-hecho sugetense-ordeno zero mientras la nave seguia asendiendo esquivando algunas naves covenant las cuales se estrellaban para cerrar el paso fallando miserablemente o destruyendoce en el proceso

la nave no le daba importancia alas demas naves covenant ya que siguia asendiendo apesar de las condiciones sin mebargo uno de los propulsores de la nave exploto siendo el de estribor el que ahora estaba en llamas pero aun en funcionamiento

-motor 3 en estado critico-dijo runa

-resisitira solo... un ..poco mas-dijo zero mientras chispas caian en su rostro sin embargo una de las pantallas exploto en su rostro hiriendolo

-zero¡-las dos spartans lo llamaron preocupadas

-e..estoy bien..no se preocupen-dijo el spartan con su ojo derecho cerrado pero con sangre callendo de su frente y ojo, aun apesar de eso la nave siguio avanzando rompiendo la defenza del covenant

* * *

en la nave principal de covenant varios elites ya estabn mas que preocupados y aterrados al ver como esa nave "endemoniada" segui avanzando hacia ellos

-distancia de la nave humana y nosotros 3000 mts¡-informo un elite preocupado

-por que no derriban esa nave?¡-grito rtas molesto

-la nave esta protegida por unos escudos energeticos, aunque se ha detectado unas explociones dentro de esta asi como un sobrecalentamiento inusual-dijo otro elite

\- asi que apesar de todo esto estan cerca de su limite...-dijo rtas analizando la situacion de la nave humana-continuen el ataque incrementenlo de ser necesario pero hagan explotar esa nave-dijo rtas mientras la nave humana seguia asendiendo

la nave humana experimentaba algunas explociones de pequeño tamaño pero seguia su camino, la distancia cada vez era menor y menor los 3000 mts se volvieron 2000 en escaso segundo y esos 2000 en 1000 rapidamente la anve se acercaba a ellos

-por que?...es este el fin?-dijo rtas molesto mientras la nave humana asendia a escasos metros de ellos

-impacto en 500, 450,400, 350...-asi la cuenta regresiva seguia

-bien que asi sea...-dijo rtas molesto pero tranquilo mientras tomaba su espada atctivandola y apuntando ala imagen del enemigo-CON HONOR¡-grito

-CON HONOR¡-gritaron los demas sangheilis mientras activaban sus espadas de energia, solo mell seguia en su asiento

-asi que si tomaras mi vida...-dijo en palabras bajas con una sonriza sin embargo algo ocurrio que no se esperaban la nave humana los habia pasado de largo asendiendo aun, de hecho la nave humana solo los paso aun costado a gran velocidad

-h...ha fallado?-pregunto rtas algo extrañado

* * *

-seis envia la señal ahora-ordeno zero, la spartan usando el sistema de comunicacion contacto con la estacion en orbita en ese lugar-dot ahora activa el motor y sugetense que sera un viaje muy agitado-dijo algo divertido- comenzando apertura de puerta de carga y soltada de amarras-informo el spartan y rapidamente la oscuridad fue cambiada por la luz y un paisaje de la flota covenatn en reach o lo que quedaba de ella, con eso tres objetos y varias cajas calleron ala nada, se trataba de los 3 pelicans de la nave dos de ellos con warthogs y uno con un tanque scorpion

las tres naves comenzaban a desender mientras la fragata que asendia entraba en deslispace explotando al momento y generando un pulso P.E.M que desactivo los radares de las naves covenant

los pelicans pronto activaron sus propulsores y comenzaron su viaje hacia el grupo de combates del covenant, los cuales parecian no percatarse de lo que sucedia en esos momentos...

* * *

en la anve del covenant los elites, rtas y mell estaban sorprendidos por ver la nave humana explotar

-valla humanos tanto esfuerzo para nada no era de esper que fallan semejantes criaturas-dijo rtas minetras solo veia como la nave humana caia en llamas

-comandante el radar de larg alcanze ha sido desactivado por la explocion-dijo un elite

-no hay de que preocuparse todo esta bien ahora-dijo rtas tranquilo sin mebargo algo no encajaba para mell

-eso esta mal tanto para solo explotar en pedazos? estoy segura que el no es asi rapido usa las camaras exteriores de la nave y el radar de corto alcanze-ordeno la elite, sus subordinados hicieron lo indicado pero nada parecia fuera de lo normal ya que no detectaban ninguna señal de energia

-señora he detectado tras formas de vida en direccion a esta nave-informo un elite

-sabia que no era ningun error disparen todo y que toda la tripulacion se prepare para entrar en combate, nos abordadran pronto-dijo la sangheili mientraqs se levantba de su asiento y salia de la habaitacion

-adonde vaz mell?-pregunto rtas

-a encontrarme con mi destino-dijo la capitana con una sonriza para salir del lugar...

* * *

 **planeta:reach**

 **fecha:1 de octubre del 2552...**

 **lugar: base sword...**

 **area: base sword, intalacion desconocida...**

oir(Halo (sad music) - Lone Wolf)

en la intalacion subterranea y de origen desconocido permanecia abandonada, en los pasillos de esta habian algunas lamparas y dispositivos humanos, solo en una habaitacion habia algo de energia, era una esfera de energia luminica que parecia estar conectada a varios sistemas lo que daba a entender que era un crio capsula alienigena o eso aparentaba en el interior habia una silueta humanoide pero imposible de deducir por la esfera energetica que daba una imagen borrosa de su ocupante

aun lado de esta esfera permanecia un extraño objeto con luces verdes la cual lentamente se activo, una vez prendida una voz algo robotica se escucho

-ultima fecha de registro 99,448 A.C. sistema de inteligencia artifical foreruner: offencive bias, clase: desconocida, ultima ia foreruner

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	15. Chapter 15

mission 14 duelo, salto a casa...

* * *

 **fecha actual:1 de octubre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: reach, colonia humana...**

 **situacion: planeta cristalizado por fuerza avanzada de invacion covenant...**

 **resultado: planeta perdido...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de azor...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-sobrevivir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-llegar a base sword**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante al sistema de reach**

 **fecha:1 de octubre del 2552...**

 **nave:pelican d-231** **...**

 **espacio aereo de la nave capitan de la flota del covenant...**

los tres pelicans decendian hacia la nave principal del grupo del covenant que se encontraba sobre la superficie de reach, cada uno piloteado por un spartan

-enciendan motores-ordeno el pelinegro mientras las tres naves de transporte activaban sus motores y asi comenzaba un decenso controlado hacia la nave enemiga

los tres spartans seguian su rumbo de decenso hacia la nave covenant mientras esta activaba sus defenzas y arremetia contra el grupo de naves humanas como era de esperarse el grupo de pelicans consegia evadir la mayoria de los disparos de la nave capitan sin embargo aun era demaciado pronto para cantar victoria pues el verdadero reto habia iniciado

el fuego cruzado era intenso, explociones de plasma y de emiciones de energia eran visibles desde el cielo donde las naves humanas enfrentaban dificultades para acercarse sin embargo no desisitian de su intento por llegar ala nave covenant

* * *

puente de mando...

en en puente de la nave covenant todos trataban de repeler el acercamiento humano aun despues de la ausencia de su capitana, rtas era ahora el oficial al mando que se enfrentaba alos pelicans humanos los cuales desendian hacia ellos

-por que?..que clase de demonios son ustedes?...-se preguntaba rtas molesto minetras daba ordenes para trtar de destruir alos humanos, desafortunadamente sus estrategias no funcionaban, era sin duda alguna que se enfrentaba aun enemigo sin presedentes y mas de lo que hubiera subestimado

las armas de plasma de la nave covenant disparaban hasta sobrecalentarse o destruirse, pero ap esar de ello los humanos que enfrentaba no eran tan invencibles despues de todo ya que uno de los pelicans resulto golpeado en sus propulsores del ala de estrivor.

-finalemte uno a caido-informo un elite, lo cual levanto los animos de la tripulacion de la nave covenant o asi era hasta que las otras dos naves humanas se posicionaron detras de la nave la cual permanecia en llamas y la que tambien acelero aun mas sin importarle nada, parecia que se estreyaria contra la nave covenant y no para mas pues asi fue, genero un oyo en la cubierta de la nave sin embargo antes de su impacto algo fue soltado, se trataba de un tanque scorpion el cual disparo contra la abertura de la nave haciendola mas grande y asu vez permitiendo que el tanque entrara ala nave

-señor vehiculo humano en el nivel 205 de vabor, ya fueron notificadas todas las unidades cercanas-informo un elite mientras rtas tomaba asiento

-manda a toda la nave de ser necesario pero capturen a ese humano-ordeno rtas sin embargo una alarma sono

-señor alerta de proximidad-informo otro subordinado

-aque te refieres?-pregunto rtas antes de entender lo que sucedia, todos permanescan aqui ire con la capitana, figa curso a sanghelios a 10 minutos-informo el capitan de fuerzas especiales covenat antes de salir del puente de mando...

* * *

en el nivel 205 de la nave covenant...

el tanque humano permanecia hecho trisas mientras llamas eran apagadas por el sistema automatico contra incendios del covenant, en el lugar permanecian algunos soldados alienigenas apuntando alos restyos ardientes del tanque, o eso era lo que aparentaba hasta que una escotilla fue arrancada de un golpe desde el interior, se trataba de un puño que puso en alerta a todos los covenant presentes, el que salio del tanque era una armadura negra que veia alos covenant.

las tropas presentes estaban asustadas y temblorosas asi que no dudaron en arremeter contra el humano quien ingreso nuevamente al monton de chatarra humenante moientras resivia el fuego enemigo

-estoy dentro de la nave donde estan?-pregunto zero mientras tomaba su arma

-sobre ti-dijeron las dos spartans minetras del hoyo del casco dos pelicans sobrevolaban sin dejar nada o a alguien

-donde?-pregunto el humano hasta que un elite subio al monton de chatarra para apuntar al humano con una espada de energia, pero este fue rapidamente arrollado por dos vehiculos los cuales entraron por la abertura de la nave atropellando la malloria de las tropas enemigas, el humano solo se asomo para ver dos warhogs algunos metros delante de el

-te llevamos?-pregunto la spartan de cabellera blanca

-si no es mucha molestia-contesto el hombre mientras subia al warhog de runa, seis decidio ir al frente de los dos vehiculos una vez zero tomara la ametralladora del vehiculo humano de runa, asi los tres spartans comenzaron su camino hacia el hangar de la nave covenant...

el camino fue enfrascado por fuego enemigo que trataba desenfrenadamente de detener alos humanos, sin embargo el vehiculo de sies fue destruido en el camino lo que provoco que la spartan subiera como copiloto de runa, si bien el vehiculo era grande los estrechos caminos de la nave dificultaban en gran medida la maniobravilidad de la spartan

el camino al angar fue intenso y muy complicado considerando el hecho de que toda la nave estaba tras ellos sin embargo fueron capazes de llegar al hangar de la nave con un muy destruido warhog el cual fue abandonado algunos metros antes, ahora los spartans se movian a pie

la puerta del angar permanecia enfrente de ellos la cual se abrio lentamente

oir:Star Wars: Episode 1 - Duel of the Fates (Darth Maul's Theme)

la puerta cuando fue abierta la silueta de un elite fue presente lo que obligo alos spartans a ponerse en guardia con sus rifles de asalto disparando sus armas, desaportunadamente con gran habilidad la elite presente consiguio bloquear todos los disparos con su espada, cuando las armas quedaron vacias la elite permanecia inmovil viendo a uno de los tres humanos con mucho detalle, finalmente el pleinegro lo entendio

-chicas vallan a aquella nave-dijo el spartan señalando un phantom

-y tu que haras?-pregunto seis

-me encargare de un asunto pendiente-con aquellas palabras las chicas entendieron lo que sucedia con aquella elite frente a ellos para finalmente asentir y comenzar a ir ala nave covenant minetras veian al spartan negro

-por favor no vallas a morir-fueron las palabras de seis

-regresa entendiste o si no te violare-declaro runa minetras el spartan asentia alos comantarios de sus compañeras y consiguiente guardaba su rifle de asalto en su base en la espalda, la elite por su parte le arrogo una espada de energia la cual fue activada por el humano y la elite

ambos se encontraban viendoce frente a frente y era inevitable lo que sucederia minetras daban vuelta en circulo lentamente hasta que se detubieron en seco pasando aunna posicion de combate y consiguiente dando un corte ambos contrincantes solo para chocar sus espadas las cuales soltaron chispas

rapidamente se separaron y volvieron a atacarse entre si chocando espadas nuevamente y sacando ambos una pistola, por su parte zero saco una magnum mg6 y mell saco una pistola de plasma para apuntarse entre si y dispararse sin embargo ambos elite y humano manejaron el arma de su contricante y evitar el disparo del otro sin embargo entre choques de espadas y disparos ninguno obtenia algun daño o perdida de escudos de energia, sus movimentos eran rapidos y agiles que parecian estar sincronizados, era evidente ambos estaban en total y perfecta sincronia ya que parecia que luchaban contra si mismos

-como este humano puede moverse asi? que clase de hombre eres zero?-se preguntaba la elite

-realmente eres increible y sin duda muy habil..facilmente podrias derrotarme mell dunae sin embargo no puedo morir...almenos aun no...-dijo el humano para si mismo

las pistolas rapidamente acabaron sus municiones y rapidamente ambos se separaron y guardaron sus espadas para cambiar a sus rifles de combate, por su lado mell con dos repetidores de plasma y zero con su rifle de asalto asi rapidamente ambos se dispararon entre si solo para ver como sus escudos de energia repelian las balas y las esferas de energia de ambas armas, era evidente quien acabara por destruir el escudo del otro podria asentar el golpe final, nuevamente ambara armas llegaron asus limites no sin antes destruir los escudos de su objetivo y consiguiente ambos contendientes se lanzaran contra el otro con sus espadas y realizar una estocada ambos quedando de espaldas

asi permanecieron por un momento hasta que las empuñaduras de ambos contendientes fueran destruidas, era inegable que para ese logro se tenia que tener una gran punteria y maestria algo que sin duda alguna ambos tenian

asi ya sin sus armas ambos se voltearon a ver cara a cara...

-ha sido un combate realmente magnifico...-dijo el humano

-estoy de acuerdo, cuando nos volvamos a ver terminemos con esto-dijo mell antes de ver como una phantom se posicionava atras del humano el cual solo avanzaba hacia sus compañeras, sin embargo eran inconcientes del salto desliespacial que se generaba en aquellos momentos

lentamente la nave comenzaba a acercarse ala salida de la nave covenant minetras tras de ella un spartan corria para alcanzar la puerta de vavor de la misma donde permenecia seis con su mano extendida ala espera de que su compañero saltara, sin embargo en esos momentos rtas llego con un rifle de presicion solo para ver como su capitana dejaba ir a los humanos

-no te dejare ir tan facilmente-dijo el elite antes de apuntar al spartan que corria, para su mala suerte mell se percato de eso y trato de deterer a rtas

-detente¡-grito la elite asu compañero, sin embargo el elite disparo su rifle al spartan justo cuando el phantom salia de la nave y el humano saltaba

seis solo veia con una sonriza como el pelinegro estaba a escasos centrimetos de tomar su mano pero el spartan negro volteo a ver como la elite gritaba para ver con suma sorpresa una silueta que el conocia y habia sido la responsable del inicio de sus desgracias un elite de armadura plateada que desde sus recuerdos mas leganos aun le atormentaba...al asesino de su madre antes de resivir un disparo en su casco y comenzar a caer mientras la nave entraba al deslispace

-zero¡-fueron las unicas palabras que el spartan negro pudo escuchar de su compañera

solo seis veia con horror como la mano de su compañero caia al abismo de un planeta desconocido para ellos y la elite veia con horror como su rival y objetivo caia de la nave...

* * *

 **planeta:reach**

 **fecha:1 de octubre del 2552...**

 **lugar: espacio aereo orbital de reach..**

 **nave: unsc pegasus, clase: acorazado prototipo**

en la nave el contigente spartan que arribaba al planeta recien caido de la humanidad, en el puente de mandode la misma permenecian; la dra haibara, la comandante ivanov y el grupo spartan omicron y el bolverk viendo como el planeta de origen de los spartans y lo que alguna vez llamaron hogar permenecia en ruinas

-este es el lugar donde esta el?-pregunto la dra

-si..aqui fue donde se convirtio en quien es...-contesto la comandante ivanov-equipo omigron preparese para el despliege en la base sword¡-ordeno la spartan de cabellera negra larga

-señora que pasa si ellos no estan en la base?-pregunto un spartan de armadura roja con casco de cqb, se trataba de wairth

-esperaremos hasta que lo hagan esas son las ordenes del mando-dijo la spartan mientras el grupo de spartans rojos que correspondia al escuadron omicron

-realmente crees que jonh y zero hayan sobrevivido a eso?-pregunto un spartan de hayabusa color azul, se trataba de xeno miembro del equipo bolverk y el mejor especialista en armas blancas

-ya lo veremos despues de todo ellos dos son casi invencibles-dijo otro con armadura de comando de color roja con detalles negros, se trataba de omega lider del equipo bolverk y mejor espartan especialista en armas de fuego de cualquier calibre

asi todos los spartans veian el plante al cual alguna vez llamaron hogar y donde aprendieron a trabajar en equipo y como una familia...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	16. Chapter 16

mission 15 hogar dulce hogar...

* * *

 **fecha actual:5 de octubre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: sanghelios, (a mas de 14,000,00 años luz de reach)...**

 **situacion: planeta origen de los sanghelios...**

 **resultado: planeta enemigo...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 humanos (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de sanghelios...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion (situacion desconocida)**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-evadir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-regresar a reach**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante a capital sanghelio**

 **fecha:5 de octubre del 2552(cinco dias despues de la transpocicion)...**

 **nave:crucero capitan de la flota de la retribucion;** **Pious Inquisitor** **...**

 **habitacion de la capitana de la nave capitan de la flota del covenant...**

mell dunae, capitana del crucero Pious Inquisitor se encontraba en su cama viendo el techo de su habaitacion pensando en los eventos sucedidos durante el salto deslispace hace 5 dias, su mente no dejaba de atormentarla con aquel momento que ella habia esperado durante mucho tiempo...

flashback hace cinco dias...

mell dunae veia como lentamente la un phantom comenzaba a acercarse ala salida de su nave mientras tras de ella un spartan corria para alcanzar la puerta de vabor de la misma donde permenecia una humana con su mano extendida ala espera de que su compañero saltara, sin embargo en esos momentos rtas segundo al mando despues de ella llego con un rifle de presicion solo para ver como apuntaba alos los humanos que escapaban

-no te dejare ir tan facilmente-dijo el elite atras de ella antes de apuntar al spartan que corria, para su mala suerte trato de moverse lo mas rapido que pudo cuando se percato de eso y trato de deterer a su segundo oficial

-detente¡-grito la elite asu compañero, sin embargo el elite ultra disparo su rifle al spartan justo cuando el phantom salia de la nave y el humano saltaba

la mirada de la elite se centro en la escena que veia frente a ella su rival y enemigo con horror caia al abismo de un planeta conocido para ella, la elite rapidamente volteo a ver a su segundo al amando que veia el lugar de caida del spartan negro con satisfaccion

-lo he hecho mell ahora no hay nada de lo que te debas preocupar mas-dijo el ultra con una sonriza ala sangheili, pero esta solo lo veia con odio y tristesa

-idiota...-fueron las palabras de mell antes de retirarze del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos y su puño cerrado...

fin del flashback...

* * *

cuarto de mell dunae...

la elite habia terminado de recordar aquel dia minetras se levantaba del lugar donde reposaba para diriguirse ala ventana que daba una vista asu hogar, el cual vio por ultima vez cuando partio de sanghelios a gran caridad para preguntarse si su rival se encontraba vivo?...

* * *

planeta: sanghelios

fecha:5 de octubre del 2552

lugar:zona prohibida de sanghelios (area no explorada por ordenes de los profetas de la primera era del covenant y luagr de procedencia de los demonios de sanghelios)

en un bosque salvatico permanecia un spartan de armadura negra inmovil, parecia no haberse movido por dias de su lugar ya que eran evidentes los estragos de su reingreso al planeta enemigo pero avia algo mas en este spartan parecia tener algo pegado en el...

dentro de la armadura el ususario permanecia inconciente en un estado de auto preservacion hasta que la armadura se reactivo por un factor externo...

en el monitor interno del casco permanecia las palabras reinicio, hasta que finalmente aparecieron todos los datos he informes del usuario y su armadura, minetras el pelinegro despertaba lentamente

-..que ha sucedido?...-pregunto el usuario mientras la ia de la armadura despertaba

-hemos llegado aun planeta desconocido...el informe demuestra gran similitud con la tierra-dijo dot respondiendo

-cuanto ha pasado?-pregutno el spartan aun tratando de recuperarse

-cinco dias desde la transpocicion de reach a este planeta por parte de la flota covenat-contesto nuevamente la ia

-dame el reporte de situacion de la armadura?-dijo el spartan viendo hacia los lados contemplando su ambiente hasta que aparecieron en su visor las estadisticas

-estadisticas listas-contesto dot mientra sel spartan leia el reporte

armadura: mk_vii prototipo armadura spartan (ss)

usuario: spartan z_000 (borrado: z_370)

estado de sistema:

Comprobando el estado de las armas:...

Estado de un solo modo...[normal]

Estado del modo de ráfaga...[normal]

Estado del modo shotgun...[normal]

Estado del modo granada...[normal]

Estado del escudo de energia...[normal]

Estado del sistema de bio espuma...[normal]

Estado del radar...[anormal aumento en capacidad]

Comprobando el estado del usuario...

Estado del corazón del soldado de tropa...[normal]

Estado de la energía...[normal]

Actualizar el estado del sistema ... [reparar infeccion clase a desconocida]

Estado de arranque por gravedad...[normal]

complobacion de estado final de diagnostico...

anormalidades en armadura...[mutacion organica de origen desconocido en armadura]

anormalidades en usuario...[mutacion a nivel celular]

repercuciones...[desconocidas]

ventajas...[desconocidas]

Energía muy grande detectada en esta área ...

Comprobación de estado completada...

buena suerte...

* * *

al terminar de checar el reporte de su armadura el humano se levanto de su lugar de descanzo para ver su armadura, lo primero que vio fueron sus brazos los cuales tenian una especia de material oscuro cubriendo partes de la armadura emitiendo un ligero color verde, el humano no entendia nada de lo que sucedia asi que vio cerca una cascada ala cual se acerco

en el piso permanecia un pequeño lago al cual el spartan se acerco para ver su reflejo lo que vio lo sorprendio en gran medida, su armadura habia cambiado en gran medida ya que varias anormalidades eran visibles en esta...

su armadura habai sido cubierta en gran medida por una especie de organismo vivo de color negro el cual emitia en algunos lugares de manera muy pequeña casi como puntos y algunas lineas un color verde fosforecente, en otras secciones varias protuberancias casi como picos salieron en su espalda hombros y brazo izquierdo asi como su arma el rifle de asalto se habian mezclado a su brazo y a su vez habia mutado junto al resto de la armadura ya que su casco normal habia sido remplazado por una variante scdo muy diferente y unica de las armaduras de clase E.A.R.T.H de la era de los primeros viajes espaciales de la unsc con un cristal naranja tipico de los spartans y el cual fue el modelo predesesor al mk 22 de la dra halsey.

aunque este hecho no le sorprendio en gran medida ya que su casco tenia la cualidad de pasar de casco scdo al que usaba tipicamente asi que dio por deduccion que su casco habai cambiado automaticamente a esta variante por el ambiente presente.

-que me ha pasado?-pregunto el spartan ala ia

-desconocido...despues del disparo obtenido en el ataque ala nave covenat el sistema de respuesta ia termino desactivado hasta el dia de hoy, el reporte de los ultimos cinco dias revela que la unidad estubo activa durante esos cuatro dias posteriores enfrentandoce a diversos eventos y...hostilidades-dijo la ia lo que llamo la atencion del humano

-aque clase de hostilidades? exactamente?-pregunto el spartan intrigado

-aun desconocido la camara externa que permanecio activa lo hizo por momentos y gravo partes de lo sucedido en este lapzo de tiempo sin embargo esta extraña forma de vida o...mutacion ha impedido el completo analisis de algunos sistemas de la armadura vitales o indispenzables asi como su bloqueo-declaro la ia intrigada y curioso por aquella extraña forma de vida adherida a ellos

-te afecta en algo?-pregunto el spartan ala ia

-no...bueno ahora que lo pregunta-dijo la ia algo preocupada

-que sucede?-

-aparte de los sistemas bloqueados algunas de mis funciones tambien fueron neutralizadas y soy incapaz de usarlas apesar de que el sistema de la armadura y mi auto diagnostico demuestran que estoy trabajando al 100% de capacidad-declaro la ia

-tiene reparo o cura nuestra situacion actual?-pregunto el spartan

-afirmativo sin embargo los materiales y propiedades para poder corregir el error biologico esstan en reach y solo la dra halsey o la dra miyano son las unicas en ser capases de llevar el proceso con exito-contesto la ia

-bien nos preocuparemos de eso mas tarde ahora lo importante es ver el aquella emision de energia desconocida-declaro el spartan asimilando su situacion y comenzando a ir al lugar donde provenia la emision de energia desconocida...

* * *

al otro lado del bosque prohibido...

las dos spatans permanecian en el extraño bosque explorando el desconocido lugar para ellas, minetras recordaban el evento de hace cinco dias, durante el escape las spartans fueron derribadas en plena orbita del planeta mientras trataban de recuperar asu compañero que caia al planeta, para su desgracia la nave no soporto la maniobra generando la explocion de los motores de esta y callendo en el mismo lugar que su compañero pero a una gran distancia de separacion casi de medio continete(equivalente a estados unidos)...

despues de eso las spartans continuaron su camino hacia la señal de repeticion de la baliza de emergencia de la armadura aunque algo extraño se presento en aquel lugar, apesar de saber que un gran numeros de naves covenant llego desde el deslispace a este planeta desconocido ninguna nave covenant se acercaba al area circuandante...casi como si no pudieran o lo evitaran.

asun asi ninguna anormalidad ocurrio encuanto a las fuerzas de exploracion covenant las cuales no merondeaban el lugar las spartan sabian que algo mas habai en ese lugar obcervandolas desde las sombras

-y...entonces cuentame algo mas de ti?-pregutno runa algo aburrida por la falta de accion

-que quieres saber?-pregunto seis

-no se dime por que no usas tu nombre?-pregunto runa algo curiosa ya que la mayoria de los spartans usaban parte de sus nombres y su numero de identificacion

-por que no me gusta que me hablen por mi nombre y un numero, si me llamaran que sea de una sola manera de lo contrario me sentira como un producto-contesto seis que iba alfrente

-bueno creo que eres igual a zero-dijo runa

-es verdad cual es el nombre de el? y por que nunca lo usa?-pregunto seis intrigada

-digamos que su nombre conlleva un gran peso el cual el no puede soportar y mejor solo usa un numero como su nombre por que lo que mejor hace es matar a su objetivo-declaro runa

-ya veo...donde crees que estemo y por que crees que el covenant no baja aqui?-pregunto seis

-no lo se pero lo aberiguaremos una vez encontremos a zero-declaro la spartan peliblanco mientras avanzaba adentrandoce junto asu compañera mas al bosque seguidas de algo entre las sombras...

* * *

en la orbita del planeta sanghelios...

la estacion espacial gran caridad permanecia en orbita escoltada por toda la flota del covenant en su viaje al planeta sanghelios

en el interior permencaian los tres profetas de la ciudad sagrada mientras las dos maximas figuras de la flota elite del covenant llegaban

-para que nos han solicitado nobles profetas?-pregunto mell arrodillandoce ante los sumos jeracas

-levantence mell dunae, rtas de pie-ordeno el profeta de la verdad, ambos sangheilis obedecieron-como bien saben un grupo de demonios han llegado al planeta sanghelios y se han adentrado en la zona prohibida-declaro el profeta de la verdad

-lo sabemos noble porfeta de la verdad pero segun nuestras costumbres nadie puede entrar o morira, eso fue dictado en la primera era durante la formacion del covenant por los primeros jerarcas-declaro rtas

-asi es sin embargo enviaremos dos de nuestras armas experimentales recien desarrolladas a ese lugar para poder eliminar al grupo de spartans en el planeta-declaro verdad

-armas experimentales?-pregunto rtas

-no es algo de lo que deban preocuparse sin embargo mell duane usted y su flota permaneceran aqui hasta nuevo aviso-ordeno verdad

-como lo dicten jerarcas-dijo mell agachando la cabeza verdad solo asintio y dio la orden de que se fueran, ambos sangheilis obedecieron y salieron del resineto minetras los porfetas admiraban el planeta de los elites

-crees que este bien han pasado varios años desde la dictadura de esa regla en esa area-pregunto piedad

-tranquilizate hermano lo que hay en ese lugar y que solo nosotros conocemos sera la perdicion de ese grupo de humanos demonios, es ironico demonios seran matados por demonios-dijo verdad divertido por eso...

* * *

nuevamente en el planeta sanghelios...

zero corria entre la vejetacion del lugar siguiendo la señal energetica desconocida la cual era su unico punto de referencia en esos momentos aunque dicha emision tambien mostraba otra señal y no era una una firma energetica sino algo mas...

-dot aun no sabes que es lo que estamos buscando?pregunto el humano asu compañera ia

-aun sigo desifrando la señal...es extraño-dojo la ia

-extraño? aque te refieres?-

-la señal qu estoy tratando de desifrar es familiar aunque algo incoherente-cntesto dot

-bueno sigue trabajando en eso yo seguire avanzando-dojo el humano siguiendo su camino sin tdetenerse, apesar de las condiciones terrenales del lugar presente no se detubo por nada hasta llegar asu objetivo

-zero...he descubierto ha quien pertenese esta señal de misteriosa es de...-dijo dot antes de ser interrumpida

-...El **UNSC Diadochi** numero de servicio **AE-830** , Nave de Munición encargada por la Armada del UNSC por el escuadron especial de spartans ii bajo el escuadron E.A.R.T.H de la unsc, fue catalogada desaparecida el 34 de abril del 2532 cuando realizaba un viaje hacia un planeta covenant hasta que desaparecio-dijo el spartan viendo los restos de una nave en el bosque minetras le generaba un ligero sentimiento de soledad al ver los vestiguios de aquella nave humana en el planeta sanghelios...

* * *

en otro punto del bosque lejos de la localizacion de los humanos dos capsulas metalicas las cuales fueron lanzadas desde gran caridad aterrizaban en el planeta solo para liberar a dos criaturas de estas las cuales no mostraban ningun signo de humanidad o sentimientos ya que al ver una criatura viva cerca de unas sombras humanoides estos despedazaban ala presa con una sed de sangre y muerte...

* * *

 **planeta:reach**

 **fecha:6 de octubre del 2552...**

 **lugar: base sword, laboratorio subterraneo  
**

en las profundidades de la base sword el grupo comando de spartans enviados permanecian afuera del laboratorio de la dra halsey cerca del artefacto alienigena enterrado en el hielo

-listo para abrir la puerta-informo askad, un spartan con armadura de eva color naranja y un centro de comunicaciones y enlaces denominada multiherramienta en su brazo izquierdo minetras hackeaba la cerradura de seguridad del edificio hasta que lo abrio y el grupo spartan entro liderados por omega y la dra miyano

-bien dra miyano cualesson los documentos que necesitamos extraer?-pregunto omega con un rifle de asalto en manos

-primero hay que abrir esta puerta-dijo al dra mientras una puerta plateada de aspecto no humano permanecia frente a ellos

-y como la abrimos?-pregunto el spartan rojo

-no lo se solo la dra halsey sabe como-dijo la dra mientras omega tenia una cara de pocos amigos

-crees poder abrirla askad?-pregunto omega

-nunca he visto algo como esto pero supongo que...no es imposible incluso para kat del equipo noble-declaro el spartan quien era el mentor de la spartan kat, asi los tres comenzaron a pelear sobre como reslover el asunto hasta que la puerta se abrio dejando a todos impactados-yo no hize nada-declaro askad

-no importa todos adentro no queremos que un grupo de patrullas covenat venga-declaro el lider del grupo para lo que el escuadron omicron, bolvek ingresaran alas intalaciones alienigenas

el interior fue diferente de todo lo que ayan visto antes en comparacion con las naves coveant, esta estrucctura era blanca y plateada con luces de colores, el grupo avanzo por el pasillo que no estaba bloqueado por las puertas hasta llegar auna sala de control o algo parecido donde solo habia una esfera conjelada en el centro y una consola

-askad investiga lo que puedas de este lugar-ordeno omega señalando la consola, el eva solo obedecio, minetras los demas spartans solo se acercaron ala esfera en el centro

-que sera esto?-pregunto spencer miembro del equipo omicron con armadura roja mk ii (la misma variable de armadura que el equipo rojo de halo wars)

-y yo que se, talvez sea una pecera-dijo waith limpiando un poco del hielo de la esfera para ver una silueta dentro de esta, lo que vio lo soprendio en gran medida

dentro de la esfera habia una forma de vida nunca antes vista por algun otro ser viviente humano o covenant, era una chica que mediria aproximadamente 2.10 mts y la cual se encontraba en pocision fetal, vestia un extraño uniforme o traje espacial y parecia estar durmiendo

-es linda no creen?-pregunto una voz femenina, era kary-08, vestia una armadura de piloto de colr verde esmeralda

-si claro seguro para poder tirarmela-declaro xeno el hayabusa azul que permanecia atras de todos y que jamas se reprimia en sus comentarios

-oye mas respeto con la señorita-dijo spencer-aunque he de admitir que es realmente linda-dijo el spartan mk ii

-ese es el espiritu fuckers-dijo xeno con conviccion antes de sacar dos espadas y diriguirse ala esfera sin embargo antes de poder tocar la esfera un rayo lo golpeo lanzandolo lejos, todos al ver aquel golpe de energia voltearon a ver como una extraña forma mecanica (o eso aparentaba ) aparecia frente a ellos, tenia varias partes brillando de azul

-soy el Warden Eterno-declaro el ser de casi cuatro metros y de esteroides en el cuerpo frente a ellos-estan molestando el sueño de mi señora la bibliotecaria, vallanse-ordeno el warden

-lo siento pero no se podra tenemos ordenes de llevarnos todo lo que hay aqui-ordeno omega apuntando con su rifle de precicion

-solo un reclamador puede acceder aqui-infomo el warden

-asi quien es ese reclamador?-pregunto xeno levantnadoce con algo de sarcasmo

-el reclamador humano zero-dijo otra voz cerca de askad, al ver vien se trataba de la consola-hola soy offencive bias sistema de defenza automatico foreruner-dijo la consola

-como sea equipo omicron, bolverk preparen todo nos vamos y tu warden eterno dime que sabes de zero?-pregunto omega la warden quien solo saco dos espadas

-solo el reclalamdor humano puede estar aqui ahora no tengo nada que responderles y mucho menos pudedo dejarlos ir-declaro el warden eterno minetras las puertas de la habaitacion eran cerradas abruptamente y consiguiente dejaban ambos aquipos sin salida...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	17. Chapter 17

mission 16: recuerdos, vieja amiga y nueva hermana...

* * *

 **fecha actual:6 de octubre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: sanghelios, (a mas de 14,000,00 años luz de reach)...**

 **situacion: planeta origen de los sanghelios...**

 **resultado: planeta enemigo...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 humanos (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de sanghelios...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion (situacion inexplicable)**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-evadir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-regresar a reach**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante a capital sanghelio**

 **fecha:6 de octubre del 2552(seis dias despues de la transposicion)...**

 **nave:crucero capitan de la flota de la retribucion;** **Pious Inquisitor** **...**

 **habitacion de la capitana de la nave capitan de la flota del covenant...**

(oir Sad Anime Ost : Sukeru Hitomi)

mell dunae estaba en el angar de su crucero abordando un phantom que la llevaria a sanghelios, el viaje parecia ser solo con fines personales y no como una mision para cazar alos humanos que habia bajado al planeta origen de los elites; **Sanghelios,** designado **CE-80-9012** por los Forerunner, es el planeta natal de la raza Sangheili. (Sanghelios es el cuarto planeta de un Sistema Tri-Estelar Urs, compuesto por Urs, Fied y Joori. El planeta tiene dos lunas llamadas Qikost y Suban.)

rtas vadam, personalmente habia ido a despedir a su capitana, sabia mejor que nadie lo que ella pasaba en aquellos momentos, la perdida de su prometido habia sido un duro golpe asi como la desonra de no haber eliminado al humano.

ahora ella se diriguia a su planeta de origen por ordenes de los altos jerarcas, para poder descanzar una semana y como ligeura compensacion por lo sucedido con su prometido let...

* * *

 **planeta: sanghelios**

 **fecha:6 de octubre del 2552**

lugar:capital de sanghelios...

mell dunae se encontraba saliendo del area de desenbarco de naves de la ciudad, el ambiente era el tipico de un pueblo prospero y tranquilo sin muchos signos de urbanizacion.

era uno de las pocas bellezas que mell admiraba de su planeta de origen, a comparacion de gran caridad y otras bases terraformadas del covenant, sanghelios un conservaba su belleza natural apesar de los años.

-mmm...ha-fue la exalacion de aire de la elite que vestia un vestido blanco, llevaba una maleta en una mano y solo contemplaba como varios otros sangehilis vivian sus vidas lejos de la guerra contra los humanos.

la elite contemplaba el panorama de su pueblo de origen que no se percato como alguien se acercaba por atras de ella tapandole los ojos

-quien soy yo?...-pregunto una voz femenina

-la sangheili mas infantil que he conocido-dijo mell con un tono de sarcasmo, al decir esas palabras sus ojos fueron descubiertos para que ella se diera la vuelta- como has estado juran?-pregunto la elite

la sangheili que veia la capitana duane se trataba de su mejor he inceparable amiga, tul juran, una sangheili de ojos ambar, de la misma altura que mell que vestia un vestido rojo, al igual que mell su amiga tul´juran era una experta sangeili en el arte del combate y la estrategia

-bien aunque las cosas aqui han sido algo aburridas sin ti mell-contesto la elite a su amiga

-ya veo, y como han estado todos por aqui?-pregunto mell bajando sus cosas

-mis padres se fueron al otro lado del continente a Qualom, ya sabes como son siempre viajando de un estado al otro-dijo juran algo decepcionada por eso

-bueno almenos tus padres se divierten viajando por los 30 estados conociendo mas sobre la historia sangheili-dijo la capitana algo divertida por eso, en efecto los padres de juran eral algo vagos considerando la posicion del padre de juran, ella era la primera y única hija del Kaidon: Tulum 'Juranai, Capitán de su guardia y heredera de su Torreón, en este caso ella era lo equibalente a una princesa.

-oye parece ser que llovera?-dijo mell viendo como el cielo se nublaba y varios padres y madres llamaban asus pequeños a casa- sera mejor apresurarnos o sino nos mojaremos-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas

-te apuesto a que llego a tu casa antes que tu-comento juran antes de salir corriendo

-o..oye espera¡-contesto la capitana tratando de detener asu amiga en vano para despues comenzar a seguirla...

* * *

lugar:casa de la familia dunae...

(oir:Mirai Nikki Emotional OST Extended)

la casa de mell era algo grande como lo equiparable aun castillo pequeño, su pocicion y la de sus padres le daban acceso a ciertos privilegios, su padre habia sido un general cuatro años atras, pero sin embargo ahora estaba retirado entrenando elites en; ranhelo, una colonia sangheili al otro lado de la galaxia, su madre era una ama de casa sin embargo ahora pasaba todo el tiempo junto asu esposo por lo que no seria raro que ella tambine lo hubiera acompañado.

la casa en si era cuidada por algunos sangeilis masculinos mientras que las actividades como la comida, la limpiesa y demas eran trabajo de las hembras...

-ha que bien se siente estar en casa otra vez¡-dijo mell con alegria tumbandoce en su cama y abrazar una almohada, juran solo la veia con divercion antes de hacer una expecion algo triste

-mell, se lo que paso con let y lamento mucho tu perdida...-dijo juran asu amiga que ahora permanecia aferrada a la almohada, aunque no se pudiese ver ella estaba llorando

-por que tenia que suceder esto juran? por que el?-le pregunto la elite asu amiga

-no lo se...ojala tubiera una respuesta a esa pregunta mell...-contesto la amiga acercandoce a la capitana aferrada ala almohada para sentarse en la cama y acariciar la cabeza de su amiga la cual la volteo a ver apesar de que lloraba y se aferraba aun mas al objeto

-por que? por que let?...yo lo amaba, era lo unico que mas apresiaba en este mundo por que el?¡-grito la sangheili separandoce de la almohada para abrazar asu amiga con fuerza buscando fuerza para no llorar, era evidente que se habia estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo

-no te preocupes te entiendo...llora todo lo que quieras aqui estoy yo para consolarte-comento juran mientras correspondia el abrazo de su amiga y ala vez lloraba en silencio, mell por su parte lloraba con todas sus fuerzas sin signos de detenerse pronto...

* * *

(oir:[OST] [ANIME] Surechigau Kokoro to Kokoro)

no muy lejos de la colonia sangheili el spartan de armadura negra transformada recorria el bosque en busca de sus amigas, habia dejado una nota y un radio faro en la nave humana estrellada para poder regresar o tener un punto de encuentro con sus compaeñras si esque un seguian con vida.

en esos momentos el sabia que se encontraba en el planeta sangheili, la razon las fuerzas covenant aun no desplegaban su increible fuersa de combate para asesinarlo, era evidente que el no hacerlo era un signo para evitar el panico inecesario en las comunidades cercana pero tambine reforzarian la seguridad de estas.

mientras pensaba en ello la idea de que se encontrara en el planeta de origen de mell no pasaba de largo, asi con esa idea el spartan comenzo a pensar e aquella sangheili que mostraba algo diferente que en otros elites que habia enfrentado y la noche antes de dejarla escapar...

* * *

flashback...

hace algunas semanas...

el spartan permencia atento a posible movimento enemigo en los bosques de azord apesar de que en momentos sus ojos se cerraban buscando el descanso que merecian desde hace algunos dias en vela, sin embargo tenia que hacerlo, no podia poner en peligro su vida y la de su prisionera.

asi con esos pensaminetos volveo a ver ala sangheili, ella dormia placidamente y calma, te veia adorable para ser una elite lo que llamo la atencion del spartan, el habai memorizado algunos dias atras la rutina de la sangheili asi que sabia cuando ella dormia realmente y no fingia.

en ese momento saco una libreta y un lapiz para ver ala elite y comenzar a hacer un boceto de la misma durmiendo, por alguna razon habia tomado cierto interes por la elite asi que habai comenzado a dibujarla en la libreta que normalmente lleva siempre para dibujar algun escenario o criatura que le fasine y la elite no era la escepcion, almenos 20 paginas tenian bocetos de la elite en diferentes poses: desde una vista de la elite viendo el atardecer hasta comiendo.

muchos podrian considerar esas acciones como no aptas para un soldado y menos un spartan asi que ese era su pequeño secreto y ademas lo unico que realmente amaba hacer, una de sus ultimas muestras de humanidad...

una vez terminado el boceto el spartan guardo la libreta para ver como la elite dormia y finalmente acercarse a ella, sin embargo la elite hizo un movimento extraño mientras el spartan asu lado la observaba.

-la elite habia tomado su brazo y lo abrazaba fuertemente con signos de no quererlo soltar en un largo rato, asi reusado el spartan decidio permencer asi hasta que la elite se despertara o lo soltara cual fuera lo que sucediera primero.

-let...-fueron las palabras que la elite mencionaba todas las noches cuando dormia- por favor vuelve pronto...te extraño...-dijo la elite entre sueos mientras una lagrima caia por sumejilla, el saprtan estaba sorprendido, nunca antes habia visto llorar aun elite y mas siendo mujer- por favor...llevame lejos y...protegeme- fueron las palabras de la elite que se aferraba aun mas al brazo del spartan.

el humano no sabia que hacer para tranquilizar ala elite que parecia tener miedo a algo en sus sueños, lo que le hacia preguntarse que era aquello que la atormentaba, parecia ser una elite sin intenciones asesinas y nobles entonces que era lo que le atormentaba?, ella no parecia ser de aquella que debian sufrir sino vivir felizmente la vida lo que hizo que el spartan tomara una decicion...

-...te protegere hasta que el llege...-dijo el spartan viendo ala elite para acariciarla

-..lo prometes?...-pregunto la elite en sueños

-...si...yo lo prometo...mell dunae-dijo el spartan viendo ala sangheili quien comenzo a calmarse y a soltar su brazo, en eso el spartan vio como lentamente se acercaba el amanecer y no muy lejos podia escuchar las voces de multiples contactos que dedujo serian covenant, por lo que tomo todas las armas para poder darselas ala elite una vez esta despertara...

fin del flashback...

* * *

el spartan habia terminado de recordar aquel dia mientras en lo alto de un risco podia apreciar una ciudad covenant poco urbanizada y en donde permenceia la sangheili y de donde una extraña señal era emitida en la frecuencia de la unsc...

* * *

 **planeta:sangheilios**

 **fecha:7 de octubre del 2552...**

 **lugar: casa de mell  
**

(oir:[OST] [ANIME] Accel World - ByeBye [Extended] [Feat. Onoken])

amanecia en casa de los dunae y mell junto a juran dormian juntas despues de un dia dejando salir todos sus sentimentos hacia el sangheili que ambas amaban y ahora estaba muerto...

para mell no era extraño saber que juran hubiera llorado asi junto a ella, despues de todo let era el amor prohibido de juran, si bien juran tambien habia declarado sus sentimientos hacia let, este no pudo aceptarlos pues aunque tambien la amaba let escogio a mell por el mismo amor que se tenian ambos, aquello dejo destrozada a juran sin embargo y aun apesar de eso juran no dejo de amarlo...

ahora ambas sangheili despertaban con los primeros rayos de luz del sol para ver sus ojos, un mostraban algunas marcas de su liberacion de aquellos sentimentos que ambas habian reprimido.

-buenos dias...-dijo mell a su amiga

-buenos dias mell, ire a ver si ya esta el desalluno-comento la elite

-oye juran como esta?...-antes de que mell pudiera terminar su pregunta juran le tomo la palabra

-por que no vienes y la ves tu misma?-le dijo la elite mientras abria la puerta esperando aque su amiga la siguiera, asi sin decir nada mell se levanto de su cama para seguri a la sangheili por algunos pasillos para salir del la casa aun anexo de la casa dunae.

el anexo estaba restringido para casi todos a excepcion de mell, juran y ha algunos otros servidores de confianza de la familia dunae.

el anexo estaba conectado por un puente a una seccion alta de un barranco casi inaxesible salvo por el puente en si.

al llegar vieron lo que parecia ser una pequeña viviendo de dos pisos con un invernadero, en el lugar habian algunas cosas; muebles, platos, plantas, comida, y ropa algo mas pequeña, tambine habai una biblioteca y algunas armas

-desde que llego fue un poco dificil hacer que se mantubiera quieta, mas aun en este lugar, trato de escapar en mas de una ocasion pero finalmente ha entendido que todo esto es por su bien, es una lastima que todo lo que sufrio antes de traerla aqui estoy segura que eso nos hubiera facilitado las cosas-dijo juran a mell

-ya veo, es verdad que nunca espera que los jerarcas llegaran a tales extremos aun apesar se que es nuestra enemiga pero aun asi...-dijo mell algo en voz baja- ...bueno eso comprueba que nuestra teoria era correcta, lastima que no podemos ponerla en marcha como nos gustaria-dijo mell

-si, de seguro nos cortarian la cabeza si lo decimos-dijo juran algo divertida por ello, asi fue mientras caminaban hasta que llegaron al invernadero donde permanecia una silla de ruedas hecha de tecnologia covenant, pero con aspecto humano.

-que tal amaneciste hoy ...han?-pregunto juran

-bien gracias por preguntar juran-dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la silla de ruedas

-han...quisiera presentarse a tu unica familiar, ella es mell dunae, por que no te presentas?-dijo la elite ala voz desconocida, al instante la silla comenzo a dar vuelta para revelar a una mujer humana de cabellara rubia clara y ojos dorados

-soy han´chavamee, es un placer conocerte hermana mell dunae-dijo la humana, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que cal 141, pero se veia diferente ala spartan que solia ser

-hola mucho gusto han, soy mell se que estas algo confundida pero no te preocupes es normal despues de todo perdiste tu memoria-comento la elite ala humana que solo la veia con una sonriza-(lamento lo que te sucedio aquel dia, pero de momento necesito que estes asi para poder ayudarte cal)-penso la elite sintiendo algo de lastima por la humana- escucha han has sido una buena chica por eso sigue asi hermanita-dijo la elite ala humana

-si-fue la afirmacion de la spartan ala elite...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	18. Chapter 18

mission 17: llegada, desesperacion, el fantasma de reach y el de sanghelios...

* * *

 **fecha actual:6 de octubre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: sanghelios, (a mas de 14,000,00 años luz de reach)...**

 **situacion: planeta origen de los sanghelios...**

 **resultado: planeta enemigo...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 humanos (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de sanghelios...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion (situacion inexplicable)**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-evadir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-regresar a reach**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante a capital sanghelio**

 **fecha:6 de octubre del 2552(seis dias despues de la transposicion)...**

 **planeta: sanghelios**

 **lugar:capital de sanghelios, casa de la familia dunae...**

en el comedor de la seccion apartada de la residencia principal dunae, mell y juran junto ala humana se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, aunque solo mell tenia ese sentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder...

-oye que sucede?-pregunto juran al ver la mirada ida de mell

-no lo se, tengo esa sensacion de que algo malo ocurrira pronto-comento mell

-bueno hermana mell creo que podria ser asi-comento han

-aque te refieres?-pregunto mell intrigada

-bueno hasta ayer en la noche una radio estubo funcionando, esa que tienes atras en tu cuarto privado-comento han, mell no sabia aque se referia ya que no sabia aque se referia la humana, hasta que comenzo a caer en cuenta de algo- comenzo a reproducir sonidos y algunas voces-comento la humana

-sonidos y voces? puedes decirme que clase cosas decian las voces?-pregunto mell

-si, esto creo que decia...algo de gran caridad, las espadas de sanghelios y un nombre... let volir-las ultimas palabras de la humana resonaron en la mente de mell, un nombre que creyo jamas oir nuevamente ahora que superaba su partida, sin tomar consideracion de nadie, mell se levanto de la mesa para diriguirse a su habitacion privada seguida por las otras dos femeninas

la habitacion no tenia muchas cosas, solo una cama, una vieja armadura, fotos, un telescopio y una radio de amplitud en una freccuencia determinada que mell usaba para comunicarse con let en sus dias de juventud, una vez estubo en la habitacion mell rapidamente comenzo a mover los transmisores de la radio, apesar de ser mas vieja que los sistemas de comuniccion del covenant mas actuales tenia la cualidad de funcionar en casi todo el espacio covenant conocido con una tardanza de una semana entre mensaje y mensaje, apesar de ello era una fuente fiable de comunicacion sin innterrupciones o desifrados.

la radio unos momentos despues comenzo a hacer ruidos y reproducir el ultimo mensaje captado...

- ** _"aqui let...lir...me resives mell? yo...gran caridad...cordenandas 044.34.55...tor signus..la nave se dirige a sanghelios...preparados...aghhhrr!"..._** -por unos momentos la comunicaccion dejo de oirse hasta que nuevamente se escucho algo- ** _"aqui let volir de la flota personal del profeta de la verdad a sanghelios debido a problemas de communicacion el mensaje anterior fue enviado con estatica, retransmitiendo el mensaje de la flota a sanghelios, en dos dias llegaremos a sanghelios por favor no ataquen la nave que se dirigue hacia el planeta, haremos un aterrizaje de emergencia para reparaciones en sanghelios antes que gran caridad para evitar daños debido ala situacion de la nave, confirmo nuestro arrivo programado para antes del termino del sexto dia del ciclo solar en curso, let volir cambio y fuera... "_** -la comunicacion termino ahi dejando el corazon de mell latir al 100 veces por segundo, su amado prometido seguia vivo y se diriguia a sanghelios sin duda alguna eran buenas noticias para ella, asi que mell rapidamente fue al telescopio de la habiatacion para sacar un dispositivo de control covenant y comenzar a triangular las ultimas cordenadas del la transmicion para hacer un calculo y confirmar que el lado actual del planeta giraba en direccion a dichas cordenadas por lo que podria ver el aterrizaje de la nave en el puerto espacial a unos kilometros de la capital, asi mell usando el telescopio comenzo a buscar algun indicio de la nave de let...la busqueda parecia ser interminable pues el telescopio no podia abarcar todo el area de busqueda de mell sin embargo en esos momentos una comunicacion fue transmitida atravez de su comunicador

-capitana dunae, aqui rtas informo que cerca del espacio aereo a la pious inquisitor se detectan una anomalia-informo rtas por el dispositivo

-no te procupes rtas es let, acabo de encontrar una comunicacion suya en una radio del planeta-dijo mell

-pero señora eso no tiene sentido? let jamas haria eso amenos que fuera necesario y mas si se dirigue hacia aqui lo logico seria que el fuera a gran caridad o por lo menos diera un reporte a los profetas y ellos nos lo notificaran a nosostros-informo rtas cuestionando la viabilidad de dicho mensaje

-no te procupes su nave estaba dañada asi que viene a aqui a sanghelios para realizar reparaciones y no poner en peligro a gran caridad te imaginas si una nave como la suya llega a agran caridad y explota seria una deshonra para el pero bueno supongo tendra sus motivos y razones para no habisar su llegada a los profetas-dijo mell buscando aun en el cielo solo para ver ala pious inquisitor en el espacio aereo de su pueblo-rtas estas encima de mi?-pregunto mell

-ah..si bueno estabamos buscando al humano por aqui pudo haber llegado a la ciudad sin embargo aqui es el lugar mas cercano al area de impacto asi que es probable que hayan llegado aqui-comento rtas- espere algo sucede...fructura deslispacial en las coordenadas 12, 32 a estrivor... saquenos de aqui timonel-ordeno rtas aun con la comunicacion activada sin embargo algo sucedio que nadie esperaba una nave en llamas del covenant atravezaba el cielo de sanghelios mientras partia la nave pious inquisitor en dos debido ala velocidad deslispace aunque los daños de la nave de rtas no dañaron la seccion separable por lo que la seccion delantera se separo de la seccion posterior para evitar caer con el peso muerto en llamas que caia al planeta...-cof...cof...que demonios? que ha sucedido? fueron atacados por los humanos?-pregunto rtas por la radio a su capitana

-rtas te encuentras bien?-pregunto la elite

-s..si capitana dunae...algunas fallas estructurales en la nave de mando...perdimos las secciones posteriores asi como capacidades de batalla enviare un grupo a buscar supervivientes ala nave de let, no te preocupes le encontraremos-comento el segundo al mando por la radio antes de cortar la comunicacion

en tierra mell veia como los restos de la nave de let prendian en llamas el bosque cercano ala ciudad, si rtas se encargaba de buscar a let ella tendria que comenzar a hacer algo en tierra y lo unico que podia era ofrecer refuguio a los ciudadanos del pueblo el las puertas de su casa ala espera de que todo se normalizara.

al cabo de unos minutos lentamente los aldeanos y nobles de la ciudad y pueblos aldedaños llegaban a buscar refugio a la mansion dunae que en aquellos momnetos era la principal fortaleza mas cercana de los alrededores, el personal de la residencia dunae ayudaban a todos a entrar con algunas pertenencias, agua y comida, tambien algunos elites de la pious inquisitor habian bajado para resguardar la mancion dunae por ordenes de rtas quien se diriguia a la zona del incidente.

en la reisdencia las cosas eran algo dificiles, en primer lugar apesar del tamaño de la mancion almenos unos 100 sangheilis de varias edades y rangos llegaban y llegaban, los que supieran algo sobre defenza o combate fueron colocados en las murallas y lugares altos de la mancion, solo la seccion anexa era lo unico que salvo a su huesped humana tenia.

alcabo de unos minutos todos entraron y las puertas de la mancion se cerraron, si bien no es que estubieran "bajo ataque" la posibilidad de estampidas por las crituras del bosque sangheili no eran algo con que se debia tomar ala ligera.

asi todos refuguiados esperaban que las tropas covenant llegaran con noticias sobbre el desconocido y inesperado impacto de la nave de batalla.

-todos estan dentro?-pregunto mell a su amiga

-si aunque que fue eso? tenia entendida que la nave estaba dañada pero no crei que fuera tanto?!-pregunto juran

-no lo se en el espacio simepre occuren cosas raras-dijo mell mientras veia el bosque y muy a lo lejos las naves de reconocimiento buscando sobrevivientes en el lugar de impacto...

* * *

bosque de sanghelios...

22:00:34 hrs...

(oir:Halo Reach OST - Ashes)

la noche ya era visible en el bosque de sanghelios, aunque en aquellos momentos tambien las llamas que cubrian el lugar...

en las inmencidades de este lugar, el spartan recorria las cercanias del area de impacto buscando algo...

-donde?...donde?...donde esta la nave?...-se preguntaba el humano, buscaba entre los restos del lugar que con suerte alguna nave o vehiculo hubiera llegado intacto al planeta aun con la destruccion de la nave que impactaron y la que literalmente ahora estaba en llamas, sabia que esas posibilidades estaban en su contra, si su mejor amigo jonh era conocido por su suerte sin presedentes...el era todo lo contrario.

la suerte jamas fue algo que se le diera bien pero aun asi esperaba que algo de la suerte de jonh estubiera con el en aquellos momentos.

las llamas eran infernales y sin duda alguna es era el peor lugar para permanecer, si bien las fuerzas covenant no se habian adentrado antes en el bosque ahora si lo estaban en busca de supervivientes del impacto.

aunque apesar de ello tambien sentia que algo no estaba bien...algo que no encajaba en todo esto...primero el cambio inexplicable de su armadura y ahora este misterioso impacto...

las sombras atravez del fuego eran algo borrosas pero podia distinguirlas de entre animales y fuerzas de inspeccion covenant, por lo que no dudo en eliminarlos con una forma de ataque poco ortodoxa...almenos para un humano...

los cuerpos de las tropas covenant caian una auna con heridas no de cortes o disparos de plasma sino con multiples rasgaduras en sus cuerpos como si de alguna criatura se tratase.

las condiciones no eran favorables para las fuerzas covenant que dependian en gran parte de sus armas y sistemas de camuflaje.

uno auno los esquipos de busqueda calleron a manos del spartan que los eliminaba sin piedad o muestra alguna de humanidad, lo que se esperaba del mayor logro de la dra halsey...

el camino entre el humano y la zona de choque se hacian cada vez menos con forme la noche avanzaba...

al llegar zero vio los restos aun flameantes de la nave alienigena, sin embargo algo de ahi le parecia vagamente familiar, al comenzar a adentrarse en la nave estrellada vio como varios cuerpos resientes de fuerzas covenant permanecian en el suelo, varios de ellos muertos por armas de plasma, otros sin embargo no...

al ascercarse a inspecccionar uno de los cadaveres vio algo inusual...

-n..no puede ser...-dijo el spartan al ver el cadaver de un elite en el suelo, como si quisiera borrar algo de su mente los fantasmas del pasado lo comenzaron a atormentar...

 _-huye sal de aqui nosotros nos encargamos...-_ el recuerdo de una spartan con armadura eva color rosa y el numero r_028, ella lloraba mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener cerrada una puerta, tenia sangre en su armadura

-no puedo dejarte a tras...-musito esas palabras el spartan frente al cadaver del elite

- _disparara ahora..._ -un spartan de armadura cqb azul fuerte se trataba de j_127, que sostenia auna persona con armadura spartan beije que oponia resistencia pero el sujeto que detenia apesar de verse como un humano no lo era ya que giro su cuello 180 grados y mordio al spartan

-no lo hare...-el spartan estaba sumido en sus recuerdos mientras tomaba el mango de una espada de energia del covenant abatido con una mirada perdida

- _no quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas...por favor no lo permitas...asi como ella_ -eran las palabras de otro spartan, uno de armadura beije de tes morena, se trataba de p_321 quien se encontraba moribundo sin un brazo y con su armadura parcialmente destruida

-no puedo hacerlo...por favor no lo pidas mas-el spartan comenzaba a dar rienda suelta asus lagrimas de manera silenciosa sin embargo la oscuridad sumio al spartan mientras era inconciente de lo que sucedia asu alrededor...

* * *

inmencidad oscura...

la socuridad rapidamente cmabio aun campo verde con el cielo azul claro, todo era tranquilidad...

- _oye...me quieres?..._ -la pregunta de una voz llamo la atencion del spartan, soanaba jugetona

-si...te quiero...-fueron las palabras del spartan quien sonreia como si nada minetras alguien se acercaba por atras de el para abrazarlo

- _y...me amas?_ -la pregunta habia cambiado

-si...te amo mucho...-las palabras del spartan sonaban sinceras...

- _entonces llamame._..-la voz era de una chica

-x_015...-dijo el spartan sin miedo a equivocarse

- _hazlo por mi nombre...por favor solo una vez mas.._. _antes del experimento de hoy..._ -la voz dela chica sonaba triste ahora

-...-el spartan la llamo por su nombre pero no se oyo nada

- _otra vez.._.-insistio la voz

-...-nuevamente habia dicho el nombre pero el sonido no se escuchaba

- _abre los ojos por favor y dimelo a los ojos_...-la chica menciono el nombre de zero...el verdedero hombre con el que se le conocia anteriormente pero al igual que el chico el sonido no existio en aquel momento

-no quiero...-fueron las palabras del pelinegro

- _por que no?.._.-pregunto una chica de cabellera blanca larga que se posicionaba frente a el, su rostro no era visible ya que el viento comensaba a soplar, ella no vestia una armadura spartan si no todo lo contrario tenia puesto un vestido blanco y estaba descalza pero no parecia molestarle eso en nada

-no quiero ver la realidad...no quiero hacerte daño otra vez-dijo el spartan

- _esta todo bien...asi que por favor abrelos.._.-insisitio la chica de cabellera blanca, el chico comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente y en un golpe el escenario cambio a una instalacion militar donde cuerpos de varios soldados permencian tirados en el piso al voltear a tras vio una armadura blanca de una variable nunca existente en el centro de la habiatacion

-x_015?...-el pelinegro que vestia su armadura oscura comenzo a acercarse ala chica lentamente que vestia una armadura blanca

- _mi nombre lo he olvidado..._ -dijo la chica sin ver al spartan

-aque te refieres?...tu nombre es...-zero menciono el nombre pero incapaz de recordarlo ahora

- _tu eres alguien especial para mi?_...-pregunto la chica

-si...asi que porfavor voltea a verme-pidio el chico la chica nego con la cabeza-por que no?...-pregunto

-por que...quiero...-la chica menciono algo que apesar de ser un sonido era bajo

-quieres que?-pregunto el spartan dando vuelta ala chica, sin embargo sintio como algo perforaba su corazon, al voltear hacia abajo vio como una mano...no mas bien una extremidad larga y filosa de carne y hueso traspazaba su armadura y su corazon al alzar su rostro vio ala chica de cabellara blanca sonreir y reir ligeramente sin mostrar su mirada

-por que...te quiero...te quiero matar-la chica alzo su mirada para mostrar un rostro sadico pero feliz mientras su brazo ahora deforme perforaba una y otra vez su cuerpo, el chico solo resivia los ataques mientras trataba de no gritar mucho por el dolor mientras lentamente acercaba su mano asu espalda donde permencia una escopeta la cual tomo y uso para apuntar a la cabeza de la spartan...-hazlo...hazlo...matame... matanos alos dos ami y a tu...-algo importante fue olvidado, unas palabras que la mente del spartan trataba de olvidar, sin dudarlo el chico galo del gatillo disparando el arma...

* * *

bosque sanghelio...

(oir:Halo Reach OST - Epilogue)

al recordar aquel disparo, el spartan encendio la espada de energia covenant para cortar algo atras de el, se trataba de un covenant pero a diferencia de los que conocia normalmante este vestia una armadura de un guardia de honor, sin duda uno de los mejores pues no dudo en activar una espada de energia para bloquear el ataque del spartan con una espada tambien de energia.

el choque de ambas armas genero que ambos retrocedieran, zero al ver al elite frente a el vio que solo parte de su armadura brillaba y la otra no ademas de que la parte superior de su cuerpo era cubierto por las sombras de la noche

-eres mi enemigo...pero... no recuerdo...por que...-dijo una voz masculina que comenzo a salir de entre las sombras-let..volir...comandante en jefe... de las espadas de sanghelios y jefe de la guardia...ha...ha..de...los profetas del covenant...-dijo la voz revelando aun elite con una placenta pegada ligeramente en partes de su cuerpo-...el covenant? que es un covenant?-pregunto el elite, zero por otra parte abrio los ojos por un momento sorprendido.

-let...volir...eres el prometido de mell-dijo para tomar una mirada seria y determinanda- y ahora eres un fantasma...-dijo el spartan para encender la espada nuevamente

-un fantasma?-pregunto el elite infectado

-si...un fantasma aqui en sanghelios, asi como mi hermano ...y yo que soy el fantasma de reach-dijo el spartan para comnezar a avanzar

-yo...quiero volver a casa y verla otra vez...-declaro el elite para lanzarse contra el humano con su espada de energia tambien activa

ambos dieron una estocada quedando ambos atras del otro sin verse, sin embargo sorprendente ocurrio, la espada de energia de zero fue destruida y a su ves un corte en su costado izquierdo aparecio del cual la sangre broto sin la mas minima muestra de detenerse, el humano estaba sorprendido y asu vez temblando

sin emabrgo ese rostro cambio a uno de felicidad

-debiste ser un gran guerrero si me heriste asi en tu estado actual...cof...cof-el spartan tocia pero con aquella accion sangre de su boca tambien salia-hubiera deseado luchar contigo antes de que terminaras asi-dijo el spartan

-tu eres mi enemigo...y tambien... **mi alimento**...-declaro el elite minetras su voz se distorcionaba a una voz familiar para el spartan en el suelo, aun voz que odiaba con toda su alma mientras veia como varias formas de infeccion flood se acercaban a el entre formas tanque, portadoras, brute y otras formas puras.

-no morire...no otra vez contra ti...-dijo el spartan antes de sacar una granada o algo que aparentaba ser una granada, al verlo detenidamente se trataba de la punta de un misil, un havok mas presisamente la cual activo para lanzarla lo mas lejos que pudo de el mientras las formas flood se acercaba a el, la bomba comanzo a pitear hasta generar un sonido agudo y explotando en el momento destruyendo todo a su redonda en un rango de 10 kilometros incluida la nave del covenant abatida...a let y zero...

* * *

mancion dunae...

la explocion no fue ignorada considerando su tamaño y brillo el cual todos pudieron ver en especial mell que veia como donde permencia rtas y su nave desaparecian en el destello asi como su prometido aun desaparecido.

en la seccion anexa de la mancion han veia la explocion solo para musitar unas palabras...

-que hermoso...-

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	19. Chapter 19

mission 18:recuerdos, el dia mas triste de un fantasma...

* * *

 **fecha actual:6 de octubre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: sanghelios, (a mas de 14,000,00 años luz de reach)...**

 **situacion: planeta origen de los sanghelios...**

 **resultado: planeta enemigo...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 humanos (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de sanghelios...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion (situacion inexplicable)**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-evadir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-regresar a reach**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante a capital sanghelio**

 **fecha:7 de octubre del 2552(siete dias despues de la transposicion)...**

 **planeta: sanghelios**

 **lugar:montañas de sanghelios...**

(oir:[Beautiful Soundtracks] Code Geass OST - Stories)

el cielo permanecia en colores grices minetras llovia en el fondo de una cascada permanecia un spartan, su armadura estaba chamuscada y muy deteriorada, parecia que no duraria mucho en esas condiciones...

almenos hasta que un sonido de alguien acerarse se escucho...

el spartan que permanecia inconciente solo volvia a recordar su vida...

* * *

en una instalacion alienigena debajo de la base sword permanecia todo un batallon de odst y marines en conjunto con lanzallamas quemando la mayor parte de la estrucutra alienigena y la infestacion ocurrida en el lugar...

dos siluetas permencaian alo lejos de dicha estructura viendo como salia humo de esta...

-es una fortuna que almenos un sujeto de prueba haya sobrevivido...aunque era de esperase de mi mejor trabajo despues de john-dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia larga, vestia una bata blanca y tenia unos lentes en su rostro, se trataba d ela dra halsey (la version de halo leyends: homecoming), asu lado permencia una silueta un spartan con armadura negra debido al fuego que ocurrio antes del inicio de la purga de las instalaciones por los marines. debajo de dicho color habai una armadura color blanca con detalles azules que hacia juego con la armadura de su compañera ya muerta

-todos ellos eran mejores que yo, nisiquiera se por que sobrevivi?-dijo el spartan con voz debil

-te preguntas por que? facil eres mi creacion y nada mas, si tu hubieras muerto el exito de esta investigacion hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo, ellos lo sabian asi que grabatelo en la cabeza, ellos pueden ser suplantados por cualquier otro spartan-dijo la dra de manera fria sin embargo el spartan la tomo de la camisa de su para alzarla tirando sus lentes

-no digas eso¡nunca lo hagas mujer sin corazon¡ les arrebataste la vida a esos chicos a todos los chicos del prollecto spartan, los que murieron y los que ahora solo luchan en el campo de batalla, nos arrebataste todo¡-dijo el spartan molesto mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos rojos sangre sin embargo la dra. apesar de ello se mentenia sin muestra de arrepentimiento

-bajame quieres? puedo crear clones de ellos si quieres para que hagas con ellos lo que quieras-dijo la doctora despues de ordenarle al spartan el chico obedecio ala dra. unos segundos despues, halsey se agacho y alzo sus lentes para ponercelos nuevamente y ver al spartan para darle una bofetada- estupido crio, quien te crees que eres? sin mi no serias nada...tu padre, tu madre eran mis amigos y tu hermano un soldado con determinacion, en comparacion de ellos estas vivo y no muerto, si no hubiera sido por mi que te tome bajo mi tutela estarias en las calles de cualquier colonia muriendo de hambre, sin mi tu no eres nada-dijo la dra al chico para comenzar a retirarse hacia las intalaciones aun en purga de los marines, el spartan solo la siguio aun molesto

al adentrarse dentro de la estructura alienigena los dos vieron como varios marines que estaban en la operacion para detener al sujeto de prueba infectado, ellos estaban muertos o heridos, los odst y los soldados resien llegados con los lanzallamas eliminaban o incineraban alos que ya cian ahi vivos o muertos para evitar la propagacion del virus.

un grupo de marines llevaban algunas camillas con cuerpos, estos cadaveres eran de los spartans que murieron al tratar de defender la salida de la infeccion, la ultima camilla llevaba un cuerpo...el de una joven de cabellera larga blanca, la dra y el spartan lo veian pasar, solo el chico lloraba lagrimas hasta que algo tomo su mano, al ver hacia esta vio una mano deforme y mutada que lo sostenia, se trataba de la spartan X015 la cual sotenia la mano de zero

los marines al ver el acto apuntaron ala chica que tenia su cabello cubierto de rojo

(oir:Angel Beats Girls Dead Monster - My Song (Iwasawa))

-eres... tu... verdad?...-dijo la spartan con una voz debil y cortada, los marines y odst en el lugar al ver esto le apuntaron ala chica mitad humana, el chico estaba sorprendido y no podia decir nada- voy a morir verdad?...-pregunto al chica, esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al pelinegro que tomo la mano de la chica

-no...claro que no... la dra halsey te ayudara ella creo este suero y ella podra controlarlo-dijo el spartan mientras lloraba de felicidad

-marine...-halsey hablo aun soldado para que se acercara a ella, los dos spartans eran inconcientes de lo que sucedia a su alrededor hablaban

-es verdad...ella es la mas grande cientifica...y tambien mi madre-dijo la spartan

-si...asi es... ella te ayudara...veras como sales de esto-comento el chico seguro de ello

-espero que pronto termine esta guerra, ya quiero ver a miranda...debio crecer mucho en este tiempo...tambien a papa-comento la spartan llorando lagrimas

-si, no te preocupes que pronto podras verlos-dijo el chico viendo ala chica hasta que escucho un sonido familiar, era el sonido de una pistola, el spartan volteo a ver hacia atras, los marines y odst veian ala chica con miedo mientras se acercaban a ellos con las armas aun en mano y dispuestos a disparar-que estan haciendo? ella ya regreso a ser la que era, bajen esas armas ahora¡-ordeno el chico pero el sonido de un arma siendo disparada se escucho...

como si fuera camara lenta volteo a ver mientras la mano que lo sostenia caia lentamente carecente de toda vida, al voltear hacia la chica tenia un disparo en su cabeza, aun lado tenia una pistola una magnum mas precisamente con humo aun saliendo de la punta de este, al seguir la mano del dueño del arma se sorprendio al ver que era la misma dra. halsey la que disparo contra su propia hija, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no creer lleno de miedo y desesperacion minetras dejaba caer su casco

-marine lleven esto afuera y quemenlo junto los demas cuerpos-ordeno la dra halsey mientras regresaba el arma al marine minetras, zero daba pasos lentos hacia la dra. que lo vio acercarse lentamente

-...-el chico no dijo nada y de un momento a otro un rostro de odio aparecio en el mientras rapidamente tomaba ala dra para arrojarla lejos-...MALDITA¡ COMO PUDISTE?...ERA TU HIJA¡-el chico le recriminaba ala dra que solo se levanto para salir de aqui, marine notifique a todos los hombres que tenga disponible que detengan a ese soldado rebelde, disparenle si es nesesario pero no lo maten-ordeno la dra saliendo del lugar con sus manos en los bolcillos de la bata

los marines se acercaron para rodear al spartan que protegia el cuerpo, la batalla entre los soldados y el spartan fue brutal, varios soldados terminaron con huesos y columnas quebradas, el spartan termino con varias balas en su cuerpo y quemaduras...

mientras eso sucedio en la batalla en un labotario, una mujer rubia lloraba abrazada aun casco blanco mientras pedia perdon por su mayor pecado...

fin de flashback...

* * *

el aroma a incienso le llegaba...

si era incienso...

el aroma levanto al chico que abrio lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba en una casa al levantarse se vio asi mismo en un espejo vistiendo una ropa algo oriental, a su parecer.

no vestia su armadura y tampoco tenia armas pero ahora se preguntaba donde estaba

-veo que despertaste-el chico escucho una voz vagamente familiar, al voltearse vio a una chica que vestia un vestido blanco, se trataba de ella...

-no puede ser...amanda...-dijo el spartan a la chica

ella solo lo vio con una sonriza

-es bueno verte de nuevo...zero-dijo la chica- pero aun no es tu momento...-dijo ella

* * *

depsertando de golpe el spartan llevo una mano asu rostro mientras sudaba

-que?...que fue eso?...-se pregunto-...ugh...-el chico se doblo debido a un dolor en su abdomen, tenia unas bendas cubriendo su herida

-veo que despertaste-el spartan escucho la misma voz y con esperanza se volteo solo para ver a una sangheili atras de el

-q..quien eres tu?-pregunto zero con dificultad

-solo alguien que pasaba por el bosque-dijo la sangheili, en esos momentos una puerta se abrio

-ya desperto?-pregunto runa asomendoce, al ver al chico una sonriza se vislumbro en su rostro-ZEROOO¡-la spartan rapidamente corrio hacia el chico para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-r...runa...-dijo el chico sin aire-..no...puedo...respirar...aire...-el chico se ponia morado por el dolor y la falta del oxigeno nesesario, la chica lo solto al oirlo

-lo siento esque...esque pasaron cuatro dias...cuatro largos dias en los que espere, crei que nunca abririas los ojos-la chica no tenia su tipico semblante rudo, ahora parecia una chica normal

-veo que al final si tienes suerte-dijo otra voz siendo seis la que llegaba al lugar vestida solo con una camisola justa y corta que mostraba su esvelto cuerpo, poco torneado pero aun asi muy seductor

-por favor no digas eso, la suerte jamas ha sido lo mio-dijo el spartan seriamente ala noble

-si como sea, es bueno tenerte devuelta capitan-dijo la teniente para retirarse del lugar con una sonriza en su rostro al ver al chico despierto

el chico solo abrazaba ala peliblanca para tranquilizarla ya que lloraba sin dar rienda a estas.

(oir:Música: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Dead Space Soundtrack) Sub. Español - English)[NO CONTINUAR LEYENDO HASTA QUE COMIENZE LA MUSICA]

en su mente ahora solo quedaba la duda si habia exterminado aquella plaga, si realmente era cieto que durmio durante esos 4 dias entonces, realmente estaban a salvo ahora? o solo era un pequeño descanzo antes de la verdadera tormenta?...

* * *

 **espacio: sector covenant**

 **-localizacion:tri sistema estelar Urs-Fied-Joori**

 **a 30 años de sanghelios**

en el espacio una blanca nave pequeña de cuatro motores volaba en la inmencidad del espacio

 ** _-capitan zero, aqui la nave de transporte: usg kellion del unsc pegasus, cual es su estado cambio?_ -**dijo una voz por un sistema de comunicacion **- _capitan zero adelante, cambio_ \- **el sistema de comunicacion insistia en una frecuencia de emergencia del unsc **- _capitan zero resivimos su señal de emergencia desde la nave del unsc diadochi actualmente solo una nave de transporte ha sido enviada para recogerlo en las cordenadas de la baliza de emergencia, si esta ahi no se mueva_ -**dijo una voz...

* * *

 **planeta:sanghelios**

 **lugar: bosques de sanghelios**

 **area de choque de unsc diadochi**

en el lugar una radio permencia encendida resiviendo las llamadas de comunicacion de la usg kellion, la maquina habia sido activada para enviar la señal de la baliza de emergencia sin embargo alguien habia activado el sistema de comunicaciones, el sonido de pasos lentos y tropes se escuchaban, algunos sonidos de algo arrastrarse asi como de alguna criatura desconocida.

 _ **-capitan zero, nos copia?-**_ pregunto nuevamente una voz, lentamente la imagen se separaba de la consola activa para dar muestra de varias formas de vida flood cubriendo de placenta las paredes de la nave unsc estrellada- ** _capitan zero actuaalmente nos diriguimos hacia su posicion evitando las tropas y naves de inspeccion del covenant...tiempo estimado de arribo...tres dias...por favor permenesca en sus cordenadas cambio y corto_** -con aquella informacion todos los flood comenzaron a soltar un quijido agonizante y terrorifico mientras en el asiento del capitan un elite con armadura de guardia de honor reia con una voz demonica...

-jajajajajajaja...mell...zero...-dijo el elite mientras una negrura cubria la mayor parte de su cuerpo y el sostenia un casco de un spartan II mas presisamente el de zero para despues ver como un elite flood se acercaba y comenzaba a cambiar de forma...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


	20. Chapter 20

mission 18:recuerdos, el dia mas triste de un fantasma...

* * *

 **fecha actual:6 de octubre del 2552, era guerra humano-covenant...**

 **planeta: sanghelios, (a mas de 14,000,00 años luz de reach)...**

 **situacion: planeta origen de los sanghelios...**

 **resultado: planeta enemigo...**

 **sobrevivientes: 3 humanos (informacion insuficiente)...**

 **localizacion: bosques de sanghelios...**

 **unit id: spartan z-000, teniente zero, spartan (i - iv) prototipo, banco de experimentacion (situacion inexplicable)**

 **spartan t-80, runa rosenwald, spartan (ii-iii), escuadron isis**

 **spartan b-312, seis, spartan iii, equipo noble**

 **status: en linea...**

 **ordenes actuales:**

 _ **1.-evadir a patrullas de exploracion covenant...**_

 _ **2.-regresar a reach**_ **...**

 _ **3.-sobrevivir...**_

* * *

 **lugar:area circundante a capital sanghelio**

 **fecha:7 de octubre del 2552(siete dias despues de la transposicion)...**

 **planeta: sanghelios**

 **lugar:montañas de sanghelios...**

(oir:[Beautiful Soundtracks] Code Geass OST - Stories)

el cielo permanecia en colores grices minetras llovia en el fondo de una cascada permanecia un spartan, su armadura estaba chamuscada y muy deteriorada, parecia que no duraria mucho en esas condiciones...

almenos hasta que un sonido de alguien acerarse se escucho...

el spartan que permanecia inconciente solo volvia a recordar su vida...

* * *

en una instalacion alienigena debajo de la base sword permanecia todo un batallon de odst y marines en conjunto con lanzallamas quemando la mayor parte de la estrucutra alienigena y la infestacion ocurrida en el lugar...

dos siluetas permencaian alo lejos de dicha estructura viendo como salia humo de esta...

-es una fortuna que almenos un sujeto de prueba haya sobrevivido...aunque era de esperase de mi mejor trabajo despues de john-dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia larga, vestia una bata blanca y tenia unos lentes en su rostro, se trataba d ela dra halsey (la version de halo leyends: homecoming), asu lado permencia una silueta un spartan con armadura negra debido al fuego que ocurrio antes del inicio de la purga de las instalaciones por los marines. debajo de dicho color habai una armadura color blanca con detalles azules que hacia juego con la armadura de su compañera ya muerta

-todos ellos eran mejores que yo, nisiquiera se por que sobrevivi?-dijo el spartan con voz debil

-te preguntas por que? facil eres mi creacion y nada mas, si tu hubieras muerto el exito de esta investigacion hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo, ellos lo sabian asi que grabatelo en la cabeza, ellos pueden ser suplantados por cualquier otro spartan-dijo la dra de manera fria sin embargo el spartan la tomo de la camisa de su para alzarla tirando sus lentes

-no digas eso¡nunca lo hagas mujer sin corazon¡ les arrebataste la vida a esos chicos a todos los chicos del prollecto spartan, los que murieron y los que ahora solo luchan en el campo de batalla, nos arrebataste todo¡-dijo el spartan molesto mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos rojos sangre sin embargo la dra. apesar de ello se mentenia sin muestra de arrepentimiento

-bajame quieres? puedo crear clones de ellos si quieres para que hagas con ellos lo que quieras-dijo la doctora despues de ordenarle al spartan el chico obedecio ala dra. unos segundos despues, halsey se agacho y alzo sus lentes para ponercelos nuevamente y ver al spartan para darle una bofetada- estupido crio, quien te crees que eres? sin mi no serias nada...tu padre, tu madre eran mis amigos y tu hermano un soldado con determinacion, en comparacion de ellos estas vivo y no muerto, si no hubiera sido por mi que te tome bajo mi tutela estarias en las calles de cualquier colonia muriendo de hambre, sin mi tu no eres nada-dijo la dra al chico para comenzar a retirarse hacia las intalaciones aun en purga de los marines, el spartan solo la siguio aun molesto

al adentrarse dentro de la estructura alienigena los dos vieron como varios marines que estaban en la operacion para detener al sujeto de prueba infectado, ellos estaban muertos o heridos, los odst y los soldados resien llegados con los lanzallamas eliminaban o incineraban alos que ya cian ahi vivos o muertos para evitar la propagacion del virus.

un grupo de marines llevaban algunas camillas con cuerpos, estos cadaveres eran de los spartans que murieron al tratar de defender la salida de la infeccion, la ultima camilla llevaba un cuerpo...el de una joven de cabellera larga blanca, la dra y el spartan lo veian pasar, solo el chico lloraba lagrimas hasta que algo tomo su mano, al ver hacia esta vio una mano deforme y mutada que lo sostenia, se trataba de la spartan X015 la cual sotenia la mano de zero

los marines al ver el acto apuntaron ala chica que tenia su cabello cubierto de rojo

(oir:Angel Beats Girls Dead Monster - My Song (Iwasawa))

-eres... tu... verdad?...-dijo la spartan con una voz debil y cortada, los marines y odst en el lugar al ver esto le apuntaron ala chica mitad humana, el chico estaba sorprendido y no podia decir nada- voy a morir verdad?...-pregunto al chica, esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al pelinegro que tomo la mano de la chica

-no...claro que no... la dra halsey te ayudara ella creo este suero y ella podra controlarlo-dijo el spartan mientras lloraba de felicidad

-marine...-halsey hablo aun soldado para que se acercara a ella, los dos spartans eran inconcientes de lo que sucedia a su alrededor hablaban

-es verdad...ella es la mas grande cientifica...y tambien mi madre-dijo la spartan

-si...asi es... ella te ayudara...veras como sales de esto-comento el chico seguro de ello

-espero que pronto termine esta guerra, ya quiero ver a miranda...debio crecer mucho en este tiempo...tambien a papa-comento la spartan llorando lagrimas

-si, no te preocupes que pronto podras verlos-dijo el chico viendo ala chica hasta que escucho un sonido familiar, era el sonido de una pistola, el spartan volteo a ver hacia atras, los marines y odst veian ala chica con miedo mientras se acercaban a ellos con las armas aun en mano y dispuestos a disparar-que estan haciendo? ella ya regreso a ser la que era, bajen esas armas ahora¡-ordeno el chico pero el sonido de un arma siendo disparada se escucho...

como si fuera camara lenta volteo a ver mientras la mano que lo sostenia caia lentamente carecente de toda vida, al voltear hacia la chica tenia un disparo en su cabeza, aun lado tenia una pistola una magnum mas precisamente con humo aun saliendo de la punta de este, al seguir la mano del dueño del arma se sorprendio al ver que era la misma dra. halsey la que disparo contra su propia hija, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no creer lleno de miedo y desesperacion minetras dejaba caer su casco

-marine lleven esto afuera y quemenlo junto los demas cuerpos-ordeno la dra halsey mientras regresaba el arma al marine minetras, zero daba pasos lentos hacia la dra. que lo vio acercarse lentamente

-...-el chico no dijo nada y de un momento a otro un rostro de odio aparecio en el mientras rapidamente tomaba ala dra para arrojarla lejos-...MALDITA¡ COMO PUDISTE?...ERA TU HIJA¡-el chico le recriminaba ala dra que solo se levanto para salir de aqui, marine notifique a todos los hombres que tenga disponible que detengan a ese soldado rebelde, disparenle si es nesesario pero no lo maten-ordeno la dra saliendo del lugar con sus manos en los bolcillos de la bata

los marines se acercaron para rodear al spartan que protegia el cuerpo, la batalla entre los soldados y el spartan fue brutal, varios soldados terminaron con huesos y columnas quebradas, el spartan termino con varias balas en su cuerpo y quemaduras...

mientras eso sucedio en la batalla en un labotario, una mujer rubia lloraba abrazada aun casco blanco mientras pedia perdon por su mayor pecado...

fin de flashback...

* * *

el aroma a incienso le llegaba...

si era incienso...

el aroma levanto al chico que abrio lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba en una casa al levantarse se vio asi mismo en un espejo vistiendo una ropa algo oriental, a su parecer.

no vestia su armadura y tampoco tenia armas pero ahora se preguntaba donde estaba

-veo que despertaste-el chico escucho una voz vagamente familiar, al voltearse vio a una chica que vestia un vestido blanco, se trataba de ella...

-no puede ser...amanda...-dijo el spartan a la chica

ella solo lo vio con una sonriza

-es bueno verte de nuevo...zero-dijo la chica- pero aun no es tu momento...-dijo ella

* * *

depsertando de golpe el spartan llevo una mano asu rostro mientras sudaba

-que?...que fue eso?...-se pregunto-...ugh...-el chico se doblo debido a un dolor en su abdomen, tenia unas bendas cubriendo su herida

-veo que despertaste-el spartan escucho la misma voz y con esperanza se volteo solo para ver a una sangheili atras de el

-q..quien eres tu?-pregunto zero con dificultad

-solo alguien que pasaba por el bosque-dijo la sangheili, en esos momentos una puerta se abrio

-ya desperto?-pregunto runa asomendoce, al ver al chico una sonriza se vislumbro en su rostro-ZEROOO¡-la spartan rapidamente corrio hacia el chico para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-r...runa...-dijo el chico sin aire-..no...puedo...respirar...aire...-el chico se ponia morado por el dolor y la falta del oxigeno nesesario, la chica lo solto al oirlo

-lo siento esque...esque pasaron cuatro dias...cuatro largos dias en los que espere, crei que nunca abririas los ojos-la chica no tenia su tipico semblante rudo, ahora parecia una chica normal

-veo que al final si tienes suerte-dijo otra voz siendo seis la que llegaba al lugar vestida solo con una camisola justa y corta que mostraba su esvelto cuerpo, poco torneado pero aun asi muy seductor

-por favor no digas eso, la suerte jamas ha sido lo mio-dijo el spartan seriamente ala noble

-si como sea, es bueno tenerte devuelta capitan-dijo la teniente para retirarse del lugar con una sonriza en su rostro al ver al chico despierto

el chico solo abrazaba ala peliblanca para tranquilizarla ya que lloraba sin dar rienda a estas.

(oir:Música: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Dead Space Soundtrack) Sub. Español - English)[NO CONTINUAR LEYENDO HASTA QUE COMIENZE LA MUSICA]

en su mente ahora solo quedaba la duda si habia exterminado aquella plaga, si realmente era cieto que durmio durante esos 4 dias entonces, realmente estaban a salvo ahora? o solo era un pequeño descanzo antes de la verdadera tormenta?...

* * *

 **espacio: sector covenant**

 **-localizacion:tri sistema estelar Urs-Fied-Joori**

 **a 30 años de sanghelios**

en el espacio una blanca nave pequeña de cuatro motores volaba en la inmencidad del espacio

 ** _-capitan zero, aqui la nave de transporte: usg kellion del unsc pegasus, cual es su estado cambio?_ -**dijo una voz por un sistema de comunicacion **- _capitan zero adelante, cambio_ \- **el sistema de comunicacion insistia en una frecuencia de emergencia del unsc **- _capitan zero resivimos su señal de emergencia desde la nave del unsc diadochi actualmente solo una nave de transporte ha sido enviada para recogerlo en las cordenadas de la baliza de emergencia, si esta ahi no se mueva_ -**dijo una voz...

* * *

 **planeta:sanghelios**

 **lugar: bosques de sanghelios**

 **area de choque de unsc diadochi**

en el lugar una radio permencia encendida resiviendo las llamadas de comunicacion de la usg kellion, la maquina habia sido activada para enviar la señal de la baliza de emergencia sin embargo alguien habia activado el sistema de comunicaciones, el sonido de pasos lentos y tropes se escuchaban, algunos sonidos de algo arrastrarse asi como de alguna criatura desconocida.

 _ **-capitan zero, nos copia?-**_ pregunto nuevamente una voz, lentamente la imagen se separaba de la consola activa para dar muestra de varias formas de vida flood cubriendo de placenta las paredes de la nave unsc estrellada- ** _capitan zero actuaalmente nos diriguimos hacia su posicion evitando las tropas y naves de inspeccion del covenant...tiempo estimado de arribo...tres dias...por favor permenesca en sus cordenadas cambio y corto_** -con aquella informacion todos los flood comenzaron a soltar un quijido agonizante y terrorifico mientras en el asiento del capitan un elite con armadura de guardia de honor reia con una voz demonica...

-jajajajajajaja...mell...zero...-dijo el elite mientras una negrura cubria la mayor parte de su cuerpo y el sostenia un casco de un spartan II mas presisamente el de zero para despues ver como un elite flood se acercaba y comenzaba a cambiar de forma...

* * *

si les ha gustado el cap dejarlo en los comentarios y hasta la proxima..

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
